Tell Me You Love Me
by dawson.noswad
Summary: AU- As prom and graduation approaches, Emily and Alison are forced to make a decision. Will they get a new beginning, a second chance or was all hope lost that one disastrous night? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to say this is my first multi-chapter fan fic so please be patient with me. I wrote this based on a prompt I received about writing a prom fic. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The air was warm, with a breeze of the perfect temperature. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of day you would consider to be the perfect day. Emily Fields loved spring (even if her favourite holiday fell in winter). As she waited for her friends outside of Rosewood High, she took the time to really take in the world around her. As she looked up into a nearby tree, she noticed a robin sitting upon her eggs. She smiled, even if only for a moment, before looking somberly down to the ground. She noticed a small bunch of buds breaking through the dirt and thought to herself how it seems as though spring offers the opportunity for mother nature to have a second chance. A regrowth. And she couldn't help but think that was exactly what she needed. A fresh start.

As she glanced up, she saw a red convertible pull up in front of the school carrying two laughing blondes. Emily's heart instantly stopped. As the younger blonde got out of the car, Emily's whole world slowed down. It was as though she was experiencing one of those odd moments in 90s teen flicks, where the whole world slows down and some cheesy love ballad plays in the background. Only this was happening, and it wasn't a movie, and no matter how hard Emily tried to look away, she couldn't. She was drawn in by beautiful, flowing blonde hair and striking blue eyes, kissable lips, that curvy body, and that fine a-

"EMILY! My God, could you be anymore obvious?" Hanna yelled as she smacked her friend in the arm.

"Ow, Hanna! What the hell was that for?" Emily scolded Hanna.

"You were bordering full blown stalker the way you were staring Ali down" Hanna replied. Emily shot Hanna a dirty look as Aria walked a little quicker to catch up to Emily.

"Hey Em?" Aria says as she puts her hand gently on Emily's shoulder to show she's attempting to approach this subject gently, "why don't you just talk to her? Um, I mean, I know you haven't told us what happened with the two of you, but it's obvious you miss her, and you two were the best of friends, i'm sure it's nothing a little talk can't help you get over?"

Emily sighed and look down to Aria making her best attempt at a smile before looking past to see Ali walking into the school, causing her face to drop instantly into a frown.

"I appreciate you trying to help Aria, but it's not that simple. I gotta get to class. See you at lunch?" Aria smiled as Emily walked away. Aria turned to Hanna and Spencer.

"Do either of you have any clue as to what happened that night?" She asked. Both girls shook their head no in response.

"Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad to end a friendship like theirs. It's been like 4 months. I wonder if she will ever open up to us" Spencer said as they entered the school and looked down the hallway to see Emily reaching the end and Ali at her locker, with her head turned watching her former best friend.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see which one of them breaks first." Hanna says with a sigh.

Later in the day, the girls meet up in the lunchroom and as usual are talking about the latest celebrity gossip, when Hanna noticed her dark eyed friend staring across the room, once again lost in Alison. Emily watches as Alison sits and talks with a group of people, whose names she didn't even know 5 months ago. She notices how she laughs and flips her hair. Ever since this morning, the blonde has drawn her in even more so than usual. She can't help but question if perhaps it is possible to have a new beginning with the girl, if things can ever be repaired. Or if it's just too far gone, if everything was ruined the night she-

"Ouch! What the hell Hanna?" Emily yells as she feels something hit her head looking down to see a carrot stick laying on the table.

"That's it! Emily, we have been more than patient and have tried to let you and Ali sort your shit out on your own but-"

"Hanna, come on, calm down" Spencer attempts to de escalate the situation.

"No Spence, I'm over it. And I'm sure you and Aria are over it just as much." Aria looks away attempting not to get involved. Hanna continues, turning to face Emily again.

"Either you have to move on or find a way to fix it. If you don't figure it out, and I mean fast, I will talk to her myself."

"Hanna no! You can't do that!" Emily takes a deep breath exhaling slowly " I will talk to her, or at least try to." Emily states while staring at her uneaten salad, her heart feeling like it's going to beat out of her chest.

Before another word can be said, Lucas from the prom committee approaches the table handing Hanna a flyer.

"Prom tickets go on sale tomorrow. The theme this year is a night in Paris. It's going to be magical. Hope to see all you ladies there." he winks at Hanna before walking away.

Emily looks down at the flyer, staring at it for about 30 seconds before taking one more deep breath and standing up quickly, her chair screeching across the floor. All 3 of her friends jump at the noise, wondering what the hell she is about to do or if their friend has finally snapped. She feels her palms beginning to sweat, and a lump forming in her throat as she begins to make her way across the lunchroom.

Ali is still in deep conversation as Emily nears the table, suddenly, when she is about 10 feet away, Noel approaches Ali from behind. Emily sees him place his hand on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, the action making Emily's skin crawl before she sees the blonde turn around to face him and hears him ask her to be his date to prom.

Instantly, Emily feels queasy, her stomach turning and her mouth going dry. The reality of the situation hitting her like a bag of rocks. What was she about to do? How could she be so stupid? She turns and runs out of the cafeteria as quickly as possible, humiliated beyond belief despite the fact that no one else probably even noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Once in the washroom, she places her hands on either side of the white, cold porcelain sink and stairs at herself in mirror. She looks deep into her eyes, mentally telling herself that Hanna was right. And this was a sign that no matter how badly it hurts, she needs to move on from this. She rinses her face with cold water before deciding that the best way for her to do that would be to go home and skip the rest of the day. She has a spare next period and the one following is English with Ali, and she knows that need time away from the girl to accept this new realization. Luckily for Emily, her mother is working extra hours and won't be home until around 7.

As Emily exits the bathroom, she sees her friends walking down the hall toward her with concerned looks upon their face.

"Em, are you okay?" Spencer asks as she reaches a hand to Emily's shoulder. Aria approaches the other side mirroring Spencer's actions

"Yeah Em, what happened back there?" she says apprehensively while Hanna stands by quietly with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine" Emily says with a tight lipped smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" as she walks away looking more defeated than her friends have ever seen before.

Emily enters her house tossing her book bag onto the floor and kicking her shoes off as she throws herself onto the couch. She lies perfectly still listening to the tick tock of the clock, before screaming as loud as she could into the couch cushion, and finally breaking down. She remembers what the pain felt like before, before she allowed herself to stop feeling months ago. The days and nights following THAT night she just laid in bed crying, wondering if the pain would ever go away. Wondering if she would ever stop hurting. She eventually went numb. She didn't hurt anymore, but she didn't feel happiness either. How could she when she lost the one thing in this world that made her feel whole. Without a reason, without a single explanation. She felt stupid for believing that there could be a new beginning, a second chance. But the pain she felt months ago came rushing back in the moment she realized all hope was gone.

After an hour and a half of crying, screaming and punching into the cushion, Emily decided to pull herself off the couch and drag herself to the shower. She just stood and let the hot water run down her body, too numb to feel how hot the water even was. When she got out she didn't even bother looking in the mirror, as she could feel her eyes were puffy and swollen. She put on her coziest pajamas and grabbed her coziest blanket, which happened to be the same blanket Alison would use every time she would come over because she was almost always cold, and returned to her spot on the couch. She grabbed the remote, and as she began to mindlessly flick through the channels she heard a knock on her door. She threw the blanket aside before slowly approaching the side window in hopes of being able to see who was there without opening the door. She saw blond hair and sighed before throwing the door open.

"Hanna, I told you-" Emily's words were lost as she looked into the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. Realizing she still hadn't said anything Emily swallowed hard before finding her words.

"Ali- um Alison, what are you doing here?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ah! Soooo what did you think? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I would like to give a huge thank you to the amazing and incredibly talented Loeylolo for helping me with editing. Make sure to check out her stories, she currently has two in progress " Hand in Hand" and " Don't You Remember".**

 **I will try an update at least once a week.**

 **Tumblr: dawsonspks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for coming back to check out the next chapter of this story!**

 **Thank you to..**

 **Chobits3** **,** **SincerelyYours27** **,** **LoeyLoLo** **,** **PLLLOVER315** **,** **leon7272** **and guest for your reviews and thank you to all my new followers :)  
**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter Two

" **Hanna, I told you-" Emily's words were lost.  
"Hi Emily"  
Emily couldn't speak. Her words were lost as she looked into the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. Realizing she still hadn't said anything Emily swallowed hard before finding her words.  
"Ali- um Alison, what are you doing here?"**

Alison stood frozen. Everything she was about to say forgotten as she stared into the most amazing brown eyes she has ever seen, scanning the girl standing in the doorway. Long brown hair, her beautifully tanned skin on that amazing body, her perky bre-.

"Ali?" Emily said while her eyebrows bend in confusion, wringing her hands in front of her while taking a deep breath, trying her best to keep herself together "What are you doing here?".

The blonde snaps back into reality realizing she still hasn't said a word. Her cheeks turn rosy as she swallows hard while fumbling with the books in her hand. Looking down she finally answers the girl in front of her. All courage she built up on her way over to her former friends house has now diminished.

"Oh, um sorry. I um... noticed you weren't in class" the blonde takes a chance as she glances up into Emily's eyes telling herself not to lose her train of thought, the last thing she wants to do is make an even bigger idiot of herself. "Mr. Fitz says we have a test tomorrow and he went over a lot of the material today in class. I thought maybe I could help you study?"

Emily notices a glimmer of hope in Alison's eyes as though she is silently begging her to welcome her inside.  
"Oh… um sure. Thanks." The brunette says apprehensively as she moves out of the way for the blonde to enter. Emily slowly closes the door behind them, pausing while facing the door as the latch clicks. Afraid to turn around and mentally questioning everything that is happening in this moment, wondering if she had fallen asleep on the couch and this was all a dream. Why did Alison show up on her doorstep today of all days? Why did she care to come help her study? Why is she even talking to her at all? Emily gasps for air as she realizes she's been holding her breath this entire time.

"Em… Emily? Are you ok?" the blonde asks as Emily slowly turns around. Emily flashes Alison a tight lipped smile.

"I'm ok" she replies as she starts to make her way to the kitchen with Alison following slowly behind glancing into the living room to see Emily had been using her favourite blanket, drawing a small smile upon her face.

"Can I get you a drink?" Emily asks as she reached for two waters from the fridge.  
"Thanks" Alison grabs the water from the brunette's hand as she takes a seat next to her at the breakfast counter. 

The blonde starts to open her books before side glancing Emily, catching her looking at her intensely.

"Why did you come here?" Emily asks without taking a single breath between her words, making sure to get them out before they were lost.

"I told you Em, we have a test tomorrow and I knew you needed the notes from today or you would probably fail." she answered in a way that made it sound as though she she was trying to convince herself. 

Alison glances down at her paper before flashing her crystal blue eyes in Emily's direction.  
"So the test is obviously on Great Expectations. Mr. Fitz gave us a bunch of practice questions. Why don't I ask you all the questions and we can see which answers you need to study? "  
"Sounds great" Emily replies with a smile. The girls go through 5 pages of questions, however Emily seems to be struggling with answering every question. To anyone it may seem as though Emily hasn't even read the book, but the truth is, every time Alison spoke to her she would get lost in the other girls beauty, forgetting what was even being asked.

Alison helped Emily with all of the answers until she was sure Emily finally understood it.  
"Okay, last question. Complete the following quote." Alison took a deep breath before staring deep into the brown eyes in front of her. ""I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace…."

Emily swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she continued where the blonde left off "... against hope, against happiness, against-"

"Hey girls! Wow, Alison! Long time, no see! Emily, can you please help me with these bags?" Both girls jump as Pam Fields drops a bunch of grocery bags on the counter.

Emily stands up and starts to empty one of the bags as Pam looks to Alison with a smile as she sees Alison quickly gathering her books.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? I always make more than enough"

Alison glanced at Emily who had stopped midway putting a can in the cupboard, her back to the two women, leaving Alison unable to read Emily's face in response to her mother's question.

"Thank you so much for the invite Mrs. Fields but I really should get home. I need to take my dog for a walk before it gets dark. Maybe next time" as she flashes Emily a soft smile as the tanned girl turns around.  
"See you tomorrow Em" Alison says as she quickly leaves the kitchen.

Emily stands frozen before realizing the other girl is no longer in the room. She rushes to catch the girl walking down the steps to her front porch.  
"Alison, wait!" she yelled as she quickly caught up to the girl who turned around slowly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming to help me study" as she tucks her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans.

Alison smiles at the other girl, her eyes briefly glancing down to the girl's lips.

"Anytime. Have a good night Emily."

Emily walks back into the kitchen as her mother is starting to chop vegetables.  
"That was a surprise. I thought you and Alison haven't been talking much lately."

Emily grabs a carrot and studies it as though it's a foreign object.  
"We haven't been."

Pam studies Emily's face, looking for some sort of indication of how the girl is feeling. Emily senses her mother's eyes on her and throws the carrot onto the counter.  
"I'm not feeling too great. I'm going to go to bed early tonight." She rounds the counter and kisses her mom on the cheek, "Goodnight".

"Goodnight Emmy", her mother says as she pulls the girl in for a hug.

Emily just laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thoughts running rapid through her head. She closed her eyes tight trying to clear her mind, but all that did was make the thoughts more vivid, a memory of a happier time spent with Ali played through her mind like a movie.

" _Em, This place i'm bringing you to is very special. There is no one else in this world I would share this with. There's a story about this place you know." Ali said as she looked deep into my eyes. It feels like we are the only two people in the world. I'm trying to answer her but words won't come out, at least I can manage a smile. Alison sits on a large rock in the middle of the dark woods, patting the spot beside her as she starts to talk.  
"People have been sneaking off to the kissing rock for hundreds of years. Can't you feel the ghosts of other lovers, spying on us. Pushing us to do it? You know you should never disappoint a ghost." My palms are sweating and I really hope Ali can't see how pink my cheeks are. I see her start to lean in towards me, I close my eyes and meet her halfway. I feel her soft lips on mine and the world disappears. _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh!" Emily grabs her phone and hits snooze before looking at the time realizing at some point last night she had finally fallen asleep. She grabs a quick shower and dresses in her favourite plaid shirt and jean skirt. She checks herself out in the mirror before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

"Hey mom!"  
"Morning Emmy, are you feeling any better?" Pam asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.  
"A bit" she answers with a smile as she grabs a banana off the counter before walking over and kissing her mom on the forehead.  
"I gotta run, have a good day. Love you"

"Love you too sweetheart. Good luck on that test today."

Emily locks her bike up to the rack outside of the school and walks over to her usual spot to wait for her friends, who, more often than not, show up just as the bell is ringing. As she is waiting, she looks up to see the bird's nest is absent of the mother bird. She walks over and peers in to see 4 turquoise eggs. She smiles thinking how they look just like cadbury mini eggs.

Suddenly she feels two hands covering her eyes.

"Morning Hanna, glad to see you actually showed up before the bell-". The hands are removed from her eyes as she turns around to see another beautiful blonde standing in front of her.

"Alison, oh wow sorry. I totally wasn't expecting that to be you." Emily says with a laugh. "Don't you normally get here later. And in a much nicer mode of transportation?"

Alison laughs as she tucks her hair behind her ear.  
"Oh! You mean Cece? She's my cousin who was taking some winter classes at Holis. She was staying with us while she was going to school and would give me a ride on her way in, however, she is done now so I am back to riding this piece of shit bike." she says as she kicks the tire of her bike.

"Well at least i'm not the only one without a car or license" the brunette says with a chuckle.

"Walk with me?" Alison says with a smile that stretches up to her eyes. Emily looks around to see if she can spot Hanna, Aria or Spencer. When none of the girls are in sight she looks back to Alison.

"Sure" she says as she starts to walk.

On their way to class Alison takes a deep breath and looks straight ahead as she speaks.  
"Em, um, I know you probably have a lot of questions for me." Alison hears Emily make a scoff noise that confirmed what she was saying.  
"I know we need to talk, I mean, if you want to. I was wondering if maybe we could go for coffee after school to… you know.. talk?" both girls come to a stop as they reach Emily's locker. Emily thinks about what is being asked and looks at Alison, using whatever courage she can muster.  
"I'll think about it. Ok?" the brunette says with a gentle smile.

"That's all I can ask" Alison responds " I'll see you in English" she says as she walks away with less confidence than usual.

As soon as Alison is out of sight, Emily closes her locker and presses her forehead against it. As soon as she starts thinking about what just happened she hears a familiar voice behind her.  
"We thought maybe you were sick again today when we didn't see you outside" Aria said as she leans against the locker next to Emily's.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Spencer questions as she eyes the way Emily is standing against her locker with her forehead against the cold metal.

"How come you didn't wait for us?" Hanna asked.

Emily breathes out as she turns to place her back against her locker. Staring straight ahead she answers completely monotone.

"Alison"

"Alison what, Em?" Hanna said her voice full of curiosity.

"Alison came over last night. She showed up on my doorstep asking to help me study. This morning she wanted to walk into the school with me. And then she said she wanted to go for coffee and talk. And did you know she has a dog?!" Emily barely got the last few words out as she slid down her locker to find herself sitting on the floor with her knees pressed against her chest.

"That's great Em! Isn't that exactly what you wanted?" Hanna kneels in front of Emily as she speaks "Why do you seem unhappy about this? Also no, I had no idea Ali got a dog"

"It's… complicated." the brunette looks at her blonde friend. She grabs onto her hand and gets up pulling Hanna with her "Let's get to class".

The rest of the school day flies by until Emily is walking into her English class, remembering in this moment that they had that test today. She sighs as she takes her seat noticing Alison sitting a couple seats ahead of her writing on a piece of paper. All the brunette can focus on is how beautiful the blonde in front of her is. She can't help but smile. Mr. Fitz is handing out the test sheets as Emily see`s a folded up piece of paper magically appear on her desk. She looks around before slowly opening the note reading  
"So coffee? Yes or No?"

Emily smiles as she writes her decision quickly before shoving the note into her pocket as the teacher drops the test on her desk.

Not surprisingly, Alison finishes her test about 20 minutes before Emily. Since this was the last period of the day students were allowed to go home once their test was complete. Because of this, Emily was quite shocked to see Alison still standing at the bike rack as she approached.

"Hey! I'm surprised you're still here" the brunette calls out as she approaches the blonde, "Is something wrong with your bike?" she asks as she notices the blonde looking frustrated.

"Ugh, yes. This stupid kickstand is stuck down and I can't ride it home like this." she says as she kicks the bike.

Emily laughs as she puts her hands on the handlebars and kicks back as hard as she can against the kickstand, pushing it back into the correct smiles as she puts her hand over Emily's.  
"Ah thank you, Em. You're a lifesaver."

Emily pulls her hand away once she registers Alisons touch and gently passes the bike back to the girl.  
"It's no problem it all" she says with a tight lipped smile.

Emily then unlocks her bike and hops onto it ready to ride away. Before she does she turns to Ali, digs into her pocket pulling out the note and hands it to the blonde, riding off before the other girl can even register whats happening.

Alison sadly looked down at the crumpled note she held in her hand. She is sure that the answer must be no since Emily just rode away, she unfolds it slowly, a smile creeps across her face as she see's the words she wrote in front of her.

 **So coffee? Yes? Or No?**

And below it in Emily's perfect handwriting…

 **The Brew 4:30**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow! Okay so we know something went down between these two and clearly neither girl is over it! What do you think got in the way of their friendship? Let me know your guesses and I am almost done writing the next chapter, and I can tell you, it will be revealed!**

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks again to my friend and amazing writer LoeyLoLo for your assistance with editing this chapter! Check out Hand in Hand and Don't You Remember, you won't regret it!**

 **Tumblr: dawsonspks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for coming back! :)  
I appreciate everyones reviews and comments on the last chapter! Please keep them coming as it makes me want to continue… and faster ;) **

**As far as this chapter goes, I don't want to give too much away so I'll just say... enjoy!**

Chapter 3

 **Alison sadly looked down at the crumpled note she held in her hand. She is sure that the answer must be no since Emily just rode away, she unfolds it slowly, a smile creeps across her face as she see's the words she wrote in front of her.**

 _ **So coffee? Yes? Or No?**_

 **And below it in Emily's perfect handwriting…**

 _ **The Brew 4:30**_

Emily rode away quickly knowing that she had no time to waste. She knew as soon as she got the note from Alison that she wanted to meet with her. She knew they needed to speak if she was going to get the blonde back in her life and if they were going to move forward, however, what she didn't know was what she was going to say. What were they going to discuss exactly? She didn't even know where she stood in terms of what she was thinking or feeling, so she decided the best option would be to take some time between the end of the school day, before meeting up, to think about everything that has happened, and hopefully get some sort of idea of what she wanted.

Emily raced as quickly as she could through the streets of Rosewood until she reached the lake, she turned down the dirt path surrounded by trees until she found the second path she was looking for. The girl hopped off her bike and locked it to the closest tree before walking down the very narrow path to the spot she knew would be best to do her thinking. As she reached the clearing, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. There it was…"The Kissing Rock", their spot.

Emily walks over slowly as she stares at the red writing on the side of the rock that read EF + AD in a red heart. She kneels down and slowly runs her fingers over the writing, remembering the "dream" she had the other night, recalling her memory of that day. It wasn't the first moment they shared that pushed the limits of their "friendship", it also wasn't the first kiss they shared, however, that day, something in the air shifted. Something between them went over that limit of friendship and awoke something inside both of them that would ultimately change everything forever.

But on this particular day, when those words were written. They weren't yet aware of what would later come.

 _I see her start to lean in towards me, I close my eyes and meet her halfway. I feel her soft lips on mine and the world disappears._

 _We have kissed like this before, but this time, it's like we can't stop. I put my hands on Ali's face and pull her in even closer. I want to taste her, but I am scared. I feel her tongue run across my bottom lip and I feel like I am floating. I open my mouth slightly and run my tongue along hers. I feel Ali's hands scratching down my back as she pulls me even closer. We moan into each others mouths as we get lost in this perfect moment. She tastes amazing, and I never want this to stop. Forgetting all time and place, I am suddenly brought back to the moment when I feel drops of water hitting my arms. I try to ignore it as Ali continues to kiss me, she stops momentarily to look up at the clouded sky to see rain falling, before kissing down my neck, I can't help but let a moan escape my lips again at the feeling. Her lips on my neck is making my whole body react in ways I have never felt before. As it begins to rain harder, Ali pulls my face into hers our lips almost crashing together as she once again massages her tongue against mine. I can't even stop my hands as they start to slide under the hem on the front of her shirt, slowly making their way up her stomach-  
_

 _BANG!  
_

 _A loud crash of thunder breaks us apart, followed by a sharp bolt of lightening, and another roar of thunder. Ali and I look at each other, with less than an inch between us, lips puffy and red, eyes barely focusing,  
"We should go, it's not safe for us here with all these tall trees" she says as she pulls on my hand and starts to run towards our bikes. I pull her hand back towards me to bring her to a stop quickly. I have to do this, right now. I can't ever forget this moment happened. This was different. This means something. _

" _Just give me one second, Ali. I need to do something first." I say while still struggling to catch my breath. I search through my backpack until I find a red sharpie. I go back to the rock and mark it EF + AD and draw a red heart around it. I stare at it for a moment before turning slowly to look at Ali, unsure of what her reaction will be. As I look up to her face I see a smile, and her eyes are warm._

" _Come on" she says, as she starts to walk away quickly to where the bikes were. We rode home in the rain, in a comfortable silence. Both of us just reveling in what had just happened and the feelings that had been shared._

They never spoke of what had happened that day, or what it had meant. They just continued to do as they had always done. Stealing kisses and touches here and there when no one was looking, and acting like the best of friends anyone had ever seen. The bond between them was special, and anyone with two eyes could see that. It was as though the girls had a silent agreement that they would act on these feelings, but there was never a need to discuss it. However, that day at the Kissing Rock changed things for Emily. She started to realize that the feelings she felt for Alison were more than just friendly feelings. That they always had been more than just friendly feelings. She knew that as soon as she began to tingle all over and feel warmth in places she had never experienced before, and that this was something she wanted again and again. But the thought of discussing this with the blonde terrified her, so she decided to bury the feelings that day. She knew it was better to have what they had now then try for more, get rejected, and lose everything.

Emily stood up and walked around the rock before taking a seat on top of it. Emily thought about how amazing things were going, even if it wasn't all she had wanted. That is, until it all came crashing down that one particular night about 5 months after the kissing rock was branded with their initials. That one single night that has led them here. Emily knew she couldn't avoid thinking about the events of that night any longer. She knew that she would have to focus on what happened so she would know what to say to Ali when they met for coffee, and so she would know what to do. She had tried to suppress every memory of that night for the last 4 months and the thought of rehashing it makes her feel nauseous. Left with no other choice she brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs pulling them close. She closes her eyes and rests her forehead down onto the top of her knees. Taking a deep breaths….1 in…..2 out….3 in…4 out…

" _Hey bitches! We are here!" Hanna yells from the front seat "Time to get our party on! Woohoo!" she says as she slams the car door closed._

 _I open my eyes to see Ali lifting her head off my shoulder with a sleepy smile thrown in my direction. I hear another car door slam realizing Aria is now out of the car as well. I wipe my eyes,  
"That ride is way faster when you sleep the whole way" I chuckle as Ali nods her head in agreement. I open the door of the car feeling the bitter cold hit me instantly, and I see Spencer standing on the porch of her aunt's cabin as I look up.  
_

" _What the fuck Spence, you didn't mention it would be THIS cold up here!" I manage to say through chattering teeth. Ali jumps out the vehicle running straight into the front door of the cabin, abandoning all of her bags in the car._

" _Don't worry Ali, I got them" I say sarcastically, at the same time rolling my eyes._

 _I can't believe we are here. Our parents actually let us go to Spencers aunt's cabin for the weekend. Since after next week we will be entering our final term of high school. None of us actually thought they would go for it._

 _They of course just had two rules: No alcohol, and no boys._

 _At least I could say with full confidence I wouldn't be breaking one of those rules.  
_

 _I grab the bags and approach the steps, Spencer laughing as I struggle before finally reaching down to grab one of the bags out of my hand.  
"It's January, we are in the midwest, and we are on a mountain. What did you expect? At least you and Ali snagged the room with the fireplace." the other brunette said as she followed me into the cabin. _

_My heart jumped at the thought. Me and Ali, in our own room, with a fireplace. All thanks to a lucky toss of the coin. Before my thoughts could go any further, I felt a hand grabbing at my own. Ali, pulled me quickly towards the hallway._

" _You HAVE to see this!" she said as she pulled me to the furthest room down the hall. As the door swung open my jaw dropped._

 _All I could see were windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling. The view being only of green pine trees covered in freshly fallen snow, and the snow continuing to fall._

" _Wow" is all I could get out. I walked over the the fireplace, which was surrounded by stone, and warmed my hands. I hear Ali giggling and I turn around to see her bouncing on the king size four post bed.  
"Isn't this incredible, Em? We are going to have THE best time ever!". I can't help but smile at how excited she is. I walk over to the edge of the bed and she jumps right towards me landing less than 2 inches away. _

" _I'll go get our bags" she says, her warm breath hitting my lips as she winks and walks past me.  
_

 _I follow her out into the main living space of the cabin and I hear bottles clanking against the bar in the corner. Hanna is emptying her bag, placing bottle after bottle onto the wooden surface._

" _This night is going to be epic!" the blonde said as she takes a swig of some sort of red coloured liquor as she walks over placing her hand on my chin, pulling my mouth open before pouring some in._

" _Ah! Hanna that shit is sour!"_

" _It is called sour puss" she laughed as she walked towards Aria, offering some to which the short girl passed._

" _If I start now, I won't make it till sun down" Aria laughed as Hanna made a face at her._

 _Once we were all settled, dressed in our comfies, we decided to make our own pizzas. I never thought cooking could be so much fun._

 _We laughed, we drank, and we designed our own little pizzas exactly how we wanted them. As I was about to put my pizza in the oven, both hands full, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a finger coming at my face._

 _Before I had time to react, I realized Ali had smeared red sauce on my nose and each of my cheeks._

 _I shot her a fake angry face before throwing my pizza in the oven. The beautiful blonde in front of me just smiled as innocently as she could before taking steps backwards slowly._

 _With pizza sauce still on my face I quickly run to dip my finger in the sauce jar, at the same time, the other girl turns and bolts out of the room._

" _Don't get that everywhere!" I could here Spencer yell after us as I chased Ali down the hall.  
_

 _Just as she was about to slam the bathroom door i stopped it with my foot._

 _Slowly opening the door I see the blonde shaking her head "no" while backing up slowly. A terrified look on her face with a glint of fun in her eyes.  
I put my saucy finger into the air as I walked towards her slowly, knowing she had nowhere to go to get away. As I got within a foot of her, the other girl grabbed my hand before I could react and stuck my finger into her mouth. Not expecting this, my automatic reaction was to moan as she sucked the sauce off of my finger. I panicked internally not knowing what she was going to do after clearly hearing the noise that came from me, that is, until I saw the other girl close her eyes and suck my finger harder, a moan escaping deep in her throat. Suddenly, Ali opened her eyes, her pupils dark with seduction as she smiled and walked past me. I stood there for I don't know how long, sauce on my face, and a warm feeling between my legs. It was in that moment I knew tonight was going to be a long night.  
_

 _As the night got later, the drinks got stronger, the talking and laughs got louder, and the sexual tension between Ali and I grew thicker. It was as though there was this magnetic force between us. With every look and every touch, no matter how appearingly innocent, we both knew it was there. Ali and I sat on the floor with our backs along the love seat on which Aria and Spencer sat behind us. Next to the love seat, Hanna sat in the chair pouring shots into the little glasses on the table._

" _Next, we are going to play a drinking game!" Hanna said excitedly._

" _Oh this should be interesting" Spencer said, "And which game will we be playing Hanna?" she continued._

" _This one is Truth or Dare. BUT how it works is, if you accept the truth or the dare, the person asking needs to take a shot, however, if you deny the truth or dare, you need to take a shot, understood?" Hanna explains. All of us nod, and Hanna looks at me squinting her eyes in thought.  
_

" _I'll go first. Emily. Hmmmm, truth or dare?"_

 _Unable to decide, I look to Ali who sits there with drunken eyes smiling at me, she mouths the words dare._

" _Dare" I tell Hanna apprehensively._

" _Yes! I was totally hoping you'd pick dare. I've been waiting for this moment...like forever. Ok, so you remember when you were helping me with that dance routine for that pageant?"_

" _Um yessss" I answer her unsure of what she is getting at._

" _I want you to perform that routine for us" she pulls out her phone searching before the song " Bang, Bang" starts to play._

" _Now go, we will be scoring you on this performance Miss Emily." Hanna laughs.  
_

 _I can feel my cheeks go red as all the girls start to laugh. I stand up brushing my sweating hands on my pants before walking over to the clear spot in the middle of the room. I close my eyes trying to place myself in the song, and catch which steps I would be on. As I start moving my body, I slowly open my eyes. Rolling my eyes at what a dork I feel like, I briefly glance at Ali. The brief glance quickly becomes prolonged as I see the most hungry eyes I have ever seen on any person staring back at me. She is literally looking at me as though she wants to eat me. Here, now._

 _At first I feel extremely nervous about the way she is looking at me, but quickly the alcohol in my veins brings a newfound courage. I could have fun with this._

 _I stare intently into her eyes, as my body moves in ways that speak the words to the song. Suddenly, the music stops and I stop dancing with my eyes still staring intently on Alison. I've heard the saying " fucking them with their eyes" and i'm pretty sure this was it._

" _Ok! Em! Wow, that was…" Hanna swallows before continuing " very… hot. That was very very hot." Aria and Spencer agreed while Alison just sat there still staring._

" _Ok! Let's vote!"  
All the girls voted 10 and when Alison finally clued into what was happening after Hanna repeated her name multiple times, she blurted out "9.5" sticking her tongue out in a mocking way. _

_The girls played a couple more rounds but quickly realized the shots were just getting everyone way too drunk, way too quickly. They all decided they should put on a movie before going to bed. Alison jumped up to her feet announcing she was going to go make some drinks, after getting everyone's order, she put her hand out to me asking me to come help. As I helped Ali pour the drinks, I suddenly felt her warm breath hitting my ear and her hand sliding into mine._

" _When we go back in there I am going to tell them I am sleepy and that I'm going to bed. Wait 20 minutes and then tell them you're tired too."_

 _I turned my head to see Ali biting her bottom lip. With her standing this close to me I could smell her perfume and see my reflection in her eyes. Everything about this moment was more intoxicating than any amount of alcohol could ever produce. All I could do was smile and nod before feeling her release my hand and watching her walk back towards our friends. I followed behind taking my previous seat, placing the drinks on the table. As planned, Ali yawned as she said  
"I'm exhausted and feeling way too buzzed guys. I'm gonna have to sit this movie out and head to bed. Goodnight bitches". _

_The girls answered "night" in unison before pressing play on the movie._

 _I sat on the floor watching images flash in front of my eyes paying no attention to what was happening on the tv screen ahead of me. All I could do was chug the drink I had poured as quickly as possible, shutting down any nerves about what was going to happen once I got into that room. The way Ali was talking made it sound like she wanted to do anything but sleep, and the way she was looking at me confirmed it._

 _I secretly glanced at my phone to check the time, as exactly 20 minutes has passed, I stand up and gather my blanket._

" _I'm gonna go to bed now too guys, I really don't want to pass out here on the floor."_

 _The other girls say goodnight as I walk towards the hallway. Before entering the bedroom, I step into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and fix my hair. After making sure I look a little more put together, I step back out into the hallway and tip toe towards the bedroom.  
_

 _I slowly open the door seeing a hue of glowing orange dance along the walls and ceiling. The light of the moon casting a gentle glow outside, making the trees and snow a beautiful sight. Everything about the room in the moment is romantic. I look across the space to see Ali standing by the window with two glasses in her hand._

 _Everything about the room in this moment is perfect, I say to myself again, as I smile towards Ali. She is wearing silk black pjs and has her back towards me, admiring the outdoors. It seems as though she doesn't know I am in the room. I slowly walk in her direction, coming to a stop directly beside her, also staring out the window. I feel her hand me a wine glass as she puts her own to her lips and glances at me. I look into her eyes as I take a sip also._

" _Things were getting to be a bit much in there " Ali said quietly, "I kinda just wanted to spend some time with just you, if that's ok?"_

 _She looked at me as though she was looking for reassurance._

" _Of course it's ok." I reply, as I take her hand into mine "I like when it's just you and me. Plus, this room is so beautiful, it would be a waste not to spend more time in here."_

 _Ali looked at me with a seductive smile as she took the glass out of my hand. She put both glasses down onto the side table as she turned back to face me. She reached her hand up to my face pushing my hair behind my ear before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss onto the corner of my mouth._

 _She backs up slowly, smiling bashfully as though she was nervous to do anything more. This was weird. Usually Ali is the one who is brave and confident. Usually Ali is the one who makes the first move. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she wanted more. This time I pushed her hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her on her lips… gently at first, but the intense feelings from earlier in the night came to the surface as I bravely slid my tongue into her mouth, my hands dropping to her hips. We both moaned into each others mouth which just intensified the moment even more. I felt Ali's hands grip in my hair as I slid my hands up her back inside of her shirt, goosebumps rising on her skin as I did.  
_

 _I began to back Ali up towards the bed as our kisses grew more and more heated. As she fell to the bed, I began to kiss down her neck and back up to suck gently on her earlobe, my hands sliding up her arms until our hands joined above her head._

" _Move up" I whisper into her ear as she shimmies her body further onto the bed. I kiss down her neck before moving to her jaw line. Her breathing increasing as her lips fall open, her eyes closed gently as she moved her head in sync with my kisses. I bring our lips together again, as I feel her hands slip up the back of my shirt moving to push it upwards. We break apart as she lifts my shirt over my head leaving me in just a bra and my plaid pj bottoms. I smile as I look deep into her eyes, before putting my finger up as to say "one minute" as I run over to the door and lock it.  
_

 _As I approach the bed, I see Ali sit up and remove her own shirt, only Ali is not wearing a bra. My jaw drops as I admire her silky white skin and pink nipples. I bite my bottom lip as she then pulls back the comforter sliding under the covers hiding her breasts with a knowing smile, causing me to blush. Still sitting she reaches to the side table to grab the bottle, taking a swig before handing it to me as I kneel onto the bed. I take a swig and then reach over her body to place the bottle back on the table._

 _As I move to sit back up she stops me, pulling my face into hers, kissing me hard. I can feel her hand slide behind my back and undo my bra with ease. I adjust myself so i'm laying partially over the blonde, underneath the blankets, as we continue to kiss. I dance my fingers along her stomach moving upwards towards her breasts. I can feel the alcohol warming my face and I can feel my body craving more. We have never gone this far before. I hover my hand over Ali's left breast, sucking on her bottom lip as I pull back. I watch her face as I start to massage her breast, her eyes closing and another moan growing deep in her throat. I can't help but smile. She is perfect.  
_

 _I move my body lower as I begin to suck Ali's other nipple while continuing my motions on her other breast. The moment my lips begin to suck, I feel Ali shift her legs so that her left leg raises in between my thighs, placing pressure on my centre. Out of pure instinct I begin to rock my hips against her leg, in an attempt to relieve some of the building pressure._

" _Mmm, Ali" I breathe against her nipple as I suck it again before releasing it with a *pop*. I bring myself up over her, looking into her crystal blue eyes. Alison looks different in this moment. Unsure if it is the perfect romantic setting we are in, the fireplace burning away, the snow gently falling into the window, or if it's this new level of intimacy we are reaching. Alison looks vulnerable and innocent. She has never looked so-_

 _My thoughts are interrupted as she pulls me down into her lips desperately. She grips my hair and moans into my mouth. Passion overtakes me as I move to straddle her hips. I rock into her as we continue to kiss. I run my fingers momentarily just under the waistband of her silk pants. I stop kissing Ali, leaving my lips just touching hers, fighting to look into her eyes as I start to run my hand into Ali's pants, I feel tears forcing their way to the surface of my eyes.  
"I love you Ali". _

_That was the exact moment when everything changed.  
_

" _Get off of me, Emily" she said barely whispering. " Get off of me."  
I couldn't be hearing this right. This is what she wanted isn't it?  
"Emily! Get the fuck off me right now!" She screamed at me. I fell back as I scrambled off of her. Falling onto the floor and sliding backwards until my back hit the wall on the other side of the room. My heart beating faster than I have ever experienced before. My mouth going dry and sweat dripping off my skin. I had no words. What just happened? _

_I saw Ali sit up and put her shirt back on, an absent look on her face as she acts as though i'm no longer in the room. She lays back down and rolls over with her back facing me. I'm frozen, unable to move. I don't know how much time goes by before I get brave enough to approach the blonde laying on the bed. I stand up and slowly walk towards her. I pick up my shirt, remembering how Alison was the one to take it off of me, and slide it back on. I slowly sit onto the bed waiting for some sort of movement from Ali. When nothing happens I lay down flat on my back as close to my edge of the bed as I can get without falling off. I swallow hard and take a deep breath before barely speaking.  
_

" _Ali? Are you awake?" my words are heavy, and filled with uncertainty about what is going to happen next. I hear a sniffle and a whimper but no words._

" _Ali, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Ali, i'm sorry"_

 _Nothing._

 _I lay wide awake the entire night, feeling as though I was in someone else's life. What had almost been the most amazing night of my life, quickly turned into the worst nightmare._

 _The next morning, with Ali still lying asleep with her back to me, I ventured out to the kitchen to see Spencer making coffee._

" _Morning" Spencer said, before turning around and looking at me with her face looking shocked "What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing, coffee please?" I ask forcing the words. Spencer eyes me up and down suspiciously as she hands me the hot mug. As I walk to move into the living room Hanna walks past me to enter the kitchen._

" _Morning Em- what the fuck happened to you last night?" Hanna asks loudly as she approaches Spencer who is shaking her head "no", silently telling her to leave it be.  
Hanna shrugs as she sits at the breakfast counter. Aria sits next to her and looks into the living room to where I am sitting alone.  
_

 _I can feel her eyes on me as I turn and force an " almost smile" before going back to staring at the wall._

" _What's wrong with her?" Aria whispers loud enough for me to hear, though I don't hear an answer as I continue to sit. I have never felt so numb yet so full of pain in my entire life. All I want is to go home, crawl into my bed, and never leave again. I feel so embarrassed that I let myself go there with Alison last night. I feel so embarrassed that I told her I loved her. I feel so ...so.. angry! How could she? She acted as though this was what she wanted. She gave me all the signs, and then just… didn't? Was this a sick joke? Oh my god I'm going to …._

 _I ran down the hall as fast as I could before throwing up into the toilet. I could hear Hanna making some sort of jokes and comments about how i'm hungover and should learn how to manage my drinking. I brushed my teeth and was rinsing my face at the sink when I noticed Ali standing in the hallway looking down at the ground, waiting for the washroom. I stopped what I was doing and watched her for a few moments, but when it became clear she wasn't going to acknowledge my existence, I left the washroom, whispering "sorry" as I walked towards the bedroom._

 _I packed my bags and dragged them to the front door. I sat in the chair covering my face with my arms as I waited for the other girls to get ready. I ignored the other girls comments about how hungover Ali and I were._

 _In the car on the way home, I couldn't help but notice the atmosphere was so different from the way up, where Alison and I chatted and joked around until we fell asleep on each other. Coming home, we sat as close to the opposite side of the back seat as you could possibly get. As the car drove up to the curb in front of my house I looked over to Ali to see if she was going to turn her head to say goodbye, or even do anything at all. I noticed a red mark on the side of her neck and my throat went dry._

" _Bye, thanks for the ride" I closed the car door gently. As I finally got into the safety of my own home, alone and far away from everyone. I felt everything come crashing down on me. The pain, the anger, the hurt. I have never felt so ashamed, and used in all my life. I broke down, falling to the ground, tears running down my face..._

BANG!

BANG!

Emily didn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks until the thunder brought her back to her present moment. "Seriously? Again?" she thought as she looked up to the clouded sky. Emily reaches into her pocket pulling out her phone looking at the time. 3:50 PM.

"Okay" Emily said to herself as she took a deep breath.

She knew the feelings in this situation were complicated. And she also knew Alison had yet to give her an explanation as to what happened that night, though, Emily knew it wouldn't make a difference. Not now. Her actions were enough to give Emily the message loud and clear. She knew she had to make it clear to Alison that she wanted her back in her life, that she missed her friend. She had to make it clear that she was willing to move past everything and start over. That whatever had happened between them was in the past to be buried far below the surface and the only way they could move forward would be by having a brand new fresh start. A friendship. No kissing, no touching, no flirting.

Emily had made the choice in that moment to accept that this was all it would ever be, and she had to show Alison she could give her that. Show her she would never hurt her or allow herself to be hurt that badly again. Emily stood and brushed off her skirt before whispering "It's time."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well… what did you guys think?! Please comment and let me know. What do you think caused Alison to suddenly switch like that? Do you think this relationship can be repaired? Ah so many questions!**

 **I'd love to hear from you, on here, or find me on Tumblr: dawsonspks**

 **Thanks again to the amazingly talented Loeylolo for helping me out! ( Don't forget to check out her latest chapter for "Don't You Remember", just posted today, it's incredible!)**

 **Until next time xo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

 **Yay! An update!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: This one comes with a trigger warning.**

 **Thank you once again to everyone who commented/ reviewed the last chapter, it literally makes my day to see that people are enjoying my story, and I definitely pay attention to the feedback I get ( as you may notice in this chapter).  
I won't waste any more time… enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Alison stared at the note in her hand with a huge smile on her face. This was it. This was finally going to be her opportunity to set things straight with Emily. She was finally going to get to explain what happened that night, and hopefully, she will get the chance to have a fresh start with the girl who she's missed so much, even if she felt she didn't deserve it. Alison looks around to see that the other girl has left so quickly that she was no longer in sight.

Ali greeted her brother as she ran up the stairs, deciding that since Emily has given her some extra time, she would use it to her full advantage, making herself look what she hopes to be irresistible to the other girl. She rips apart her closet and drawers before finally laying out the perfect outfit on her bed. Nodding to herself in approval, she grabs a towel and heads for a shower.

As the hot steam envelopes her, the blonde tips her head back to let the water run down her face and body. She realizes that this day could change everything for her, either for worse or the better. She just hopes that Emily will let her explain. As her thoughts take her away, she remembers that night.

 _Alison had been looking forward to the winter weekend getaway with her friends since it was first brought up, but even more so since she and Emily had won the nicest bedroom in the place. She knew that this would be the perfect place and time to finally talk about what had been happening between them._

 _Lately, Ali had been feeling things she had never felt before when it came to the brunette. Wanting to be closer to her, feeling weightless whenever she was in her presence. The way the other girls smile could make everything else in the world could tell that the brunette could see her for who she really was, and it scared her but at the same time she knew she wanted to be worth the effort to Emily, no matter how hard it would be for them. She wanted to be the person Emily saw her as. She was ready, and she could sense Emily was probably ready too._

 _She decided she would just have fun with the girl, despite the fact their friends were around. She would not hold back. Stare a little longer, play around a bit more. Baby steps. When Emily decided to chase her with pizza sauce on her finger as a little "payback" for her charade, and she realized the two of them were alone in the bathroom together, she knew this was her opportunity to give Emily a sign that she wanted to move things to another level._

 _Locking eyes with the girl in front of her while grabbing her hand, she moved the saucy finger into her mouth sucking gently, swirling her tongue around the brunettes finger. She couldn't help but moan when she saw the other girls breath hitch in her throat, and her eyes darken. Knowing everyone was just on the other side of the wall, and that they could walk past the open the door at any second, Alison decided to pull her finger back out of her mouth and leave the other girl standing there wanting more._

" _Perfect" the blonde thought as she walked by with a smirk, she knew it was clear they were on the same page now._

 _Everything about that night was perfect. Like an incredible dream you wouldn't want to wake up from. Alison was sure she knew what she wanted with Emily that night, and when the other girl met her in the room after saying "goodnight" to their friends, it was confirmed. In every touch, look and smell. The taste of the other girl's lips… was intoxicating. Until, something happened. Something neither girl had prepared themselves for._

 _Once Emily's shirt was removed and she had gotten up to close and lock the door, Alison started to feel her heart beating faster and her throat going dry. Brushing this off as "normal" nerves, the girl removed her shirt and took a swig of the alcohol to try and calm them. She saw the beautiful brunette approach and lean over to grab the bottle off of the night stand, and watched intently as she also took a sip._

 _Alison smiled as she realized that the other girl must've been nervous too. As Emily moved up after placing the bottle back on the table, Ali realized she couldn't give in to her nerves, and quickly pulled the taller girl in for a kiss and reached behind her at the same time, removing her bra. As the kiss grew deeper, Ali could feel wetness growing between her legs, only increasing as she felt Emily's hand moving over her breast._

 _The blonde could feel a mix of feelings swirling through her, her heart beating quicker and a whirlwind of random thoughts passing through her mind faster than she could register. She tried to calm her thoughts by telling herself to be in the moment and to breathe._

 _Focusing on the movements of the other girl's hand on her breast she felt herself start to get lost in her touch, moaning in pleasure._

 _Wanting to feel closer, she raised her leg to apply pressure to the brunettes center. Feeling the other girl grind down turned Alison on even more. She looked at the girl on top of her, staring back into her eyes just as intently and knew in that moment, that she, without a doubt, loved her. And wanted this more than anything._

 _She felt the brunette move her fingers under the waistband of her pants and suddenly her thoughts started to invade her mind again. Only this time it was more intense. Her body felt heavy under the weight of the other girl and she could feel the air in the room diminishing._

 _She could hear the other girl speak but she couldn't make out the words as she felt as though she was being sucked into a dark tunnel. Suddenly, she was in another place, another person in her presence. Someone stronger...rougher. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't see a face but she could recognize the new smell, a mix of hard liquor and cologne. The vanilla scent of the brunette she loved had diminished. The thoughts screaming in her mind were the only thing clear...  
_

" _What is happening?" Alison thought to herself as she felt herself begin to panic. Her chest began to grow tight as her mind raced._

" _Why can't I breathe?" she asked silently, as she felt Emily's lips against her neck, hot breath hitting her skin as the other girl ground down against her thigh, and Alison knew that this should feel good. It should feel great! But this panic that had settled over her was overwhelming._

" _Why now?" she thought angrily, as she tried to get her heart to settle and her breathing to even out, but it seemed the more she tried, the more worked up she got, and the harder it was to breathe._

" _Oh my god I'm suffocating" she thought to herself, her voice loud inside of her head, mixed with the sound of Emily's subtle moans._

" _Please. Don't ruin this moment for me" she begged silently, because she wanted this. She had wanted this for so long, and now they could finally have it, just as long as she could calm herself enough to let herself enjoy it._

 _Emily still seemed totally oblivious, and her grinding movements had sped up, her hips rocking deeper and harder into Alison's thigh, and her own breathing becoming more shaky and raspy with every movement._

" _Emily, where are you?" She asked silently, as she realised that Emily hadn't yet noticed that she was frozen to the bed and was yet to move._

" _Emily please get off for just a minute, I can't breathe" Alison tried to say. She needed air and space, because she still felt as though she were suffocating, but the words didn't come out, instead replaced by choked gasps and breaths, which Emily mistook for sounds of pleasure, only spurring her on even more._

" _Emily, just give me air for one second please." She tried again, but her entire body seemed incapable of doing what her brain wanted her to, as though she were completely and totally paralysed by whatever this was that was taking over her._

 _Feeling like she was drowning the girl tried once again to speak._

" _Get off of me, Emily." she forced out a whisper "Get off of me" she said again louder realizing she had now found her voice, and was also struggling to breathe, her heart feeling as though it was literally beating out of her chest. The girl in shock on top of her, still didn't move. "Emily get the fuck off of me, right now!"_

 _As Emily fell backwards onto the floor , Alison could feel tears running down her cheeks as her breathing started to calm and her heart began to return to a normal rate, she realized she felt numb and yet so full of pain at the same time, not knowing this was possible and having no idea why._

 _Sweat dripping from her forehead she quickly realized that she had just destroyed the other girl. She reached for her shirt and covered herself. Knowing that she had no explanation for what had just happened, and had no way of making this up to the girl she loved so much, she rolled onto her side with her back towards Emily, unable to make eye contact, not wanting to cause anymore pain. Alison laid there staring out the window, wishing she could just disappear, never hating herself more than she did in that moment. She didn't deserve Emily. She was stupid to think she did._

 _She vowed to herself she would never put herself or Emily in that position again. At least not until she knew what had caused… whatever that was. And as soon as she got home she was going to try everything in her power to get to the bottom of it and to try and become the girl that Emily deserved, if she'd ever want her again._

Popping her lips together in the mirror after applying a fresh coat of lip gloss, Alison stands back to check herself out. Her straightened blonde hair cascades her shoulders, which are covered in her favourite black leather motorcycle jacket, under the coat she is sporting a low cut white tank top, black skinny jeans tuck into her black high heeled boots that come just below the knee. She decided to go lightly with the make up since it was after all just afternoon coffee, and decided to just apply mascara along with the strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

Ali checks the time on her phone, 3:45PM. She bends over and reaches her hand in between her mattress to remove a pink envelope. She stares at the piece of paper before she shoves her phone and the envelope into her purse. Bending over to show her devoted dog Pepe some attention and love, she whispers "Wish me luck" as the pup licks her hand.

The blonde arrives at The Brew 15 minutes early and decides to wait outside for the other girl to arrive. She reaches into her purse pulling out the envelope once again. She reflects on how long it took her to get to this point. Now being able to share the contents of the envelope with the other girl. 500 times she attempted to explain, 500 versions of the same story.

"Hey!" the blonde hears the familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Hey you!" she responds as she quickly shoves the envelope back into her purse.

She stands and turns, staring at the brown eyed girl awkwardly. Wanting so badly to open her arms and reach for a hug "Are you ready?"

Emily swallows hard as she "accidently" looks the girl in front of her up and down. Catching herself she shakes her head and throws her hands in her pocket.

"Of course" flashing a bright smile at the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

Emily walks ahead and holds the door open for the other girl, once again staring her down. The brunette realizes in that moment it is going to be harder than she ever imagined to move past these feelings.

Alison walks towards a table farthest to the back on the left hand side. Their table. Emily remembers all the days and evenings the two of them would spend in those seats. Talking, laughing, subtle touches, flirting, crying…

"STOP IT" Emily mentally scolds herself, this can't happen.

Once both girls take a seat, there is a heavy silence that fills the air. Both girls fidgeting with their hands, until Alison breaks in a slight laughter.

" How have you been?" Ali asks, trying to start a conversation, after all, it was her idea to meet, and talking was the reason for it.

" I've been… okay. I guess." Em looks into Ali's eyes before continuing " I'm glad we are here" she finishes with a genuine smile on her face.

"Me too" Ali says smiling back.

"I'll start" both girls say at the same time.

"You go ahead" Alison speaks first "Please." she says with a comforting smile.

"Ok." Emily says with a matching smile, she takes a deep breath and stares into the aqua eyes before her as she begins to speak.

"I don't really know what to say, even though I am thinking and feeling so much. I can tell you, I did some thinking after school, that's why I wanted to wait until a little later." Emily says quickly as looks down at her hands watching herself play with her fingers nervously.

She continues to speak as she looks back into the other girl's eyes.

"Can we just forget everything that happened?" Emily blurted as quickly as she could "I mean, if you're okay with it, I would like to just start over and bury everything that happened before?"

Before Alison has a chance to answer a waitress with long blonde hair approaches the table.

"Hello ladies, can I get you anything today?" the blonde asks in a friendly tone, holding her glance on Emily.

Alison speaks first with a slight tone "I'd like a vanilla mocha, and she would like an Americano". Alison looks to Emily for confirmation as the brunette smiles to confirm.

"Thank you" Alison says with a slight tone.

"No problem, I'll be right back with your order." the waitress says, glancing to the brunette her smile growing bigger before walking away.

Alison scoffs before beginning to speak.

"Anyways" she says before continuing "You're saying you'd like to just forget everything and start over with our friendship?" Alison says trying to sound more curious than in disbelief, her hand sliding onto the envelope.

Emily thought about it before forcing out a barely convincing nod. The blonde's facial expression told Emily that Alison wasn't buying it.

Maybe she needs to prove to Alison that she is capable of doing this. Of just being her friend.

"I miss you, Alison so yes, I would like to please start over." Emily says smiling and wanting so badly for her to believe that she is willing to do whatever it takes. Alison studies everything the other girl is saying and doing trying to figure out what is happening. She needs to explain what happened, and tell her how she feels.

Emily glances over to the happy blonde behind the counter before taking a deep breath and looking into the blue eyes of the true love of her life.

"Em-" the the girl in front of her says sadly before being interrupted by the brunette .

"Hold that thought for just one second!" She says holding up a finger "I'm going to go get our drinks, I'll be right back" Emily forces a smile before rising to her feet. The blonde frowns as the other girl walks away.

She wipes her hands on her skirt as she approaches the counter.

"Hey" the blonde waitress greets her "I was just about to bring these over. You didn't have to walk all the way over here" 

"It's ok" Emily says feeling a little nervous "I actually wanted to ask you something" the girl says shaking in her breathe. She has never done anything like this before. The barista looking at her, waiting.

"I don't want you to take things the wrong way or, like, if i'm wrong in my assumptions please just tell me, it would be totally cool, but um, would you like to go for dinner with me Friday night?" she quickly switches from looking into the other girl's eyes to staring down at the floor, feeling terrified more now that the words have come out.

"Like a date?" the blonde says with a chuckle

The chuckle does not make Emily feel more comfortable with what is happening, but when she looks at the other women she knows she's being genuine and actually seems even happy about the suggestion.

"Um yes, I mean, if you want. I'm sorry if i'm being weird. I've never actually asked anyone on a date before so…"

"I'd love to" the waitress responds with a large smile on her face "I work until 6 if you'd like to meet here? " she grabs the white pencil that is used to write on the lids of the coffee cups, she grabs the americano and writes her number on the lid followed by a heart. "I can't wait, Emily" she says.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Emily asks, slightly freaked out.

"I saw your picture in the back, and I asked about you. We're working together next Tuesday" the blonde responds as Emily nods her head "that makes sense" she laughs as she grabs the cups. "See you Friday!"

"I can't wait" the blonde responses before saying "My name's Sabrina, by the way"

Emily shakes her head, feeling stupid for asking the girl on a date before even knowing her name, and then forgetting to ask.  
"It's nice to meet you Sabrina" She replies, before she turns and walks back to the table where her blonde friend sits waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Alison asks annoyed.

A nervous smile forms on Emily's face before she speaks.  
"Um" She chuckles nervously before continuing "I was just talking to Sabrina over there for a minute" glancing to the girl behind the cash. She looks at Alison before continuing "We are going on a date Friday."

Alison just stares at Emily for a moment or so before responding. Blinking rapidly in disbelief of the words she was hearing.

"A date? Wow, that was quick." unable to control her jealousy. She closes her eyes tight and makes an effort to regain control of herself.  
"I mean, um , that's great Em" she says with a forced smile as she she reaches in her bag and crumples the envelope between her fingers before shoving it to the bottom of her bag.

Emily forces a tight lipped smile, before taking a sip of her coffee, briefly staring out the window wondering if she was making a huge mistake. She half expected Alison to be happier. Isn't this what she wanted?

She looks back to Ali who is sitting staring into her coffee.

"I'm so sorry. What was it that you wanted to say?" Emily suddenly feels like the biggest jerk, not giving Alison the time to speak her side before she had left the table.

Alison looks up when the brunette starts to speak and takes a deep breath before smiling.

"Um, actually the same thing." the girl lied through her teeth "I miss you" she smiled as she choked the words out "I just want you back in my life" she smiles with tears in her eyes,

"And I'm really sorry about that-"

"No. Don't say it." the brunette interrupts "You don't need to be sorry. I get it. And we can't go back there or else we will never be able to move forward." Emily reaches her hand out gently touching Ali's, which rested on top of the table. The touch sent sparks through the blonde, controlling herself she just tried to smile as much as she could pushing the tears aside. The brunette deserved to be happy and if this was what she wanted, Ali would support her in that, no matter how much it killed her inside.

Ali quickly grasps her purse and pulls her hand back.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot I have to walk Pepe. I should get going." She says firmly as she stands to her feet as Emily mirrors her actions, surprised by the sudden rush for Ali to leave.

"Thank you for meeting me Emily" she takes a deep breath "I'm… glad we talked."

"Me too" the brunette says with a smile as she pulls the blonde in for a hug.

Ali breathes in deeply taking in her favourite scent before backing away and smiling before heading out towards the door." As she is about to leave she turns and speaks to Emily  
"Text the girls, maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow and get you a new outfit for your date" she says with a smile , in an attempt to leave this meeting on a happier note.

Emily smiles as Alison walks out the door. She barely makes it through the threshold before tears overcome her eyes.

 **DING**

Alison pulls out her phone to see a message from Emily to the group:

 **Mall tomorrow after school?! Let's gooooo! ;)**

Alison shoves her phone back into her purse before walking slowly and sombrely home, completely unaware that both girl's were trying their hardest to make the other happy, while hiding their pain deep inside.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ahh! Ok, please don't hate me. I read this over and over and it bothers me too, but this is necessary to the story and I promise, Emison will always and forever be endgame.**

 **As for Alison's POV from the flashback, we see a little more in depth about what may have caused her push Emily away, and we will find out a little more as the story continues. What do you think is happening/ happened? Let me know your predictions, thoughts, comments etc.  
Once again thank you to the amazing, incredibly talented, super awesome, uber patient, my friend loeylolo for ALL of her help and support. Don't forget to check her out ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys!  
So sorry this update took so long, once again I have been working a alot and also got sick. Boooo! I promise to try and update sooner going forward.**

 **This is actually only half of what chapter 5 was supposed to be, but I have been receiving messages asking me to hurry my ass up, so here it is.**

 **Also, if you notice any errors please DM me and let me know, I'm sure there will be at least a few.**

 **In regards to some comments on the last chapter …**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It makes my day seeing a new review! I love you guys for it!**

 **I know some of you were really not happy with my choice to have Emily ask Sabrina out on a date. I chose Sabrina only because it seemed fitting with the fact they were at the Brew. Believe me, I'm not a fan either.**

 **As far as WHY Emily asked Sabrina out, I feel most people understood but some people may have misunderstood.  
**

 **The only reason the idea to ask Sabrina on a date came to Emily's mind was because she desperately wanted to show Alison that she could JUST be her friend, and wanted to convince her that there were no lingering feelings there, ONLY because she thought that was what Ali wanted based on what happened that night. She felt it was the only way to get Ali back into her life, and to stay. However, reading both sides of this story we see that isn't exactly the case…**

 **I really hope that clarifies things.**

 **Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the mall we go …**

Chapter 5

 **Emily smiles as Alison walks out the door. She barely makes it through the threshold before tears overcome her eyes.**

 **DING**

 **Alison pulls out her phone to see a message from Emily to the group:**

 _ **Mall tomorrow after school?! Let's gooooo! ;)**_

 **Alison shoves her phone back into her purse before walking slowly and sombrely home, completely unaware that both girl's were trying their hardest to make the other happy, while hiding their pain deep inside.**

" Ah, home sweet home. You smell that? That's what heaven smells like!" Hanna gushed as she walked through the doors of the mall.

" All I smell is burnt popcorn from the cinema, and cheap perfume from that booth" Spencer chimed in, pointing to a perfume booth nearby.

Hanna narrows her eyes at Spencer and continues to speak.

" I just can't believe we are finally all back together..." emphasizing the word "finally" while looking between Emily and Alison.

"...shopping for prom dresses. We have dreamt of this day since forever. I've been flipping through some magazines and I think I'm going to go with white, Spencer you would look great in green, it'd totally bring out your eyes."

Spencer rolls her eyes at Aria mocking Hanna as the blond quickly walks ahead, turning around and stopping to face all the girl's.

All but Ali had stopped walking. Ali just continued past Hanna completely uninterested.

"Aria definitely blue. Hmmm, and Emily.." she points her finger at Emily as the taller girl stands while biting her inner lip.

"Em, you would look totally sexy in an all black dress. Don't you agree Ali?" Hanna says as she looks over her shoulder to Alison.

Alison stops walking immediately but waits a few seconds before turning. She looks directly into Emily's eyes, staring intently as she spoke.

"I think Emily would look sexy in any dress she chose. She winked at the tanned brunette before turning back around.

Emily's mouth instantly went try causing her to swallow hard. They begin to follow Ali and with her back to the the group she spoke again.

"Besides, we are here to get Emily a new outfit for her hot date tomorrow night."

The girl's stopped walking instantly, with Aria, Spencer, and Hanna staring at Emily with expectant looks, waiting for an explanation as Emily played with her hands nervously, turning slowly to face them.

"I'm going to get a iced green tea, I'll be back" Ali declared as she walked away from the group towards the busy food court.

" Why didn't you tell us you have a date?!" Hanna asks in disbelief.

" Who is he?" Aria asks curiously.

" I bet it's Ben" Spencer says knowingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It was kind of… sudden. Also, i'm really nervous." Emily admitted looking at her hands.

"So, is it Ben?" Spencer questioned, referring to the guy in their grade who's been following her around all year.

Emily laughed and looked up at her friends.

" It's not Ben. Definitely not Ben. Um, it's actually…" Emily took a deep breath before continuing "... a girl. Her name is Sabrina. She works at the brew"

Emily looked at her friends unsure of what kind of reaction she was going to get, she felt relieved when the response was "oooh's" followed by some smiles.

Aria turned to Spencer and saw a surprised look on her face.

" Wait isn't she the one who baked you special - Ow!"

Spencer smacked her in the arm and shot her a look that instantly shut her up.

" I'm really happy for you Em" Spencer smiled.

" If this is what you want, so am I" Aria smiled while rubbing her arm. She then glanced into the crowd and spotted Ali waiting in line still for her tea.

" I'll be right back" she added before the tiny girl disappeared into the crowd in the direction of Ali.

"Eeeek!" Hanna squealed " This shopping trip just got even better. We have to find you an outfit that will have Sabrina drooling like a pup."

Emily blushed and her eyes went searching to see Aria and Ali finally at the counter. The guy taking their order was a tall blonde, who looked to be around their age with a beach tan and one of those "teethy smiles".

Emily saw Ali suddenly look over to her, their eyes meeting through the crowd for a moment, feeling as though they were the only ones present. That was until Ali broke their moment and turned back to Mr. Blondie, placing her hand on his forearm before saying something and then laughing while running her hand through her hair, she then grabbed her cup and shot the guy her signature wink. The entire interaction causing Emily to cringe.

"Um, hello? Emily? What are you-" Hanna follows Emily's line of sight to catch the end of Alison's interaction with Mr. Blondie, she rolls her eyes and then looks to Emily who is clearly trying to appear unbothered by the whole situation.

" Are you sure about this whole date with Sabrina? Like, are you sure there isn't anyone else you're into" Hanna pushed.

Emily laughed and shook her head, quickly linking her arm with Hannas. " Of course I'm sure."

As Ali and Aria approached with their drinks, Emily pulled Hanna by her arm.

" Now, go find me that outfit you mentioned before, you know, the one that will have Sabrina begging for it." she mused as Hanna and Spencer laughed and followed while Aria and Ali followed slightly behind.

Aria looked to the cup in Ali's hand, noticing a number written on the top.

" So, you gonna call him?" She questions while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Ali laughs, nearly spitting her iced tea out for mouth.

" That guy? No, definitely not. I was just having fun. He is definitely NOT my type." she emphasizes, staring directly into the back of Emily's head as they enter a store.

"Ah, I see." Aria smiles before watching as Ali's mood changes, not wanting to push any further.

Once in the store, Hanna starts to pull various items of clothing out piece by piece throwing them at Emily.

"Oh you have to try this on and show us!" she holds up a black mini skirt before adding it to the pile.

Emily grunts as she struggles to hold all the clothes.

" I think this is enough for now" the tanned girl mumbled.

"Wait!" she hears Ali shout from the other end of the rack.

"I found the perfect shirt!" she continued as she held up a turtleneck and smiled.

Emily laughed nervously as she watched Ali put the turtleneck back with a smug look and then walk away.

She couldn't help but notice the weird energy between them that day. It was as though something had shifted since their meeting the day before. This shift in energy once again caused Emily to second guess whether she was making the right decision.

The girl's headed to the change rooms and Spencer, Hanna and Aria judged each outfit as the tall tanned brunette modeled each one of them. Emily couldn't help but notice Ali's absence in the change room. This was weird to her considering it was Alison's idea to go shopping to begin with.

After some time, they settled on the black faux leather mini skirt, with a grey low cut v neck tight fitting t-shirt paired with a black faux leather vest, and knee high black boots completed the outfit.

" Whoa, Emily you look so hot. I'd bang you." Hanna marveled.

Emily blushed and tried to hide a smile as she checked herself out in the mirror, turning from side to side.

In the mirror's reflection, she noticed Ali out in the main shopping area speaking to one of the sales clerks in the lingerie section. The sales clerk… a woman, was a tall brunette, and she was laughing just a little too hard at whatever Ali was saying. The clerk picked up a bra to show Ali and the blonde gently traced her hand over the other girl's, and as if she knew Emily was watching, at that exact moment, she glanced over to the mirror making eye contact with Emily.

The tension in the air at that exact second confused Emily. She quickly looked back at her own reflection and checked herself out once more. She did look hot, she thought to herself. And figured since Ali was clearly out in the open playing the field, she should have no doubts about her decision to ask Sabrina out.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned around to her friends " this is it" she blurted out before heading back into the change room.

After Emily had decided on an outfit and cashed out, the girl's tracked down Ali and decided they would spend the rest of the time shopping for prom dresses.

Emily was feeling less enthused about prom dress shopping since she had pretty much accepted the fact she didn't want to go. She had dreamt for so long of going with the one she loved, and now that she no longer had that option, she didn't want to go at all. It made matters worse that she was stuck watching that same person try on prom dresses… only to be going to prom with someone else. It hurt, it hurt bad.

As the girl's flipped through the racks of dresses, Aria slid over to where Hanna and Spencer were looking, on the far side of the store, away from Ali and Em.

" Hey, guys?" she whispered to the other two girls " Do you think something weird is going on with Ali and Em?"

" Not any weirder than normal" Hanna laughed as she continued to flip through the rack.

Aria responded with a tight lipped smile " I guess."

Spencer spoke up while continuing to flip through the rack, " One day, they will realize they are madly in love with each other and all this nonsense and games will be put behind them" she laughed and shook her head as she continued " love can be so blind."

Because Emily was the only one not trying on dresses, she was left sitting on the sofa, judging and complementing the girl's on their choices. This was pretty much the last place she wanted to be.

While waiting for the girl's to change, Emily flipped through her phone, looking at picture after picture of her and Ali. Fun selfies, pictures of them on adventures they had been on, a couple of pictures Ali had sent just of her.

Emily looked into the eyes of the girl on her phone. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. So clear and blue. She moved on to look at the girl's lips. The smooth lips she had kissed so many times, she could never get enough of Ali's kisses, she thought to herself as she realized she may never kiss those lips again. That thought alone causing her stomach to turn.

" Em?" her thoughts were broken as she heard a familiar voice from behind the curtain.

" Can you please help me for a sec?" the voice called again.

Emily swallowed, trying to regain her composure, the reality of the situation settling on her. The love of her life, the one she is trying to get over, the one she was just fantasizing about kissing, the one she is now just friends with, is calling her into a change room to ask for help.

"Get it together" she whispered to herself as she picked herself up off the sofa.

" Um yea? What can I help you with?" She asked as her voice cracked, waiting patiently outside the curtain.

" Come in" the blonde insisted.

Emily pulled back the curtain just enough to enter the small stall, and nearly choked when she saw Ali standing in her panties and bra in front of her. Conveniently enough, a matching purple lace bra and thong set.

Emily tried to look everywhere but at Alison, however, it was as though a magnet was drawing her eyes back to the places they dare not look.

" This dress is strapless and i'm having a hard time doing it up, could you please help me?" Ali smirked as she asked the question, knowing full well this was making Emily uncomfortable in the best way.

Emily bites the inside of her lip as she stares at the way Alison's body curves in all the right places. From her breasts, to her hips, to her ass-"

"Em?" Alison questions with an eyebrow raised, fully aware of what she's doing to the girl in front of her.

Emily's cheeks instantly go pink as she runs her hand through her hair, quickly responding.

"Oh ya, of course." she answers realizing she has no idea what the girl standing in front of her said, hoping she can just wing it.

Ali chuckles as she grabs the dress off the hanger and steps down into it, pulling it up to cover her breasts.

Emily walks to the back of Ali as the other girl faces the change room mirror, the blonde watching her every move intensly.

Emily carefully took the top of the dress between the fingers of her left hand, as she began to zip the zipper with her right hand, her finger subconsciously dragged along the bare skin of Ali's back, causing Alison's breath to noticably hitch in her throat.

Emily reveled in the closeness of the moment, knowing she may never feel this close to the girl again. Alison watched Emily in the mirror, in the way she looked over her body. The way Emily looked at her confirmed what she already knew. She wasn't past this. She didn't want to just " be her friend", but why would she insist on going on a date with someone else? Ali was determined to get to the bottom of it.

" There, all done." The taller girl said as her voice cracked.

She stepped back as Ali turned around. Her jaw dropping instantly looking at the girl in front of her. Ali just stood in front of her looking bashful for the first time Emily could remember.

"Ali… you look.." the brunette swallowed hard as she ran her hand through her hair again before tucking it into her pocket.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Knowing she was losing all self control, she quickly left the change room.

Neither girl spoke a word to each other for the rest of the shopping trip, it wasn't until Spencer was dropping Emily off in front of her house that Ali leaned over the back seat.

" Please text me after your date tomorrow, let me know how it goes." Her tone was sweet and genuine.

Emily had forgotten for a moment that there was no school that friday due to teacher conferences.

She forced a smile before replying, " I will."

" Just make it a group message." Spencer said with a smile from the front seat.

" Good luck, I hope it goes well. Be safe."

" Thanks. Bye guys." Emily stepped back and waved before the car drove away.

Emily stomped up the stairs towards her bedroom, dropped her bags on her floor, and then fell face first into her pillow. In that moment, all she could do was question what her life had become, and where it was going to go. She felt like she had no control over anything that was currently happening, even if that wasn't actually the case. She groaned as she heard her phone beeping in her pocket. She pulled it out to see one new text from Hanna.

Hanna: U better send me a pic of you in that sexy outfit :P

Emily laughed and responded,

Emily: We'll see ;)

Emily spent the rest of the night, helping her mom make dinner, and then the two enjoyed a movie together. During the movie she blurted out that she had a date the next day and although Mrs. Fields was surprised, she wasn't upset it was with a girl.

" Sabrina? Who's Sabrina? Did you meet her at school?" her mother questioned turning to face the girl beside her. Her tone was calm and curious.

" No, I actually met her at the brew. We will be working together." Emily smiled, pleased how much easier this conversation is going then she thought it would.

" I see." her mother looked at her with furrowed brows.

" What's wrong? Is it because she is a girl?" Emily starts to get defensive.

Pam interrupts quickly "no, no that's not it. I'm just surprised, I guess, more so about who the date is with… I thought maybe there was someone else you were interested in."

Emily sat looking at her mother with a puzzled look painted across her face.

She laughs and brushes it off " nevermind that, i'm sure you will have an amazing time."

The older women took her daughter under her arm and went back to watching the movie. Emily was tempted to question her mother further but decided she didn't want to complicate things even more with whatever her answer would be.

The next day, Emily decided to take time to focus on herself and try and clear her mind. She started her day with a run through the city, down the streets and through the wooded pathways. She came home and jumped into a hot shower, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of the hot water hitting her skin. Once she got out of the shower, Emily took the time to moisturize her skin and painted her nails.

The day flew by faster than she realized and before she knew it she was standing in front of her bedrooms full length mirror in her new outfit. Her hair had a slight wave to it and her makeup was darker and more dramatic than she would normally wear.

" You can do this, you can do this." She quietly whispered to herself, in an attempt to push away the butterflies in her stomach. She can't remember the last time she felt this nervous. She glanced to the clock which read 5:32 PM, wanting to give herself enough time to stop and pick up flowers, she made the decision now would be the time to leave. She grabbed her purse and as she walked past her dresser abruptly stopping when she spotted a framed photo of her and Ali sitting at kissing rock, with her heart crumbling in her chest she turned

the picture face down, and quickly ran out the door.

 **Ok, please don't send hate mail.**

 **I know some of you guys were hoping for a kiss, and also that last sentence broke my heart to write, but it's all a necessary part of the journey. I promise!**

 **Fingers crossed, I am still hoping to have a new chapter for you on Monday, we shall see.**

 **Thank you so much once again for continuing with this story, please review or message me, I love to hear your feedback!**

 **My tumblr is : dawsonspks**

 **Until next time xo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys! Can you believe it?! Two chapters in two days.**

 **I can't either! Again, I was without my trusted editor on this one, so please DM me with any issues you see!**

 **Anyways, here it is… what I like to call the second half of chapter 5, or 5b, or let's just call it chapter 6.**

 **Whatever you want to call it, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

DING

Emily walked through the doorway of the brew cautiously, attempting to hide the bouquet of flowers from the girl she was meeting. She looked around the cafe to see it was already empty now that it was 5 minutes before closing time. Glancing to the counter Emily noticed there was noone there either.

She took this as an opportunity to regain control of her nerves, and used her reflection in the window to try and fix her hair. As she was doing this, she heard a " Hey there" come from the direction of the counter.

" Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't even hear you come out" Emily chuckled nervously trying to hide her embarrassment of being caught checking herself out.

" I can be sneaky sometimes" the girl behind the counter said with a wink.

" You look amazing" she continued as she eyed the brunette from top to bottom as she approached the counter, her eyes settling on the flowers in the other girl's hand.

" Thank you" Emily responded barely finding her voice, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks.

The two girls stood awkwardly for about 10 seconds before Emily realized she was still holding the flowers. 

"Oh" the girl nervously chuckled again.

"These are for you" Emily held the flowers out in front of her for the other girl to take.

" Aw, Em, these are beautiful. Thank you so much! Listen, I'm just about done here, would you mind if I lock up and quickly run upstairs to my apartment to throw these in water and fix myself up really quickly. I promise it won't more than 10 minutes. You can have this while you wait."

The barista slid a large americano across the counter to the brunette.

Hearing Sabrina call her "Em" made Emily's stomach twist in a way that was uncomfortable. She looked down at the coffee appreciating the fact the other girl had thought of her.

" Aw, thanks. Of course, that's no problem. I don't mind waiting. I didn't realize you were renting the apartment upstairs." Emily grabbed the coffee off the counter and took a small sip after she spoke.

"Oh, ya. It's only been for a bit. I'm not sure how long I will be here to be honest, I'm kind of a gypsy in that way." The girl flashed Emily a smile, the smile was nice, but Emily took notice how it didn't make anything magical happen in her body, not the way someone else's would.

Emily realized she had been staring and quickly smiled an awkward smile back, unsure of what to say.

" Have a seat. I'll be right back." Sabrina motioned to the sofa nearby.

Emily sat down and took a sip of her coffee. Glancing around the coffee shop. It was weird being there after hours. It was so peaceful and quiet. As she looked around, a particular area of the room caught her eye. Their table.

It bothered her that this date had barely started and already the other blonde has taken over her thoughts more than enough times. She tried desperately to push these thoughts away, the hardest part was trying to push away the feelings that came with those thoughts. The way her stomach would flutter when Alison would laugh or say something sweet. The way her body would react with goosebumps and a racing heart at the slightest touch.

" Stop it." she said to herself out loud.

" Stop what?" she heard a voice from behind her.

Emily looked over her shoulder to see Sabrina standing at the bottom of the stairs in a new outfit and her hair style changed with a smile across her face and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Emily quickly stood up, and turned to face the girl, wiping her now sweating palms on her skirt.

" Wow, you weren't kidding about being sneaky. Sorry, I was just… talking to myself. I promise it's not a regular thing… at least I don't think. Wow. Something is wrong with me. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Emily blurted out quickly without taking a breath, mentally scolding herself for being less than smooth.

Sabrina chuckled and rounded the couch to stand in front of Emily.

" I'm sure. Honestly, I think it's really quite cute" the other girl smiles again.

Emily returns the smile, wishing she could feel the way she knows she should be feeling at that statement.

" You look really nice." the brunette complimented the girl standing in front of her. Taking time to admire the other girl's outfit. She was wearing a feminine flowy black tank top, black skinny jeans, and a suede ankle boot. She had numerous bracelets on and a dangly necklace. From what Emily could tell Sabrina didn't wear much makeup, just a little mascara and her hair just fell loose around her face. Sabrina was a pretty girl, but she didn't exactly cause Emily's hormones to rage.

" Um, do you prefer french or italian food? I was thinking we could either go to Cafe Amore or Mama Maria's." Emily questioned.

Sabrina put her finger to her chin as though in thought.

" Hmmmm, well to be honest, I really don't care for french food. Is it ok if we go to Mama Marias?"

" Of course" Emily replied, only slightly disappointed they weren't going for french cuisine. She headed toward the door and held it open for the other girl to walk through, patting herself on the back for being such a "gentle lady".

As Sabrina locked the door to the brew, she looked to Emily as though she wanted to ask something but then looked away as though she was scared.

" Is everything ok?" the brunette asked cautiously.

" Oh ya, um, I hope this isn't weird, you know, since you asked me out and everything. But I was wondering... if you would be ok with me taking over the date after dinner? I mean, if you would let me plan dessert? That is unless you have something else planned."

Emily's eyes shot open, immediately wondering if Sabrina was expecting more out of this date then she was willing to give.

Sabrina laughed seeing the girl's shocked face, realizing what thoughts must be crossing Emily's mind.

" I don't mean like that, silly. I have something cool I want to show you, if you'd like?" the girl smiled nervously.

" Oh ya, of course. I'd love to." Emily squeaked out slightly embarrassed that the girl caught onto her thoughts.

The two girl's walked side by side, a fair distance apart, towards the restaurant. Emily couldn't help but notice how awkward and heavy the mood seemed between them, all she could do was hope it would lighten up soon or else it was going to be a long night. She felt bad also, knowing it was probably her fault that things have become so weird.

In an attempt to make things less awkward, Emily tried to make conversation with the other girl.

" So, have you lived here long?" She asked side eyeing the girl walking next to her.

" Um, I moved here about 2 weeks ago. I was living in New York and I got sick of the hustle and bustle. Needed to go somewhere a little more quiet. Somehow I found myself here."

The brunette nodded in understanding and smiled at the girl walking next to her.

" So what do you think of Rosewood so far?" she questioned.

The blonde looks up, takes a deep breath, and glances back at the brunette. Holding eye contact for seconds before answering.

" I think it's absolutely beautiful." she smiled, continuing to stare directly into Emily's eyes.

The brunette didn't miss the double meaning behind the answer and she could feel her cheeks glowing.

The nervous girl didn't even notice at that moment that they were already standing outside of the restaurant, until Sabrina walked over and held the door open for her.

" Shall we?" the blonde questioned with a smug smile on her, knowing she just had an effect on the brunette for the first time that night. Emily nodded and crossed the threshold.

Dinner went by without the heavy awkwardness that was in the air earlier that evening. The girl's enjoyed conversation, discussing the adventures of their past and future dreams. They laughed and also shared moments of comfortable silence.

It was in those moments of silence that Emily reflected on the situation she currently found herself in. No matter the discussion they had through dinner, somehow her thoughts always came back to one girl, and it wasn't the blonde in front of her. When she discussed the future, she saw only one person there, and again, wrong blonde.

Sabrina was funny, nice, and unique. Emily knew deep down that she wasn't going to be able to lie to herself and fill that void in her heart with Sabrina. And it scared her to think that her only other option could be to be alone, forever.

" Excuse me, I just need to use the restroom." The tanned girl informed the other as she stood.

Dinner had just finished and the bill had just been paid. Emily knew the rest of the night was going to be a mystery to her and that made her feel uneasy.

She pushed through the doors of the empty bathroom and rushed to the sink. She placed her hands on the cold marble countertop and stared into her reflection, searching her own eyes as though they had the answer.

" What are you doing, Emily?" She asked herself quietly.

Sabrina told Emily they would be heading back to her house for dessert, which didn't make Emily feel any less nervous. As the two girls entered the empty coffee shop, Sabrina lead her up the stairs towards the loft. She unlocked the door and stepped to the side to allow Emily to enter first. She noticed first how empty the room appeared, and how boxes still lie scattered across the floor. And then she noticed although the room was bare, Sabrina took the time to display some paintings and pictures from her travels.

" Come on." Sabrina interrupted her thoughts as she took her hand and led her to the window. Emily just looked at her with a skeptical look.

" You want me… to climb out there?" she hesitated.

The blonde just smiled and bit her bottom lip as she pulled the taller girl with her, up and out the window, onto a fire escape.

She continued to drag the girl up the fire escape until they hit the roof.

It was then that Emily felt a sense of wonder come over her. She had never seen anything like it.

On the roof, Sabrina had set up a bunch of cushions and lanterns. There were a variety of baked goods spread out, a thermos, and the part that amazed Emily the most was from where they were sitting they had a perfect view of Rosewood Drive In, which just so happened to be playing " Casablanca" that night.

"Wow" Emily couldn't help but be in complete awe at the sight in front of her.

" Sabrina, this is absolutely beautiful." she said as she slowly approached the area.

" I had no idea you could see the drive in from up here."

" I'm glad you like it. This is my favourite place to come. I don't have a tv, so when I know a movie is playing I'll come up here and watch. Have a seat. I made some cocoa and baked these."

Sabrina sat and Emily followed, keeping a friendly distance between them. Emily sat in wonder as she looked around at the beautiful set up, it was perfect. She glanced over to the girl sitting next to her smiling, and …. It wasn't right. It wasn't perfect. It should of been. But she couldn't lie to herself any more.

This was never going to work and she knew it, she felt awful that she had used the girl beside her to try and prove something to Alison and to herself. That wasn't fair and she felt awful about it.

Realizing she was once again getting lost in her thoughts, she decided she would make the most of the rest of the night, since Sabrina did go through all the trouble of doing this for her, but first thing tomorrow she would need to set everything straight, she wasn't the kind of person to use someone or take advantage of them for personal gain.

Emily looked at the plate of cookies in front of her and reached forward grabbing the biggest one on the plate.

" These look delicious!" she admitted excitedly as she took a huge bite, quickly brushing the crumbs off her face.

" Thank you, Sabrina. All this was so kind of you. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." She spoke truthfully.

" I'm glad you like it" the girl answered with a glint in her eye " I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for taking me out." She smiled before turning to look at the screen in the distance.

The girl's sat in silence as they drank cocoa and watched the movie play on the screen, never moving any closer to one another.

Before the end of the film, Emily announced she should be heading home as it was getting late and her mother might be worried. The girl's exchanged a hug and Sabrina walked Emily to the front of the Brew.

As Emily walked home she decided she wouldn't be texting any of her friends that night, especially Alison. First thing in the morning she knew she needed to tell Sabrina the truth, and as soon as possible after that, she needed to tell Alison everything.

She couldn't go on living this lie, even if it meant she could end up losing the one person she loves most in this world.

 **Authors note cont.**

 **Ok, you guys can almost let out that breath you've been holding, the next chapter will change everything for Emily and Alison.**

 **I can't wait to hear your reviews! Please check me out on tumblr, feel free to message me, anytime about anything!**

 **Until next time! Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I am so happy to finally be able to post the chapter I think a lot of you have been waiting for.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who commented/ reviewed on my last chapter. I always love, love, love them!**

 **If you follow me on Tumblr ( dawsonspks ) you may have seen a post I made in regards to some of the comments I received about Sabrina and the fact she was going to go out with Emily who is still in highschool.**

 **I pointed out the fact that Sabrina's age was never discussed, and it was stated she was "sort of" a gypsy. Sabrina may be a runaway or perhaps emancipated from her parents. Since Emily is graduating high school, Sabrina could even be younger than her.**

 **Anyways, I hope this chapter settles all of that.**

 **Before reading this one I strongly recommend you take the time to listen to the song "Tell Me You Love Me" by Demi Lovato**

 **(I also will add a trigger warning on this chapter)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

 **As Emily walked home she decided she wouldn't be texting any of her friends that night, especially Alison. First thing in the morning she knew she needed to tell Sabrina the truth, and as soon as possible after that, she needed to tell Alison everything.**

 **She couldn't go on living this lie, even if it meant she could end up losing the one person she loves most in this world.**

Emily usually gave herself Saturday to sleep in, pushing her morning run to later in the day. However, the Saturday that followed her date with Sabrina was to be different. She knew she had to get up early so she could sort out this mess she had created, with both Sabrina and Alison.

When Emily got home from her date, she showered and crawled into bed. She saw the minutes pass on the clock as the night grew later, her nerves stole any ability to sleep. However, at some point in the night, exhaustion took over, the last memory she had of the clock read 4:00 am.

When Emily woke the next day, she could tell she slept later than she had planned. She knew before opening her eyes it had to be the afternoon, the light was shining through her blinds brightly, the birds were chirping loud, and she could hear more than one neighbour mowing their lawn.

The still tired girl groaned as she opened one eye while reaching for her cell. A notification blinked across the screen that read " 42 New Messages".

" You have got to be kidding me" she whispered as she exited the notification, not wanting to allow anything to distract her from her plans. She knew her friends were anxious to hear about her date, but she wasn't prepared to lie to them and at this moment she wasn't sure what she would say.

Taking note that the time was now after 1 PM, the girl quickly jumped out of bed and began to change from her pjs into her jogging clothes. Wasting no time, she hit the road at a steady pace, taking her regular route, she used the run to help clear her mind and settle her nerves.

As usual, Emily ran up to the brew. She always stopped for a coffee on her run, however, this time she knew was going to be different. Not knowing if she would find Sabrina behind the counter of the brew or if she would have to go upstairs to her apartment, she took a moment to compose herself, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She prayed for a moment hoping she wouldn't run into one of her friends, or worse, Ali. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Ding

Emily immediately walked over to the counter. Sabrina wasn't anywhere to be seen but she knew the young guy who was working.

" Hey Emily. Your usual?" the boy asked.

" Hey Jack. Um, I'm actually looking for Sabrina. Is she working today?" the girl answered, with her best attempt to sound completely normal.

" Sorry Em, she finished at noon." he immediately took notice of Emily demeanor, quite different than her usually peppy self " But i'm pretty sure she went straight to her place, so you can probably find her there." he said with a smile hoping to help the girl in front of him.

"Great! Thanks!" she replied before quickly heading towards the stairs, not even caring if she had her coffee today. She didn't want to waste more time. She took the stairs two at a time and before she knew it she was standing at the girl's door. She suddenly her nerves came rushing back. She realized she had no idea what she was going to actually say to the girl on the other side of the door. She didn't want Sabrina to feel as though she had done something wrong, and she also didn't want to make her feel as though Emily had used her, because that was not her intention. Realizing she had not choice but to "wing it" she quickly knocked on the door. Within seconds she heard shuffling, and the door opened.

"Emily! Hi." the blond girl greeted with a smile on her face, surprised to see the tall girl standing there.

"Hey, Sabrina. Um, I hope you don't mind me just coming by like this." she took a deep breath before continuing, looking down to the ground while shoving her hands into her pockets" I was wondering if we could talk."

She finally got the courage to look at the girl in front of her, just in time to see the girl's expression change. The smiling face morphing into one of confusion.

" Of coarse, come in. Is everything ok? Are you ok?" the girl asked, her words laced with concern as she made room for Emily to enter her apartment.

" God, I don't even know where to start." Emily started pacing, playing with her hands, her words coming out quicker than she intended.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just confused. And I was trying to fix things. And I thought you were pretty… and you were there. I knew deep down inside it wasn't right… it wasn't the right decision but I did it anyways. And it's wasn't fair to you…"

Sabrina took a step forward and gently grabbed both of Emily's wrists in her hands, bringing the girl to a stop.

" Emily, It's ok. Breathe. Talk to me." She spoke softly and her face reassured the panicked girl she was willing to hear what she had to say.

She pulled Emily by her wrists to sit on the love seat, the lone piece of furniture in the living room. She kept a friendly distance between them and once she sat, she let go of Emily's wrists.

" What were you trying to fix? What decision?" She spoke again, her calm voice instantly helped to put Emily's nerves at ease.

Emily took a deep breath again, before locking eyes with the blonde in front of her.

" How much do you want to know?" She asked barely above a whisper.

" As much as your comfortable telling me." the blonde replied

" Why don't I go make us each a coffee? That will give you time to gather your thoughts and then when I'm finished we can talk. Ok?"

"Ok." Emily forced a tight lipped smile. Her eyes began to roam the room until they focused on a painting leaning against the far wall. The painting was of the Eiffel tower.

Immediately, she thought of Alison.

" _You and me in sweet Paris. How does that sound?..._ _You'd look so good on top of the Eiffel tower, wind in your hair"_

" _How long we going away for?"_

" _How about forev-"_

Once Sabrina sat down with the coffees, Emily was brought back to the present. She took a deep breath and slowly started to explain everything. The longer Sabrina calmly sat and listened, the more comfortable Emily felt talking. So she talked. And talked. And talked. She had been keeping so much in she didn't realize how much everything had been weighing down on her, until it started to come out. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Tears ran down her face, and Sabrina grabbed her a tissue. She didn't realize until she ran out of words to say, just how much she had in fact said to the other girl.

" I'm so sorry Sabrina. You didn't need to hear all this." Emily said as she wiped her eyes with the tissue.

" Please don't be sorry. For any of it. Honestly, I already knew. I just chose to ignore it to see where things would go with us. I figured at the very least, maybe I would make a new friend. You seemed sweet and I wasn't wrong." the girl smiled " I've been on my own since the day I turned 16. I turn 18 in a month. That's a long time to be lonely. I'm glad I met you Emily, and I don't regret anything."

Emily thought about what the girl had said before responding.

" I'm glad I met you too. And I do regret not being honest from the beginning. But I would like for us to be friends, if you're still interested?" the brunettes voice filling with hope.

" I would like that" Sabrina said with a smile.

The girl's sat in silence for a moment before Emily turned to face Sabrina with a look of confusion painted across her face.

" Um, you said you knew. What did you know exactly?" Emily questioned.

Sabrina laughed before responding.

" You and Alison. I knew there was something between you. I knew before you even asked me out. When you guys walked into the Brew that day you were checking her out so bad I noticed from across the room."

" Oh God." Emily moaned " Am I that obvious?"

Sabrina chuckled and without answering she continued.

"... and then when I came over to take your order, I could feel her glare burning the side of my face. I thought for sure you were together when she was checking you out when you walked up the the cash to get your drinks."

"Wait, what? She was checking me out?" Emily interrupted again.

Sabrina nodded and laughed again " She was practically undressing you with her eyes."

Emily blushed and the blonde girl focused on the coffee in her hand.

"... and then you asked me out. And since she was there with you I figured I must of just misread things. And then, on our date, every story you had kept coming back to " Ali".

I figured this situation was a lot more complicated than it seemed. And well, I was right." the girl chuckled.

" Sabrina..." Emily sighed.

" The way she looks at you, and the way you look at her, Emily, there is something there. What did she say when you guys talked about that night? What did she say caused her to react the way she did?" the blonde wondered.

" Um, she didn't exactly say. I kind of told her we should just forget about that night and move on." Emily hesitated " I didn't even let her explain. She just agreed with me, and then I asked you out. Oh my God, I'm so stupid." she smacked her hands over her eyes.

" You're not stupid Emily, but you need to talk to her. Give her a chance to explain what happened."

" Thank you, so much. Sabrina, you really are an amazing person." Emily smiled with a tear falling down her cheek. She opened her arms for a hug which Sabrina fell into. The hug was quick and friendly.

" So are you Emily, and you deserve to be happy. Don't make this all for nothing, huh?" the girl said with a laugh. Emily laughed with her and nodded as both girl's stood and headed toward the door.

" I'm going to go talk to her right now. I'm going to tell her how I feel, and I'm hoping she will explain to me what happened." Emily's voice was shaking, she had never been so nervous in her life.

" You got this girl, don't forget to let me know how it goes." Sabrina said as she opened the door. She yelled down the stairs towards the brunette as she hit the last step " Good luck!".

Emily rushed out of the brew, again, not wanting to run into one of her friends. She ran as fast as she could to the blonde's house. As she hit the porch, she bent over gasping for air. She didn't realize how out of breath she was until she stopped. While still bent over, she reached up and knocked on the door. When no movement was heard inside the house, she stood up and knocked again.

Suddenly, she heard a bark and she saw a spot of fur go running past her feet and around behind her, circling her while barking. She bent over to pet the friendly sheltie dog that sat at her feet. He licked her hand and wagged his tail.

" Hey Emily!" she heard the male voice call out from the back gate, she looked up to see Jason approach. Alison's older brother looked very similar to her, he even shared that same mysterious quality about him.

Emily quickly stood up, earning a whimper from the dog.

" Jason. Hey. How are you?"

" I'm good. Just doing some yard work. I see you've met Pepe." He smiled as he looked down to the dog.

" Ya, he's so sweet. How long have you guys had him?" She inquired as she bent down to pet the dog once again.

" Ali got him a couple months ago. Most therapy dogs have very sweet personalities." He said as he also bent down to rub him behind his ears.

" Therapy dog?" Emily whispered to herself. Instantly feelings of guilt flooded over her. How badly had she hurt Ali that she needed a therapy dog.

Jason picked up on the mood change in Emily, but he smiled as he spoke.  
"I'm glad to see you and Ali are speaking again. She didn't even have to tell me. I could tell by the way she's been walking around here with a smile plastered across her face" he laughed as he said the last part " it's actually kind of creepy."

Emily smiled at his words, trying to push any guilty feelings aside, not to get distracted as to why she went there to begin with.

" Is Ali here? I knocked but no one answered." she spoke as she stood.

"She actually left a while ago. She didn't say where she was going. She said she was sick yesterday, stayed in bed all day and night so I'm surprised she went anywhere today." he shrugged as he spoke " She must be feeling better."

The feelings of guilt returned to Emily, knowing Ali likely wasn't sick at all.

" When she comes home, can you please tell her I came by?"

" Of course" he smiled. " Have a good day Emily, come on Pepe." he spoke as he headed to the back yard, the dog following behind.

Emily wondered where Ali could of gone. She thought about texting her, but decided she would go home and shower before continuing any further to track the girl down. Feeling exhausted she walked home listening to a playlist of songs, all of which reminded her of the beautiful blonde.

Instead of focusing on the worst case scenario of what could happen following their conversation, which would be losing the girl forever, she allowed herself to daydream the "what ifs" of what amazing things could happen following the conversation they were going to inevitably have. Picturing herself having the opportunity to hold the other girl's hand again, the chance to kiss her lips again, her brain continued to wander while as she stepped onto her porch, completely oblivious to the fact there was someone sitting on her porch swing.

Suddenly catching a glimpse of someone moving in her peripheral vision, Emily jumped, dropping her phone on the porch, her earbuds falling behind.

" Oh my God!" Emily screamed.

Alison continued to swing on the porch swing with a smug look on her face.

" Well, I'm glad to see your not dead. So I guess that means you must of got lucky." She said raising her eyebrow.

" You scared the shit out of me Ali. What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive." She sat next to the blonde as she continued with a scoff " and I definitely did not " get lucky" last night", she answered making air quotes with her fingers, shooting the blonde a snarky look.

" Well, forgive me for making assumptions." she put her hand to her chest " but what else am I supposed to think when you have ignored all of our messages." Ali questioned, her piercing blue eyes causing Emily's heart to beat fast.

" How long have you been sitting here? Where's my mom?" The brunette questioned, attempting to procrastinate this conversation a little longer, her courage dwindling now that she was in front of the girl.

" Well, I know you always run later on Saturdays, and swing by the brew. I figured you would be home within your usual 45 minutes. So when your mom left for work and offered to let me in, I told her I would would wait out here seeing as how it wouldn't be long" she raises her eyebrow at the brunette, clearly annoyed. Emily swallowed.

" Your mom wanted me to tell you she will be working late today." she continued.

Emily nodded and looked around the porch. She realized she couldn't procrastinate this any further. She looked down and studied the wooden floor.

" I'm sorry. I had no idea you were waiting. And I'm sorry I didn't answer your messages. I had something to deal with. I went to the brew and had to speak with Sabrina, and then after that, I went by your house and Jason said you weren't home."

" I see." Alison said studying the brunettes weird behaviour.

" I went to tell Sabrina- I went to talk to Sabrina, to tell her that I went out with her for the wrong reasons and I couldn't go on another date with her."

Emily took a chance and looked up to see Alison staring directly into her eyes, the other girl also looked nervous now.

" Why? Was the date shitty?" Alison inquired, trying to keep the conversation light.

" No, actually, it was amazing. Or at least it should have been." Emily looked back down.

" Ali, when we were at the Brew the other day, and we were talking about… that night…. I told you I wanted to forget about it and move on… but I was wrong. I think we need to talk about it. I want to talk about it."

She looked up to meet Alison's eyes again.

"The truth is, I only asked Sabrina on a date because I panicked... I thought it was the only way you would still be in my life, I mean, if you thought that I wouldn't expect… more… from you. If you were sure I moved on, and that I just wanted to be friends. Maybe, I was right and it is the only way you want to be in my life, and that's a risk i'm willing to take, but I just can't go on pretending like I don't want more. That the feelings I have for you don't exist. Ali, I am so, so, sorry for hurting you that night."

Tears began to run down her face.

" I never, ever would ever want to hurt you." she sobbed uncontrollably.

" Shhhhh, come here." Emily suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her and her head lay on Alison's chest. She could smell the familiar scent of vanilla envelop her.

Alison pulled back enough to look down at Emily.

" I can't imagine what you must be thinking about that night." she brushed Emily's hair out of her face. " You did nothing wrong. Everything that was happening between us... I wanted it too." Alison's voice broke as she calmly tried to explain.

Emily sat up, she couldn't understand why Alison freaked out the way she did if she wanted her to do what she was doing. Instead of talking, this time she would let Ali speak uninterrupted.

Emily looked at Alison's hand and intertwined their fingers, before meeting Alison's eyes in a way that said it was ok for her to continue to explain.

The blonde gave Emily's hand a slight squeeze before turning to face the girl even more. This time Ali stared at their intertwined hands as she spoke.

" To me, that night was perfect. Every bit of it. I knew from the second I saw the room and I knew I would be there alone with you, that I wanted us to take things to a new level… and not just physically. And everything was perfect. But something happened when you started to touch me the way you did. It wasn't your fault." she looked up to Emily's eyes to reinforce that statement, before glancing back down.

" I started to feel my heart race. And all of a sudden you weren't you"

She swallowed hard and felt her hand shake as nerves washed over her body. She felt Emily's fingers move over her hand as to reassure her it was ok to continue and that she was there for her.

" I saw a man. A man I had seen before. I just didn't know what was real and what was in my head. I didn't know what was happening. And then I lost it. And before I knew it you were across the room on the floor." Alison had tears falling from her eyes, and this time it was Emily's turn to comfort, although she was hesitant, she raised her finger to wipe the pale girl's tear away.

" It killed me to know I had just hurt you like that. I knew I messed everything up… and I had no idea why. I didn't know what had happened, so I didn't know what to say. It scared me. I probably reacted the wrong way, but that night I swore to myself I wouldn't say anything to you until I could explain to you what had happened… or until I could fix it. I couldn't risk hurting you again." The blonde was now sobbing uncontrollably.

" Ali-" Emily now had tears falling from her eyes as well as she squeezed the blondes hand.

" No, please, just let me finish." she grabbed a tissue,and wiped her eyes. Emily just nodded and sat patiently, trying to remain strong for the girl beside her.

"After that night, I cried alone in my room for a couple weeks, feeling sorry for myself. Jason came into my room one night and recommended I go speak to someone. So I made an appointment with the psychiatrist. I promised myself I would tell them everything and do anything I could do fix this, so I could have you back. I needed you back." she looked into the dark eyes beside her as she spoke the last sentence before quickly looking away.

"After a couple appointments the doctor made me realize I was suppressing an incident that had happened when I was young."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth ran dry. She tried to convince herself that the thoughts running through her head were wrong. Ali couldn't possibly be saying what she thought she was saying.

Ali took a deep breath before continuing, she knew she had to be strong and tell Emily everything so the girl could stop blaming herself, and so they could move past this.

" One of my friends parents came home drunk late one night while I was sleeping over. I was asleep and I woke up to this heavy body on top of me, pushing me into the mattress. My friend was asleep on the floor next to the bed, and it was dark. I couldn't see his face but I could smell the alcohol on his breath." Alison felt goosebumps rise on her skin and a shiver go down her spine. Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, tears began to form again, though she did her best to fight them. She had to be strong for the girl sitting next to her.

"I begged for him to stop, only I was scared, so the words never made it out of my mouth. They only screamed in my head. I laid there and let it happen." The last words came out barely above a whisper, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Emily could feel her free hand balling into a fist, her heart was racing and she never felt so angry in all her life. How could somebody do this to an innocent little girl? How could somebody hurt Ali like that. Her Ali. The tanned fist was clenched so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Over the years, I forgot about the whole thing… most of the time. Once in awhile I would get these flashbacks but I thought it was my imagination. The doctor hypnotized me and it all came back, clear as day. She said that it was normal to suppress traumatizing incidents… she also said it was normal for the memories to be triggered by a certain taste, sound or …. touch."

" Ali, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Emily tried to speak again, her grip tightening, on the blondes fingers.

" Emily, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. And none of this is my fault. This is because some pervert decided it was ok to touch a little girl." The blonde could feel her blood begin to boil and she could feel the anger inside of her start to rise.

She took some deep breaths in order to calm herself.

" But listen" she spoke more calmly now " the doctor told me that there are ways to move on past this, to deal with this, so nothing like what happened that night ever happens again. I've been dealing with it so I can get closure. She even recommended I get a therapy dog to help. I'm guessing you met Pepe." The girl sounded more hopeful.

" Ali, i'm so sorry you had to go through this alone." Emily spoke broken words as tears fell from her eyes.

" Please Em, stop apologizing. It's all going to be ok. The good news is now we are finally talking about this, maybe we can move past it, what do you say?" the blonde places her finger under Emily's chin to lift her face to make eye contact.

" Ok, I'll try… and I would really like that. Ali, I have missed you so much." she wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her close, the blonde returning the hug, pulling just as tight.

" So um, your mom said she was working late, do you want to hang out?" Ali chuckled trying to lighten the mood as she put space between them.

Emily chuckled while wiping the final tear that fell from her eye.

" Yes, please. Um, why don't you come in and pick a movie. I need to shower, and then we can order a pizza." She could barely contain her excitement over something so simple.

" Sounds perfect" The blonde said as she stood pulling the brunette with her, keeping their hands intertwined. Emily led them into the house and brought Ali into the living room.

" You know where the movies are, pick anything you like." the brunette gave the other girl's hand a gentle squeeze before she reluctantly let go as Ali sat " I'll be as quick as possible."

Alison looked up to Emily with a smile that met her eyes " I'm not going anywhere. I'll be waiting."

Emily smiled back, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering hard, she quickly turned and ran up the stairs, not wanting to be away from the girl any longer than she had to. Alison smiled as the girl disappeared, her heart beating fast.

Emily had a quick hot shower, and decided she would dress casually but still do her hair and makeup to impress the girl downstairs. She dressed herself in booty shorts, dark grey track pants and a black muscle shirt. She put mascara on her lashes and lip gloss on her lips. She dried and straightened her hair and put on the Victoria Secret body lotion she knew Ali loved. She took one last look in the mirror.

She studied herself, and for the first time in a long time she was happy with a decision she was making, and she felt nervous in the best way.

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair, she turned out the bathroom light and headed down the stairs.

As she hit the bottom stair the doorbell rang. Immediately she heard Ali yell out from the other room.

" Em, would you mind grabbing the door? I'm getting us some drinks. I left money on the table."

Emily grabbed the money and opened the door to see a pizza delivery girl standing there, she couldn't help but notice how the girl outside stared her up and down before speaking.

" Hey hun! Your order comes to $20.75. Cash, credit or debit?" The girl said cheerfully.

" Cash" Emily hands her $25.00 " Have a good night." she says as she closed the door, not wanting to spend another second away from Ali.

She opened the box as she walked into the living room, her face scrunched and she laughed as she called out to Ali who is still in the kitchen.

" Ali, which pizza place did you order from? We need to call them back, they brought the wrong pizza."

" What's on it?" Ali called back from the kitchen.

" Pepperoni, pineapple and hot peppers but that's-" Emily called back before being interrupted by the blonde.

" Emily that's definitely our pizza, i'm pretty sure we are the only people in Rosewood who eat those toppings."

Emily rolled her eyes, picked up the box and spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

" No Ali, the toppings are fine. But the box has writing in it." she looked down into the box as she walked deeper into the kitchen, chuckling before continuing.

" It says inside the top of the box… THIS MAY BE CHEESY BUT…"

" WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" both girl's say at the same time.

Emily glanced up shocked, realizing Ali couldn't of known what the box said unless it was in fact their pizza, and she had requested them to write in the box. Unless this was her idea.

She looked closer at Ali who is standing there with a nervous smile plastered across her face, she reached out holding a bouquet of flowers that were clearly hand picked from Emily's back garden. Still standing perfectly still, Emily swallowed hard.

Alison put the flowers on the counter and approached the other girl. She took the pizza box out of her hand, she then grabbed both of the brunettes hands, one in each of hers, before speaking.

" Em, would you like to go to prom with me? Not as a friend, but as my date. My real, actual date?." Alison's voice shook as her nerves took over.

The brunette took a deep breath, she looked as though she was extremely happy but there was something stopping her from giving the girl an answer.

" What about Noel?" the brunette asked, barely above a whisper.

" Noel? Oh, Em. You didn't think I would go to prom with him did you? I said no without a second thought. I wouldn't even think of going to prom with anyone but you. You are the only person I have ever dreamt of going with." Alison spoke softly and sincerely, rubbing her thumb over the back of the tanned hand.

Emily smiled harder than she had ever smiled before.

" Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will" she wraps her arms around Alison's neck pulling her close, the other girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. Ali slowly backed up so she could look into the other girl's eyes, while still holding her close. The two stood in silence, smiling at each other- staring into each other's eyes, both wanting the same thing but neither girl brave enough to make a move.

Finally, Ali rolled her eyes and giggled, shaking her nerves away before leaning in and gently placing her lips onto Emily's. She could feel the girl's lips match her smile as they shared a chaste kiss.

"I have something for you." Alison whispered, as she reached into her back pocket.

She made space between them and placed a pink envelope into Emily's hand.

Emily looked at how crinkled the envelope was and looked at Ali with a raised eyebrow.

" I've been carrying that around for awhile." she said with a laugh. She turned Emily's body so she was facing the doorway out of the kitchen.

" I'm going to get us some popcorn and some drinks. You go and sit in the living room and read that and I'll meet you in there in a few minutes. Ok?"

She kissed the other girl on the cheek before smacking her ass, causing the brunette to yelp.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" she laughed as she left the room.

The brunette sat on the couch and slowly opened the envelope, she pulled out a piece of paper, and noticed immediately it smelt as though the other girl had spritzed some perfume on it. She brought the paper to her nose and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

Her hands were shaking as she opens the letter.

It was written in familiar pretty handwriting.

" Dearest Em,

I am writing this to you, only to make sure I say everything I want to say. I'm scared if I don't write it, the words won't come, and I don't want to go another day with you questioning how I feel about you.

Emily Fields, the very first time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what it meant but I knew I wanted to be close to you, and I knew I felt safe around you, even if we were only 8 years old.

Today, is no different. Being without you has been excruciating. Everytime I see you, I want to hold you close. You still make my heart skip a beat. You make butterflies swarm in my stomach, and I don't want to ignore how I feel for you any longer.

Every kiss we have shared, every touch, has left me wanting more. I can't get enough of you Emily, and I want to have you, all of you. I can't deny this any longer. We were never friends. We never will be.

But please Emily, will you be my girl?

Loving you always and forever,

Ali "

Just as Emily finished reading the letter, Ali came in and placed some drinks, the pizza, and popcorn down on the table.

As she came to sit, Emily reached over and grabbed the scruff of the blonde's shirt pulling her in for a searing kiss. Her hands quickly moved to the back of Ali's head pulling her impossibly close, their tongues explored each others mouths as though it was the very first time they had kissed. Ali quickly moved her hands to Emily's back and pulled her onto her lap in a straddling position. Emily's hands remained tangled in Ali's hair and the blonde's hands moved down to grab onto the brunette's ass. The two girls continued to kiss until they had no choice but to come up for air. They finished with a couple of pecks before leaning their foreheads together.

" Yes." Emily whispered while smiling and still out of breath.

" What?" Ali questioned, also smiling while trying to regain normal breathing.

" I'll be your girl. Ali, this feels like a dream." Emily said with tears forming in her eyes.

The blonde kissed Emily's lips once more.

" This is definitely not a dream. And I have never felt happier than I do this second" She pushed Emily's hair behind her ear as the brunette came down crashing their lips together again, and quickly her hands moved to make their way to Alison's clothed breasts. Just as they were about to reach their destination , the other girl's hands stopped them.

Emily pulled back looking at Ali panicked, worried she had done something wrong but calmed quickly seeing the smile on the other girl's faced.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want to stop you, believe me." the girl below spoke breathless, she played with the brunette's hair as she spoke.

" It just if I let you do that, I wouldn't be able to control myself, and it would lead to other things, and if it's ok with you, I would like to take our time."

The brunette smiled and leaned down and gently kissed the other girl's lips before sliding off her lap to sit closely beside her.

" You're right, I don't want to rush this. I want to enjoy and savor every second." The brunette says as she opens the pizza box.

" Are you talking about me or the pizza?" Ali says with a laugh.

Emily laughs and takes a bite of the pizza while raising her eyebrow at the other girl.

" Em, I was wondering if it would be ok if we didn't tell anyone about us just yet?" Alison said cautiously.

" Why? Are you worried about what they will say? Do you think-" Emily started to say after quickly swallowing her food.

The blonde was quick to interrupt, and placed a hand on Emily's leg.

" No, no nothing like that. I was just thinking how awesome it would be if we kept this a secret from them for just a little longer, and then surprise everyone when we show up at prom together. Imagine how shocked they will be. I can't wait to see their faces." she laughed.

Emily joined in the laughter nodding in agreement as she took another bite of pizza.

The two girl's spent the rest of the evening enjoying their food and drinks while watching the movies Ali had picked. At first they held hands and, then snuggled closer, eventually they ended up wrapped in each others arms lying on the couch, falling asleep.

When Mrs. Fields got home from work later that night, she saw the tv on in the living room. She went in and turned off the tv before noticing the two girls sleeping peacefully on the couch. The older women couldn't help but smile at how happy her daughter looked. How happy both girls looked.

" Finally." she whispered to herself as she grabbed the blanket nearby and covered the sleeping beauties. She kissed each of them on the forehead before turning out the lights, leaving them to dream, together at last.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yay!**

 **I hope you all are happy with how everything played out with Emily and Ali in this chapter, PLEASE let me know your thoughts!**

 **I know you are all happy to see Sabrina is out of the picture!**

 **Review, comment, follow me on Tumblr, DM me, all that good stuff.**

 **Until next time xo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So sorry for the wait on this chapter, hopefully it was worth it. I am going on vacation the end of next week so Chapter 9 will be posted before I leave.**

 **If you follow me on Tumblr, I did a post of gifs hinting at Chapter 8, some of those will actually be hints for Chapter 9 as this chapter ran longer and took me longer than I anticipated.**

 **As promised on Tumblr, this chapter is dedicated to " sweetanon" 3 !**

 **Thanks everyone for your patients and support!**

Chapter 8

Emily began to stir, feeling a pain in the left side of her back, she groaned shifting slightly. It was in that moment she realized where she was, and who she was with. She glanced down to see blonde hair laying on her chest and she couldn't help but breathe deep and smile. As she shifted, the blonde also moved, slightly lifting her head, blue eyes meeting brown, through the darkness of the night.

" Hi" Emily spoke her voice breaking " I'm sorry for waking you." she followed the words with a kiss to the top of the girl's head.

The blonde smiled.

" What time is it?" she asked her voice also cracking as she sat up and grabbed her phone off the table " 1:23 am" she said as she turned towards the brunette who was stretching her arms.

" My mom must of snuck upstairs when she got home." She glanced toward the stairs before looking back to the blonde.

" Want to go to my bed? It's way more comfortable" The brunette asked hesitantly.

The blonde chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke " Are you inviting me to your bed Emily Fields?"

The brunette gently wacked the blonde with her pillow before sitting up on the couch wrapping her arms around the blonde, bringing her face impossibly close.

" To sleep. And cuddle. Yes, I am." she kissed the blondes cheek backing away slightly, glancing down to the girl's body, to her lips before finally meeting the girl's eyes once more.

" Do you think we can handle that?"

The blonde stared back, she could feel her mouth drying as she thought of the possibilities, but she knew they couldn't. Not so soon.

" I would love that." She smiled as she stood and took the taller girl's hand pulling her up and leading her to the stairs. 

As Emily followed Alison into her bedroom she gently closed the door behind them. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tshirt and the softest pair of pj bottoms she had, she placed them in the blondes hands as she returned to her dresser to pull out some pjs for herself. She raised one eyebrow before turning her back to the other girl beginning to get undressed. She looked over her shoulder to see the blonde still standing their admiring her. She signaled with her finger for the other girl to turn around earning a sigh from the shorter girl. She continued to watch as the paler girl removed her top, she couldn't help but admire the curves of the girl's body. She quickly turned around to continue undressing, knowing this was going to be hard enough as it was without tempting herself even further.

Once both girl's were dressed in their sleepwear, they slide under the covers of Emily's bed. This time it was Ali who opened her arms for Emily to slide into her side, head resting on the blondes chest.

She sighed full of content before breaking the silence of the room.

" Ali…" the girl whispered

" Yes Em" the tone matching

" I can hear your heart beating… it's so... fast. Are you ok?" her voice was concerned and all Ali could do was smile at that fact.

" I'm ok" she pressed a kiss to the top of the other girl's head " You wanna know a secret?"

" Sure.." Emily said curiously as she looked up at the other girl.

" It beats like that everytime I'm around you. Every. Single. Time." the blonde let her eyes drift down to meet Emily's as she said the last three words slowly.

The brunette could feel heat rise to her cheeks, hoping the glow from the moon wasn't bright enough for Ali to see. She looked deep into the eyes of the girl she always longed for, she always loved, and for the first time, she didn't question if her feelings were one sided. For the first time all doubt was gone. She felt her lips curve into a smile. The biggest smile she ever felt form on her face, it almost felt as though it could crack.

She grabbed the other girl's face, a hand on each cheek, and pulled her down into a crashing kiss.

Their lips danced and Emily felt the blondes hands reach behind her head and pull her in deeper, her tongue breaking the wall their lips were building between them. She could taste the girl and she wanted more. As if their bodies could read each other, they both shifted at the same time, resulting in Emily straddling the other girl's hips as Ali slid further down on the bed. Their bodies continued to move together as their tongues danced, moans from both girl's breaking the silence of the night as Emily's hips began to grind down into the blondes pelvis, which then shifted upwards to meet the movements. At that moment, Alis hands slid from Emily's head, down her back scratching gently before grabbing onto her ass, drawing a louder moan from the girl above her, instantly she felt a wetness between her legs. At that same moment, the other girl gently bit on her bottom lip and pulled back before beginning to kiss along her neck. The brunettes hands moving to massage the blondes breasts, a deep moan escaped the blondes lips yet again. It was in that moment she realized that Pam was probably asleep in the room next door, and if they didn't stop now, they wouldn't stop. Not only did she not want Pam to hear them, but they promised each other to take things slow. And it was so important to both of them they didn't let their hormones take control. The blonde didn't want Emily to feel rejected again so she had to be careful how she handled this.

She quickly grabbed the other girl's hands before flipping them over, trapping the other girl below her with her hands above her head. The action caused Emily to squeal before her eyes registered on the blonde above her, causing them to turn an even darker shade of brown.

Emily licked her lips as she panted trying to catch her breath. Ali straddled the girl below her, also trying to catch her breath. She lowered her face so there was no more than a foot between them. The two girl's studied each others faces. As their breathing began to regulate, Ali lowered her lips to Emily's, relishing in the way they fit so well together. She then kissed her forehead, her nose and each cheek, before backing up with a smile on her face.

The brunette returned the smile, realizing the reality of the situation.

" I'm sorry" she whispered with a guilty look upon her face.

" I'm not. Trust me." the blonde smiled " but I think we should get some sleep now. What do you say?" she nuzzled her nose against the other girl's before releasing her wrists .

The brunette nodded and Ali slipped off returning to her original position, opening her arm for the other girl to lie.

" Wow" Emily spoke softly in disbelief.

" Hmm?" The blonde hummed with her eyes closed.

" Your heart" Emily yawned " It's beating even faster now" she chuckled.

The blonde pulled the other girl in as tight as possible as they both drifted back to sleep.

The next day the girl's woke to the sound of the front door shutting. Both girls jumped and Emily flew back the blankets and walked over to her bedroom window to see her mom's car backing out of the driveway. A smile graced her face as she turned to see the blonde sitting up wiping her eyes.

" What was that?" Ali spoke, her voice all groggy.

" My mom leaving. I forgot she had a bridal shower for one of her friends today." she walked over taking a seat next to the blonde " it's in Pittsburg, she won't be home until dinner. So…" the brunette leaned in and placed a kiss on the other girl's lips.

" I'm going to make you breakfast." she jumped up and made her way towards her bedroom door.

" What? No, you don't have to do that!" the blonde giggled.

" I want to" the brunette flashed the girl a smile.

" Now stay here until I come back" she blew the blonde a kiss before leaving the room.

The brunette put her headphones in and danced and hummed to herself as she made her way through the kitchen grabbing the ingredients to make omelets. The bacon already cooking, she placed the vegetables on the counter, and then searched the fridge for the eggs. Once she found them she grabbed four and kicked the fridge closed.

" Ahhh!" the brunette screamed as she threw the eggs into the air, not expecting to see another person, or people, standing in her kitchen. She instantly ripped out her headphones.

" What the fuck guys?!" she gasps as she sees her friends standing in front of her, all of which have shocked looks on their faces.

" Sorry- we didn't mean to scare you" Aria spoke first.

" I'm not sorry." Hanna scoffed " What the fuck to you Emily? You forget how to answer text messages?" Hanna slammed her phone onto the counter as she spoke.

" Shit" Emily said barely above her breath as she grabbed paper towels and began to clean up the eggs off the floor.

" I'm sorry guys. I wasn't sure what to say. I had some stuff to sort out."

" What does that even mean?" Hanna asks as she grabs a cup and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Em, is everythin-" Alison stops asking her question abruptly as she walks into the kitchen, shocked to see her friends standing in front.

"Hey guys…" she says hesitantly as she looks between them and Emily, suddenly feeling awkward.

The girl's look at Alison, noticing her pj bottoms and messy hair, and then look at Emily who suddenly looked nervous.

" Ali came over yesterday to see why I was ignoring her texts also…" Emily threw out the paper towels and leaned up against the counter as she spoke " I didn't answer anyone."

" It's true." Ali spoke up in the other girl's defence " I camped out on her porch until she came home. It's my fault she didn't answer you last night because I made her watch a movie with me and we fell asleep. Sorry guys."

Hanna chuckles while nodding " Ya sure, ok , so what did you need to 'sort out'? " she asks the brunette making quote symbols with her fingers.

" Was the date that awful, you needed to recover from it?" Aria spoke up finally, a confused look washed upon her face.

"Oh! Or I know. It was really amazing and you got laid and it was so good you needed time to recover from that!" Hanna teased.

" Um, no I didn't sleep with Sabrina for starters." Emily huffed out. " the date was actually really good. It was nice." Suddenly the brunette was feeling uncomfortable as she could feel the blonde hanging onto every word, clearly interested in the details she had yet to hear.

" Em, you're making this impossible." Spencer begged " Just tell us everything, please?"

Ali leaned against the doorway as she continued to listen, raising her eyebrows for encouragement as the brunette briefly made eye contact with her.

Emily wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and she began to pace as she spoke.

" Well first I met her at the brew. And I let her choose between italian and french for dinner, she chose italian. We went. We talked. We ate. And she asked me if she could take care of the rest of the date." the tanned girl paused to take a breath before continuing.

"Dessert. Back at her place." her voice cracked as she said it, even though she knew it was innocent.

" Ooooooooh, damn, girl's got game" Hanna squeals as she throws a grape from the fruit bowl into her mouth.

" No, no. It wasn't like that. She assured me it wasn't like that so I agreed. We walked back to her place. Which happens to be the apartment upstairs in The Brew."

" Ahh, I was wondering who was living there now. Ezra mentioned he had a young girl renting it for a short time." Aria spoke at the realization

" Ya, she doesn't like to stay anywhere too long. Anyways. She let me into her apartment, and then took me through her window, onto the roof. She had made hot chocolate and some cookies."

" Awwwwwww" the three girl's sang as Ali rolled her eyes from her place against the wall.

" Casablanca was playing at the drive in. Apparently you get a clear view from the roof of the Brew. Who knew." Emily shrugged.

" Wow, that sounds so romantic." Spencer said sounding almost dreamy.

" It was." the brunette spoke as she saw the blonde leave the room. " Or at least should of been."

" What do you mean should of been?" Hanna inquired although she felt she already knew the answer.

" It just .. didn't feel right. I wanted it to but.. Something was missing. I realized Sabrina is just not the girl for me. So I left early. We hugged. And I went home and spent the night thinking." she glanced to the spot where Ali previously stood.

" And the next day I ran to The Brew and told her everything. She was completely understanding and well… now you're standing in my kitchen giving me the third degree."

" Well, at least you were honest with her." Spencer reassured her.

" Ya, and now your free to meet the actual girl of your dreams" Hanna said with a wink.

Emily roller her eyes, unable to hide her smile knowing she already had.

" Well, we better get going. Hanna and I have this chem project to work on and neither of us have a clue." Aria sighed.

" So it looks like I will be helping them today." Spencer concluded.

Emily laughed and they all started to head towards the door.

" Well thank you for checking on my well being, I do appreciate it." Emily smiled.

" And we will do it again if we have to." Hanna said glaring at Emily to make her uncomfortable before yelling through the house " Bye Ali! "

The other girl's said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Once the girl's were gone, Emily quickly ran to the kitchen to turn off the burner with bacon cooking, and headed up the stairs to try and find Ali, worried she may have said something to upset her. She found the blonde curled up on her window seat with her favourite blanket wrapped around her, watching their friends leave.

" Hey you" Emily whispered as she approached the blonde slowly, unsure of the other girl's mood.

" Hey" Ali spoke softly, flashing a gentle dimpled smile at the girl approaching her.

" Everything ok?" Alison shifted making room for Emily to take a seat next to her.

The blonde nodded, and glanced out the window for a moment before making eye contact with the girl in front of her.

She reached her hand out taking the other girl's tanned hand in her own, fingers intertwined.

" Let me take you on a date. This friday. Please? " the blonde spoke barely above a whisper.

" I'd love that" Emily pulled the other girl into a tight hug before leaning back slightly to read the other girl's face.

" You really think we will be able to keep this a secret until prom?" she asked pointing between them.

" Ummm" the blonde tapped her finger on her chin for a moment before answering.

" I think we could. It won't be easy." she moved her face close to the other girl's " but it could be fun." she wiggled her eyebrows, sliding her hand into the brunettes hair, bringing her lips closer, kissing the girl so gently she could barely feel it.

Emily moved her hands around the other girl's waist and tried to pull her closer, at the same time attempting to deepen the kiss, only to have the blonde make distance at every attempt, in a painfully teasing way. The blonde ghosted her lips over her tanned neck, to her ear, gently kissing her earlobe, breathing gently into the girl's ear before kissing down her jawline to meet her lips, once again with a barely there kiss. She then leaned to whisper into the other girl's ear.

" We can write each other sexy little notes in class" she sucks on the Emilys earlobe, causing the other girl to moan.

" Ali, you are making this so hard for me right now." she basically pleaded as her grip tightened on the other girl's waist. " I want you so bad."

Ali smirked, flashing her trademark dimples as she backed up and looked into the brown orbs in front of her, almost looking as though they were in a dream like state.

She pushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

" Why don't we do the stereotypical teenager thing for once?" The blonde questioned, receiving only a confused look from the brunette in front of her.

" Prom night." the blond simply stated, hoping that would explain everything she was trying to say.

" Prom night?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed, still unsure of what the blonde was saying at first.

" Ooooh" the girl caught on moments later " Prom night. You want us to wait until prom night? You know that's mostly only in the movies. The whole "lose your virginity on prom night" thing." she airquotes with her fingers while chuckling.

" I know, I know." Ali shifted so she could straddle the other girl's lap, throwing her arms over her shoulders.

" It's just, I know I want to be with you. And I want it to be special. I don't want anything to get in the way this time. And I feel prom night will be special. Is that okay with you? Do you think you'll be ready?" she waits impatiently to hear what the other girl had to say.

Emily licked her lips, her eyes dancing between the blondes blue eyes and her plump lips, fingers gently moved over the bare inch of skin exposed above her pant line along her back. Her mouth formed a smile as her eyes finally settled on the other girl's eyes, and she took a deep breath before finally speaking.

" I just hope I can wait that long." she grinned before pulling the other girl in to a crashing kiss, wasting no time in sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth, both moaning together. Emily's hands slide up the back of the blondes shirt, moving up and down over her bare back as they kissed.

They seperated for air and both chuckled.

" It's not going to be easy, but it will be worth it." Ali spoke and sealed her words with a kiss to Emily's plump lips. " Now, I think you were making me breakfast." the girl laughed.

" Oh ya!" Emily laughed as she stood holding Ali close, the blonde giggled as she wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist. Emily walked over and gently threw her down on the bed.

" This time don't move from this bed until I say." Emily raised her eyebrows.

The brunettes bossy tone turned Ali on, she liked to see this side of the usually shy, quiet girl.

" Yes, ma'am" she purred as she crawled backwards toward the pillows, now wishing Emily would join her, temptation and hormones already posing a threat to them taking it slow.

" Good girl." Emily smirked and quickly left the room to finish breakfast, leaving the blonde feeling a slight combination of frustration and disappointment as she huffed into the pillow.

Emily surprised Ali with a delicious breakfast in bed about a half hour later. They ate together and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling in bed watching movies. Just before dinner Ali decided she should go home and Emily walked her to the door.

" Don't forget. Friday, you're mine." Ali spoke with a straight face, raising one eyebrow.

" I can't wait. Are you going to tell me what we are doing for our date?" the brunette ~questioned.

" Ummm, nope." Ali flashed a smile, grabbing onto both of the brunettes hands as the other girl pouted.

" This week should be interesting." The taller girl went on.

" I can guarantee you it's going to be interesting." The blonde teased before pulling the other girl close, sealing her lips in a kiss, before opening the door to leave.

The brunette pulled her back into another kiss as the blonde giggled.

" I'll text you later." She reassured the brunette before kissing her one last time before heading out the door.

Emily watched Ali ride off before closing the door, her back hitting the inside of the door as it latched. She just stood there, reflecting on the events of the last 24 hours. Everything about it felt like a dream. It was as though something was awoken inside of her. Suddenly, she could see a light in her future, she could feel her heart beating again. She was happy.

*Buzz buzz*

Ali was checking herself out in the mirror when she heard her phone going off. She walked over and picked it up off her bedside table.

*New Text Message* "Good morning beautiful. I'll be leaving in 10 xo"

Ali smiled and responded " Morning" with a kiss emoji " See you soon xo" and threw her phone down so she could finish getting ready.

The previous night the girl's texted until they fell asleep. Before they passed out, they decided they would ride to school together. Ali spent over an hour trying to find the perfect outfit to wear the next day. She thought it would be fun to try and tease the brunette a little since they had to sneak around, so she purposely wore an outfit she knew would make the other girl's jaw drop.

Satisfied with her choice she walked onto her porch, and greeted the other girl with a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

Emily's reaction was just as she had hoped. Her jaw hit the floor. Ali wore her tightest dark wash jeans, the ones she knew her ass looked perfect in, paired with a flowy tank that showed enough cleavage she risked getting in trouble at school. She knew if she bent over at all that day, the other girl could get a perfect view of her breasts.

" I just have to grab my bike." she smirked as she walked towards the backyard, enjoying the look on Emily's face.

The two girl's rode in a comfortable silence, both feeling a little nervous as to how hard it would be to hide their secret from their friends.

As the two girl's stood by the bike rack waiting for their friends, they talked about what they would plan for prom and how they would surprise the others. Suddenly, Emily heard tiny noises coming from the tree nearby. Remembering the robins nest, she cautiously walked over. The mother was nowhere to be seen as Emily peered inside to see 4 tiny bald birds.

" Awwwwww" she mused.

" What's that?" Ali questioned as she approached the brunette, glancing over her shoulder into the nest.

" Awwww" she joined in.

" They are so .. well, they are kind of cute. They will be cuter when they aren't so bald." the blonde laughed

The brunette nudged the girl as she turned, just in time to see Spencer and Aria approaching.

" Morning guys!" Emily yelled.

" Morning. Sorry we are late. Hanna slept in, then made us wait for her, only to tell us she was going to get a ride from her mom because she couldn't decide what to wear." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well we better get going before we are late." Spencer insisted.

Spencer and Aria led the way, Emily followed and suddenly she felt a pinch on her ass. She yelped and looked beside her to see Ali glance at her with a devious look on her face, as she continued walking to keep up with the other girl's, it was in that moment she knew it was going to be a long day.

Everything was going fine so far, as neither girl had seen each other all day. However, it was only lunch time. Emily entered the cafeteria and spotted her friends sitting at their usual table outside in the courtyard. She walked over and sat next to Hanna and Aria and across from Spencer.

" Ugh. I hate Mondays." Hanna said as she put her forehead on the table covering her head with her arms.

" Just think Han, less than two weeks until Prom, and a two and a half weeks until we graduate." Spencer attempted to make the girl feel better before tossing a berry into her mouth.

Emily felt her stomach turn at the thought of graduation. Prom was something she was looking forward to, graduation was something she was avoiding thinking about at all costs.

Hanna lifted her head and glanced at Spencer.

" Holy shit" Hanna was clearly surprised when she realized how soon everything was approaching.

" These weeks are probably going to fly by." the blonde girl pouted.

" What's wrong, Han?" Ali asked as she approached the table, taking a seat next to Spencer, across from Emily.

" I just didn't realize how close we are to prom and graduation. This is all going to be over before we know it." Hanna sighed.

" Oh…" Alison looked to Emily who was staring at the table in front of her.

" Well, I don't want to think about that. I'd rather just live in the moment." Ali smiles at Hanna.

Suddenly, Emily feels a foot caressing her calf up and down. She looks up to see Ali staring directly into her eyes. Emily swallows and smiles back, the feeling of the other girl's foot caressing her leg begins to stir up feelings she's been trying desperately to ignore.

" I have to use the washroom, then i'm going to study for my english final. Em, you want to study with me?" Ali asks, the innocent tone in her voice not fooling Emily.

" Um, sure. Ya, of course." The brunette squeals out, grabbing her bag and standing.

" See you guys later!" Ali declared before grabbing Emily by the arm and pulling her out of the courtyard.

Hanna laughed " Ya sure", Aria and Spencer rolled their eyes and chuckled.

Ali pulled Emily behind her as they entered the third floor bathroom. She let go only briefly to push open every stall to ensure they were alone. Nobody used the third floor bathrooms, especially during lunch. Once she was sure the coast was clear she grabbed Emily once again and pulled her into the larger handicapped stall, slamming the door closed and pushing the taller girl up against it. Without wasting a second, Ali pushed Emily's hands above her head and the brunette could taste the blonde on her tongue. She could tell the other girl had been chewing cinnamon gum. Both girl's moaned as their makeout session became more and more heated. Emily suddenly felt Alison's body push even closer against her with her thigh pushing up against her center. Their kisses became sloppy. The shorter girl began to move her lips to kiss down Emily's tanned neck. Ali could smell the faint scent of the other girl's vanilla body wash, which only made her hungrier. She alternated between sucking, kissing and licking as she felt the brunette start to grind her centre onto her thigh, desperate for some sort of release. Seconds later the bell rang, startling both of them to the point they jumped apart, both girl's gasping for air.

" Holy shit." Both girl's spoke in unison.

They stared at each other for a few moments before connecting their lips once more, their arms wrapped around each other holding the other close.

Emily pecked the other girl's lips before speaking onto them.

" We should go, I don't trust myself in here with you right now." she kissed the other girl's swollen lips again.

The blonde nodded into the kiss before backing away slowly, still facing the brunette. She bent over to pick up her bag giving the other girl a clear view of her breasts in the opening of her top before standing. She clicked open the lock and stepped outside the stall, the other girl too stunned to move until she realized she was now alone.

The girl's went to the library to study for their English final, however, it was extremely difficult given the sexual tension that'd been building between them. Trying to " keep up appearances" that they were just friends, they sat close at the table but didn't hold hands, however, every once in awhile Emily would move her hand to graze Alisons, or the other girl's foot would find its way to Emily's calf.

Ali watched the way Emily bit her bottom lip as she studied the book in front of her, one simple gesture causing so many feelings inside her, particularly in her lower region. Especially, when the other girl made eye contact with her and continued the gesture, only stopping to sensually lick her lips. The blonde moaned internally imagining what that mouth could do to her.

In english, the tension didn't get any better. Neither girl could stop glancing at the other. Alison purposely dropped her pen by Emily desk in order to bend down to pick it up, once again giving the other girl a perfect view.

" It's on." Emily thought to herself as the girl walked back to her seat. Tomorrow she would up her game. If she had to be tortured by Alison's outfit, she would have to return the favour.

The "cat and mouse game" of who could frustrate who more continued throughout the week. The next day, Emily told Hanna she'd like a ride saying her bike tire was flat, the truth being she wanted a ride in order to wear the rule breaking skirt she had picked out.

"Damn, Em. Who are you trying to impress?" Hanna gushed as Emily got into the car.

" No one, I have to do laundry." Emily brushed her off, feeling her cheeks grow red.

Hanna laughed and rolled her eyes once again at the tanned girl beside her.

" What? " Emily questioned, side eyeing the blonde

" Nothing " She sang as she turned up the radio and hit the gas.

She waited for Ali by her locker in order to ensure she saw the girl's reaction to her outfit. Ali walked up to the brunette with her tongue basically hanging out of her mouth. The blonde took in the sight of Emily's cleavage showing low cut t-shirt, dangerously short jean skirt, knee high sport socks with black converse.

Ali brushed her body against the brunette subtly as she opened her locker. Leaning over to whisper into the brunettes ear.

" Are you trying to kill me?" she scolded Emily.

The brunette smirked at the other girl's frustrations. Mission accomplished.

" Meet me in the third bathroom at the beginning of lunch. Don't be late." The blonde whispered, her lips almost dancing on the other girl's earlobe.

Ali shut her locker and walked away not looking back.

As planned, the girl's met in the third floor bathroom, once again, finding themselves in a heavy makeout session in the handicapped stall. This time hands began to wander. Emily had Alison pressed against the wall, her thigh pressing against the blondes center. The blondes nails raking the other girl's bare thighs, before finally the courage to grab the girl's bare ass under her skirt, causing Emily to bite down on the blondes lip, both girl's moaning loudly. Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door shut, both girl's paused their motions and held their breath. They could swear they could hear their hearts echoing off the walls.

They waited, and waited. Hoping they would hear that someone just entered, as oppose to someone having been there, hearing them, and then leaving.

They hear footsteps much to their relief, and the garbage bag being lifted out of the can.

The girl's shared a look of relief realizing it was just the janitor taking the garbage. Once the coast was clear, the girl's decided they may need to find a new spot to " hang out".

The girl's knew they were getting more daring as the week continued, finding themselves making out in the sports equipment closet, the back of the library, holding hands under the table, sending sexy notes back and forth in english. They desperately needed some time alone, however, the concept also made them both nervous as they were finding it harder and harder to fight their temptation.

It was Thursday night and Emily laid in bed texting Ali before falling asleep as usual.

Em: I can't wait for our date tm. You sure you don't want to tell me what you have planned?

Ali: I can't wait either. And no. I'm not telling. You have to wait and see :P. I can't wait to get you alone. I miss you.

Em: Darn :( I miss you too. One more sleep :D

Ali: One more sleep xo Goodnight my love 3

Em: Sweet dreams 3 xo

School the following day seemed to drag. The girl's had texted during the morning, and at lunch it was so hard for them to hide their excitement. Their friends acted as thought MAYBE they could tell something was up, but never said anything. During their spare they decided to spend some time apart to throw their friends off of their suspicions, they also figured it would help build further excitement about seeing each other .

In english they tried their best to pay attention to the lesson for the first time in weeks, even though it was basically review for the final they both know they would pass with flying colours.

After the school day finally came to an end, Ali texted Emily from where she stood at her locker, she glanced over to watch the brunette pull her phone from her pocket.

Ali: I'll meet you at our special place at 7- Don't be late xo

Emily looked up and smiled bashfully at the girl down the hall. Ali just winked and waved before heading out the school.

" Hey bitch! Want to come over tonight? We can Netflix and…stuff our faces?" Hanna came out of nowhere causing Emily to jump.

" What do you say?" She questions again, this time wiggling her eyebrows.

" Oh. Shit, I'm sorry Hanna, I can't. I have plans tonight." Emily spoke as she gathered her swim gear.

" What kind of plans?" the blonde pushed raising one eyebrow.

" Um." she looks at the swimsuit in her hand " some of the girls from the swim team are getting together." She silently congratulated herself on her quick thinking.

" Oh. Sounds boring, but ok. I'll just message Ali. Later! " Hanna blew a kiss at Emily before turning on her feet and heading down the hall.

Emily rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her phone to warn Ali to come up with an excuse for Hanna so she wasn't caught off guard the same way she was.

Ali: Thanks for the heads up xo Don't worry ill take care of her ;)

Emily went home and spent the next couple hours changing her outfits over and over, switching between her hair being worn down and her hair up in a pony, to her hair being half up, half down.

She decided on a high ponytail, short black shorts and a black tank with a red sheer top that hung off her shoulder. She painted her toenails and fingernails a deep red. Feeling happy with her decision she grabbed her phone and purse and headed out the door.

She arrived at their spot, " The Kissing Rock", a little early. She sat on the rock and waited, enjoying the thoughts and feelings rushing through her. A perfect combination of nerves and excitement. Suddenly, she heard an engine rumble from behind her. The brunette jumped off the rock and spun around quickly to see a four wheeler approaching.

Emily began to back up, feeling nervous until the ATV came to a stop and the helmet came off. She smirked and her stomach twisted as she saw the familiar hypnotizing blue eyes and blonde hair cascading down. The vision in front of her instantly turning her on.

" Hey Babe, hop on." Ali said as she held out a helmet.

Emily swallowed hard, and smiled nervously as she took the helmet. She straddled the bike , , let down her hair and put the helmet on her head. She felt Ali reach behind and pull her arms right around her stomach.

" Hold on tight." She said loudly as she revved the engine, Emily's grip tightened and the two girl's took off into the woods. If there was one thing Emily knew for sure, it was that this was unlike anything she ever expected, and she liked it… alot.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter 9 will be Emisons first official date, can't wait for you to see what Ali has planned, after all, she has to upstage Sabrina ;)**

 **More sexy times are coming...**

 **Don't forget to review and follow me on Tumblr: dawsonspks**

 **Until next time 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **Holy shit guys! This is the longest chapter yet coming in at 9065 words.**

 **This one gets a little steamy so I'm going to have to say it's rated M.**

 **Thank you so much everyone for your support. It's hard to believe there are only TWO chapters left in this story.  
**

 **Thank you to my amazing editor loeylolo for her help in keeping me from sounding like a rambling idiot, and thank you to every single one of you who follow me on Tumblr, give me reviews and feedback. I appreciate it so so much.**

 **Alright here we go...**

 **Enjoy xo**

Chapter 9

Emily squeezed Ali tight as the other girl drove quickly down the dirt path through the woods. The feeling of being on the back of the fourwheeler so close to Ali, the rumbling of the ATV between her legs, and the anticipation of the unknown was the perfect combination to cause Emily's hormones to spike.

"Where are we going?!" Emily yelled as loud as she could into Alison's ear.

"We're almost there! Just wait!" was the only response she got as they drove up a steep hill on the edge of the woods.

Once they reached the clearing Emily realized the place Ali had brought her to was a place she had been before. The vehicle stopped next to a small cottage type building. Emily hopped off and took off her helmet, the blonde followed barely waiting seconds after removing her helmet before she was planting a kiss on the taller girl's lips.

As they seperated, Emily swallowed and smirked at the other girl.

"The ATV was a nice touch" she attempted to hide the fact she was turned on from coming out in her tone.

Ali smirked back knowing the date was already going as planned.

"You haven't seen anything yet" she spoke as she turned on her feet, walking over to the shed she pulled a key out of her pocket, unlocked the door and disappeared inside, reappearing moments later carrying two baskets with a smile on her face.

" Here." She handed Emily one of the baskets.

"How did you get the key?" Emily questioned, suspicious of whether or not they were allowed to be there.

"Don't worry, we have permission to be out here. My aunt gave me a job for the summer. She's away for the week so there is no chance of her coming out here either."

Emily took the basket though the look on her face was still skeptical.

"So what are we doing then?" She asked although the answer should be obvious.

"I thought your memory was better than this" The shorter girl laughed.

"This is my aunt's strawberry farm. We used to come here with my mom and eat all the strawberries we wanted for free."

Emily laughed "I know where we are, and of course I remember."

She looked around before continuing.

"Ok, so we are here to eat all the strawberries we want for free? I mean i'm not against the idea, I just want to clarify."

Ali rolled her eyes and smiled before walking over to the field of plants, finding a spot she liked further in, she sat down and started picking the berries and throwing them into her basket.

"We are here to pick strawberries. At least for now that is all you need to do. Sound good?" The blonde informed the brunette as the girl took a seat beside her.

"Sounds great." she smiled before kissing the girl next to her on the cheek.

Emily then picked up a berry and threw it into her mouth before getting a side eyed glance from the girl next to her, trying to hide her guilt, the brunette just smirked and shrugged.

About an hour later the girl's had a couple baskets full. They had so much fun while picking the strawberries. They talked about the adventures they had there when they were younger, they took a couple make out breaks, and at one point even got into a "strawberry war" chucking the berries at each other, which just ended with both of them breaking out into a fit of giggles on the ground.

Ali stood with both baskets in her hands and walked into the shed, Emily followed. As the they entered the shed the first thing she noticed was the updates that have taken place over the years. The inside matched the outside in the way it looked more like a very small cottage. There was a double sink and counter space and a bathroom. There was even electricity in the building.

Ali noticed Emily looking around.

"She updated the building so she could spend more time out here. She likes having the space to make all her jams without having to go home, also, she can set up shop and sell out of the window right over there." She pointed to a window on the other side of the room.

"That's why she asked for my help for the summer." She smiled while Emily nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so I'm going to need you to rinse these berries and put them into this bowl for me. I'll be back in 20-30 minutes. Make yourself comfortable, but don't leave this building. Got it?" Ali waited for a response from the surprised girl who looked at her with a puzzled look written across her face yet again.

"Wait, what? You didn't honestly bring me out here to make me work did you? Wait, this whole date isn't me just doing your job for you but for free is it?" Emily insinuated not believing this could actually be true.

The blonde burst out laughing.  
"No Em, I promise. It'll be worth it. I just need you distracted for a bit so I can set up the next part of the date. I won't be long I promise." She kissed the suspicious girl's lips, her blue eyes begging for understanding.

Emily kept her lips in a tight smirk while she studied the other girl's face for a couple seconds, enjoying the other girl's begging like demeanor.

"Fine… but it better be worth it." She joked as she raised one eyebrow.

"It will be." The blonde smiled as she softly kissed the other girl's lips before backing away slowly and gently closing the door behind her. "And no peeking!" Emily suddenly heard from the other side of the door, causing her to giggle.

After all the strawberries were rinsed and put in the bowl, Ali still had not returned. Emily fought the temptation to peak outside and decided to use the time alone to fix herself up in the mirror, within minutes she heard the door open behind her, she saw Ali standing in the reflection.

"Ready, beautiful?" She spoke softly with a smile on her face. .

Emily nodded and turned to face the girl, suddenly her nerves were kicking back in. She glanced at the clock, the time was now 8:40 PM. Alison interlocked her fingers with the tanned hand in front of her and led Emily into the grass and around the side of the building.

As soon as they rounded the building Emily's breath hitched in her throat. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. At this time the sun was almost set, only faint hues of orange, red and pink lingered in the sky. In the distance, her favourite willow tree was decorated with white garden lanterns illuminating the space beneath the branches. Emily looked around in awe as she was led through the leaves. In the middle of the canopy, a candlelit dinner for two.

"Cafe Amore" Ali subtly smiled as she pulled out the chair for Emily to sit. "We have Fromage Fondant. And for our main course I figured we could share two different entrees. There is Bœuf bourguignon and also Coq au vin. Honestly, I don't know what any of this really is but I guess this will be a new experience for us to share together."

Ali chuckles nervously as she sits and pulls her seat in, she notices how the girl in front of her seems to still be taking her surroundings in.

"Ali, this is. Wow. Amazing. I can't believe you did all this. How did you do all this?" She had a sparkle in her eye as she stared intently at the girl in front of her.

"Um, well I came down here right after school and set up the lanterns. I remember when we would play here as kids you always said this was your favourite place." She sighed contently as she reminisced.

"We used to spin on the tire swing over there until we were sick." Both girls laughed at the memory.

"As far as the food goes, I called earlier and ordered for delivery. They didn't believe me with the address so I had to meet them down at the road. And I set the table up before I came to get you in there. As for this…" Ali held up the smallest bottle of wine Emily had ever seen.

"We have Jason to thank for this. Should give us about half a glass each." She smiled as she popped the lid and poured the wine.

"This is magical, Ali. This is unlike anything I ever could have imagined for tonight."

She reached her hand across the table and rubbed her thumb over the skin of the other girl's hands until their fingered intertwined.

"Thank you so much. For everything." She beamed.

"Don't be thanking me yet. We are just getting started."

The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and Emily giggled in excitement.

The night grew darker as the girl's ate. The crickets around them creating the soundtrack of the night.

"So I was thinking about prom…" Ali started as she swallowed a bite, the other girl still eating.

"You get ready with the girls and I will pretend to be late, leaving them wondering where I am. Just as it's getting close to the time to leave, I will show up to the door to pick you up." the excitement showing in her tone.

"I don't know Ali." The tanned girl swallowed before continuing "I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty nervous about them getting mad at us for not telling them. What if it ruins the whole night."

Alison laughed, shaking her head "I promise it won't. Pleeeease?" She pouted.

"Fine, whatever you want. But if shit hits the fan i'm blaming you." Emily smirked.

"Deal." The blonde flashed a victorious smile.

"That was delicious." Emily licked her lips and patted her stomach as she spoke.

"It wasn't bad but I think I still prefer a burger and fries." The blond threw her napkin onto her plate before standing, holding her hand out for the other girl to take.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Ali as she followed the other girl's lead out of the trees and back towards building.

Ali stopped by the four wheeler and let go of Emily's hand.

"I'll be right back." Ali smirked as she ran into the cabin, returning in seconds with a bag in hand. She locked the door behind her, before walking over to the four wheeler and handing it to Emily.

"Put this on your back please?" She requested as she passed the bag over. Once her hands were free she put her helmet on and flicked the headlights on the atv.

Emily put the backpack and helmet on, assuming that they were heading back home since Alison had chosen to give her very little information regarding the plans for their date.

The brunette's assumptions were proven to be wrong as the blonde drove the opposite direction from which they arrived, heading towards the edge of the clearing. Emily couldn't remember what was on that side as they were not allowed to stray that far when they were children. The anticipation caused her stomach to flutter and her hands to shake slightly. She silently scolded herself for allowing her nerves to take such a hold.

Once they got where they were going, Ali stopped and killed the engine. She hopped off the four wheeler, took off both their helmets and tossed them on the back. She quickly grabbed a flashlight out of the bag with her left hand and grabbed Emily's hand with her right. With a little more light, Emily could see they were standing on the edge of a wooden staircase.

As Ali started to walk, she noticed the brunette wasn't following. She turned to face the other girl and moved in.

"Are you ok? She questioned, her voice showing her concern for the girl in front of her.

"It's just… it's dark. And I don't know what's down there. I'm just a little scared" The brunette stuttered.

"I understand. But I promise I'll never let anything happen to you- do you trust me?" she squeezed Emily's hand gently, with a gentle smile to match.

Suddenly, all of Emily's fears diminished. She knew she was safe with the girl in front of her.

"I trust you."

The brunette smiled a tight lipped smile before whispering against the blondes lips "always" sealing her words with a kiss.

"Good" The blonde smiled as she said the words.

"Let's go. There's only about 5 steps."

The girl's carefully made their way down the steps, only being able to see where the flashlight illuminated. Emily could see a small dock upon which sat a paddleboat. The taller girl laughed and shook her head. Ali turned around, giving the brunette a questioning look.

"I just…" she laughed again while she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She stepped up to the blonde and pulled her close, unable to find the words she was looking for she planted a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips, letting the kiss linger a few moments before backing up.

"Nothing" she smiled, Ali didn't want to push the girl so she just nodded and smiled back.

"Here" Ali said softly, as she passed her flashlight to Emily "Just aim it right here for a minute please."

Alison turns around and pushes the paddle boat effortlessly into the water causing a splash to echo through the air. She keeps the boat close to the dock by holding onto a rope that was secured to both the front and back corners. She bends down and attaches the rope to the rings on the dock, pulling tight and tying a knot.

She takes the backpack off of Emily's back and hands her a lifejacket. She throws the backpack in the dugout in the back of the boat and begins to put a lifejacket on herself.

"Ali, are you sure this is safe? It's really dark out here."

Emily's nerves begin to take hold again.

Ali exhales a tiny breath and smiles, she can't help but think it's adorable how nervous Emily is. She knows that they are perfectly safe, and she would never put the other girl in danger. She grabs the nervous girl's hand intertwining their fingers while brushing a piece of fallen hair behind Emily's ear.

"I promise. Please enjoy yourself, you're going to really like this. We are going to get into this paddle boat, and we are just going right there."

She moved the flashlight to a dock that was floating in the water about 15 feet in.

She continued, tugging on the other girl's life jacket to bring her closer.

"Plus, we have these sexy things on just in case we fall in. Which won't happen. And I mean, even if it did… you are a swimmer, and the water is only like 7 feet deep."

The blonde chuckled, her smile and laugh instantly calming the brunette.

Emily was excited to see what else Ali had planned. So far this date had been so sweet, magical and romantic. The butterflies began to flutter once again in anticipation, excitement beginning to take hold. All she could do was nod as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'll help you in, just be careful."

The blonde says in a quiet but confident tone as she guided the brunette into the paddle boat.

Emily let out a tiny yelp as the boat shifted a bit on the water as she sat down.

Ali untied the front of the boat from the dock and wrapped the rope around her arm pulling the boat against the dock before hopping in, once again causing a shift which made both girl's giggle.

Once she was in the boat she went on her knees to the back of the boat to untie that rope, suddenly they were floating away from land.

Emily put her feet on the pedals but wasn't sure how to steer. Ali took a seat and put her feet on the pedals, moving them causing the boat to move forward, Emily's feet automatically moving with Ali's.

Alison took Emily's hand and placed it on the stick in the middle of the boat, covering the other girl's hand with her own.

"If you want to steer left, you turn it right. If you want to steer right, you pull it left." She smiled at the focused girl as she tried to maneuver the boat.

As she began to get the hang of what she was doing the smile was returned.

"This is so fun!" she declared as she began to pedal faster.

"You're doing amazing." Ali admired.

Within a couple minutes they were approaching the dock.

"Ok, babe, we are going to have to test out your driving skills now. I'm going to need you to pull up beside this dock. I have to tie us up. If we are going too far forward just pedal backwards, if we go too far backwards, pedal forward. You got this." She leaned over and kissed the,once again, nervous girl on the cheek, silently chuckling at the sudden slightly panicked look on the other girl's face.

Ali reached behind her and grabbed the rope and pulled the boat close to the dock as they approached. With very little effort she secured the front of the paddle boat to dock.

"You're doing amazing! Just pedal backwards and turn the stick… just like that!" the blonde reached to the back and put the rope through the loop before securing it tightly.

"You did amazing. Seeing you all determined and focused, that was actually really hot."

She pulled the brunette in for a brief but steamy open mouthed kiss, she sucked gently on the other girl's lip before releasing it with a "pop".

Ali threw the bag from the back of the boat on to the dock.

"Just give me one second." She jumped onto the dock and began to move around. Emily could see it beginning to get brighter, noticing Ali was lighting some tealight candles. A few moments later the blonde turned and put her hand out for Emily to grab.

As Emily stepped out she noticed there were multiple blankets laid out on the dock. Ali motioned for her to sit before she joined her, opening the backpack to pull out a basket followed by the container of strawberries, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a can of whipped cream.

Emily raised her eyebrow and bit her lip, a feeling of warmth suddenly swirling inside of her. Alison's eyes were fixated on Emily's mouth, the other girl's action causing a reaction deep inside her body.

"Dessert?" Ali breathed out as she forced her eyes to make contact with the other girl's, as she simultaneously dumped the strawberries into the basket.

The brunette nodded as Ali grabbed a strawberry and put a dollop of whipped cream on it, followed by a drop of chocolate sauce. She licked her lips as she leaned in and fed the strawberry to the other girl.

Emily opened her mouth as the strawberry hit her lips. The toppings were a bit much to fit in her mouth, causing her to giggle as the whip cream and chocolate sauce dripped onto her lips. Without wasting a second the blonde brushed her index finger over the tanned girl's lips before seductively sucking her own finger clean.

The actions caused Emily's breath to hitch in her throat. Ali knew exactly what she was doing. She could tell the way she sucked longer than necessary, her eyes closed and a light moan coming from her throat.

Emily chewed and swallowed her berry before reaching for one of her own. Without saying a word she copied the girl's actions. Alison opened her eyes just as Emily was gently inserting the berry into her mouth. The blonde giggled as she caught some falling whip cream on her own hand.

Emily smirked as she grabbed her hand and licked the whip cream off, seductively from the palm up to her finger, slowly sliding the digit into her mouth sucking on it the same way the blonde had done to her own hand seconds before.

Emily kept eye contact with the blonde as she swallowed. Within seconds the brunette moved onto her knees and leaned in to lick the pale girl's lips clean of chocolate sauce before kissing her with a few short kisses. She placed her forehead against the blonde's as they separated, both girl's having trouble keeping a steady breath.

In a completely unexpected turn of events, Ali pushed Emily onto her back and quickly moved to straddle her. The brunette let her arms fall above her head as the blonde reached for the chocolate sauce. Seeing Ali above her, straddling her thighs, Emily realized her hormones were winning.

Just as the thought passed through her mind she felt a drizzle on her collarbone to the beginning of where her cleavage started, just above where her shirt rested. Her eyes focused back on the girl above her, just as she bent over and licked the chocolate sauce trail.

The action caused Emily to grip the blanket above her head, and her waist automatically pushed into the blonde's center, while at the same time a moan escaped both of their throats.

Ali licked over the path a couple of times to try and clean the mess as much as possible before sliding her hands into Emily's, holding them above her head as she met the lips below her. As the kiss quickly grew heated, the blonde's hormones caused her to grind her center down into the body below.

Emily started to feel a wetness grow between her legs and she knew she had to take control of the situation. Without a second thought she flipped them carefully so she could take Alison's former position.

"I must say…" Emily spoke, barely catching her breath as she sat up, now straddling the girl below her.

" This is by far the best dessert I have ever had."

She smirked as she grabbed a strawberry and placed it in the blonde's mouth. She then moved to grab the whipped cream and put a small amount on the strawberry still being held between the other girl's teeth. She placed her hand on the bottom of Alison's jaw pushing it upwards as she bent over and took a bite of the berry in the other girl's mouth, molding the moment into another passionate kiss.

Both girl's moaned as their hands began to wander. Alison's hands slowly made their way to Emily's ass while Emily moved her hand from Alison's jaw to her left breast. Feeling the heat one again rising, the brunette quickly jumped to her feet, almost stumbling as the floating dock moved on the water. The blonde stayed lying, staring up at the frantic girl with a questioning look.

Alison moved up onto her elbows as she saw the brunette lift her red sheer top and black tank over her head, and kicked off her shoes.

"Em, what are you-" She questioned as the other girl turned her back and reached behind to undo her bra. The blonde's jaw dropped as the item hit the dock. Emily winked at the laying girl over her shoulder before jumping into the water, the splash echoing through the trees.

"Emily! Oh my God! What are you doing!?" Ali yelled as she moved on her stomach to the edge of the dock, looking for the brunette to come to the surface.

She felt herself calm slightly when the brunette came to the surface laughing, swimming over to the side of the dock.

"Are you crazy?! The water is freezing! Why did you do that?" Alison gasped.

"Calm down, it's not THAT bad." she splashed as she spoke "I felt things were getting a little too hot up there so I decided to cool down a little."

"Well.. ok I get that but um, can you please come back up here now before you get sick. You're shivering." She insisted as she moved to sit on her knees.

Emily swam up to the edge of the dock and crossed her arms over the side, smiling warmly at the blonde, the other girl's concern making her heart melt. The water didn't seem too cold (after the initial shock).

"If you're so concerned, maybe you should come in here and warm me up." The brunette's hormones once again taking hold, she looked up with a raised eyebrow waiting for the blonde to make a move.

Alison opened her mouth as though she was going to protest, but she closed it quickly glaring at the girl in the water. She took a deep breath before raising to her feet. She removed her blouse and kicked off her shoes. She tried to hide her smirk as she undid her capris and let them drop to the ground.

"Uh, Uh, Uh… close your eyes missy." She shook her finger until Emily's eyes were closed.

She began to peek through her one eye and Alison glared until the brunette sighed and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You know I've seen them before right?" Emily protested.

Alison dropped her bra and jumped into the water next to the taller girl. She quickly shot out of the water gasping.

"Oh my God! This is freezing!" Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Come here… just give it a few minutes, your body will adjust to the water." Emily wrapped her arms tight around her body, bringing her close. The feeling of their breasts touching warmed both girl's instantly.

Emily sat slightly on the ladder to help them stay afloat. She gently kissed the cold girl's lips, instantly feeling the chattering slow. She slowly deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together. As their hands began to wander, it was Alison who backed up this time, she chuckled as she looked up to the sky bringing her hand to her head.

"What's so funny?" Emily questioned.

Ali just looked back down, the girl in front of her illuminated only by the light of the moon. She couldn't get over how perfect this girl was.

"I just find it funny you jumped in the water to cool down so we wouldn't go too far, and well, now you have us making out in our underwear." She laughed again.

Emily's eyebrows raised at the realization. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"We are so bad at this. But you're right. It's getting kind of chilly now anyways, maybe we should get out." Emily reluctantly admitted as she stood on the ladder.

"Wait in there for a sec." She climbed out of the water and quickly grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok, come here." She held her hand out to help the blonde out of the water, the other girl's teeth once again chattering. The taller girl quickly pulled her into the blanket and pulled it tight around them as they sat down onto the dock.

"Well, this wasn't exactly part of the plan." Alison gushed as she snuggled in.

"Sorry." Emily replied guiltily, feeling bad for intruding on the blonde's plans.

"Oh trust me, I'm not sorry." The blonde replied, as she kissed Emily's lips gently.

Alison reached behind them and moved the life jackets so they could rest under the blanket below them to create "pillows" and then guided them to lay down, still wrapped in the blanket.

"This however, was my plan for after dessert." The blonde announced.

Emily gasped as her eyes stared into the sky. From where they lay thousands of stars shined bright. She had never seen so many stars in her life.

"Ali, this is incredible" she gasped.

She grabbed onto the other girl's hand as she admired the sky, noticing all the different constellations but unable to name them.

"See that really bright star right there." Ali pointed with her other hand. "That's a corner of the big dipper."

Emily smiled in pure amazement. The sight was perfect. The sound of crickets on the shore and the gentle waves rocking the dock. It was incredibly peaceful.

Emily turned her head as both girl's faced each other, inches between them.

"How did you do all this?" She wondered again.

"When I was out here earlier I came out and laid the blankets and candles." Ali shrugged before looking back up to the sky. 

"Emily?" She asked while still looking at the sky.

"Do you think we can talk about graduation?" she cautiously asked.

Without looking, she could tell the question caused the other girl to hold her breath and she felt the brunette's grip tighten on her hand.

"Not tonight. Please? I just want to enjoy us being here, alone, in the moment." Emily groaned.

"Ok." Ali quietly agreed. She couldn't help but wonder why Emily was avoiding this conversation so much. She figured the other girl was nervous about high school ending, and she wouldn't push. She worked too hard on this date to have it ruined.

The girl's lay in a comfortable silence for a little longer, enjoying being in the moment.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Emily questioned "Looking into the sky, seeing all these stars. The universe. It makes the world seem so small." Ali could swear she heard the other girl's voice crack at the words. "

Alison hummed in agreement. Realizing she hadn't checked the time in awhile she reached over to check her phone.

11:05 PM.

"Shit! It's getting late." The blonde stood pulling Emily with her. The girl's decided to put their bras and shirts back on, and then slip out of their panties and put their dry pants/shorts over, shoving their damp underwear into their pockets. Ali advised Em she would clean the next day when she came back.

They quickly got to shore and made there way to the four wheeler. As they drove past the willow tree Ali quickly turned and pulled underneath the canopy.

"Hand me your panties" Ali yelled over the roaring engine.

"What?!" Emily wasn't sure she was hearing the girl correctly.

"Hand me your panties." She put her hand out.

Emily grabbed her panties out of her pocket and handed them to the blonde. She watched as the blonde removed her panties out of her own pocket. She then killed the engine and stood up onto the seat of the four wheeler.

"Hold my legs" she advised as she began to tie each pair of panties onto one of the branches of the tree.

"There" she marveled, turning to see Emily's reaction.

"Now we have our own little mark here. No one ever comes under here anyways." She smirked as she turned to start the engine.

Emily was speechless, but she loved the idea. It was sneaky and sexy. Just like Ali.

She held on tight as they drove through the woods to the clearing by kissing rock. As they approached Emily spotted Jason leaning against a tree, arms crossed against his chest.

Instantly, Emily's heart began to beat out of her chest, thoughts running through her mind. As they came to a stop she leaned forward to whisper into the blondes ear.

"Ali, whats Jason doing here?" she croaked.

Ali took off her helmet and turned around. She looked nervous as she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you. Jason knows." She hesitated.

"Knows what exactly?" Emily challenged.

The blonde wiped her hands on her jeans and forced a smile in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"He knows I took you on a date… he kind of lent me this." She motioned to the vehicle they were sitting on. "Don't worry, he supports us and he won't tell anyone."

"Ok." Emily gave the girl a tight lipped smile as Jason approached.

"Sorry for being late, I lost track of time." Ali spoke sympathetically to Jason.

"It's cool, I was running late too, I actually just got here. I'll bring this to the truck, you guys bring Emily's bike."

He smiled as he switched places with the girl's, driving the ATV onto the trailer on the back of his truck.

The girl's approached and he took Emily's bike and put it in the back.

"He's going to give you a ride home. You didn't think i'd have you ride your bike home this late did you?" Ali smirked as she pulled the girl into the truck, taking her seat in the middle.

The ride home was quiet, the two girls held hands both silently reflecting on their night together. Jason pulled the truck up to the curb in front of Emily's house.

"You guys can have a couple minutes alone while I get the bike out of the truck." He smirked as he closed the door.

Both girl's felt their cheeks grow red as they looked at each other.

"Thank you for taking me on the best date ever. Tonight was incredible." Emily gushed as she squeezed Alis hand.

"Even better than your date with Sabrina?" Ali challenged raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

The question caused the tanned girl to break out into laughter.

"Are you serious? They don't even compare. I mean, they couldn't compare even if you just took me to your house to watch a movie. You are what makes it amazing, everything else is just an added bonus." Emily can't fight her lips from forming into a huge smile. Ali smiles big enough to match before leaning in and gently kissing the lips in front of her.

"I see many more dates like this in our future." The blonde whispered.

She didn't notice the way Emily's face fell a little.

"Definitely" the girl's voice broke slightly.

Ali figured it was just her imagination.

"We still getting together Sunday with the girls to study?" Ali questioned.

"For sure, we will meet at The Brew at 11. Hanna is going dress shopping with me tomorrow and then sleeping over so we will meet you there." Emily confirmed.

The blonde smiles before putting her hand behind Emily's head, bringing her into a passionate kiss. They continue, the kiss growing more heated until they hear a hand bang on the side of the truck signaling Jason is ready to go.

"I'll text you when i'm home." Ali whispered against Emily's lips.

"I can't wait." Emily planted three more kisses on the blondes lips before she slipped out of the truck waving as she gently closed the door.

"Thank you for the ride" She nervously thanked Jason as he handed her the bike.

"No problem. It's honestly just so nice to see Ali smiling again. You make her so happy Emily." He smiled, his dimples not so different from his sisters.

Emily smiled back, finding comfort in knowing not only that Jason approves, but also he can see that Ali is happy.

"She makes me happy too." Are the only words she can find, trying her best to fight the negative thoughts attempting to creep into her mind.

"Good. You both deserve it." He smiled again. " Have a good night Emily."

He hops into the truck waiting to ensure the girl makes it inside the door before waves are exchanged as the truck drives off.

Once both girls had texted their goodnights to one another, they lay in their beds feeling worlds apart, hoping to relive the magic of the night in their dreams.

The next day Hanna picked Emily up from her house and the two girl's went to The Grille for lunch. Afterwards, they went to the mall for several hours, where Hanna threw dress after dress at Emily until she finally found the perfect one. The blonde repeatedly gushed how sexy the tanned girl looked in the dress, all the way to the checkout. Hanna already had her dress months ago, but was so excited when Emily had asked for her help.

They spent Saturday night listening to Spotify while flipping through magazines and eating popcorn. They discussed how sad they were school was coming to an end, but any conversations about the future were immediately squashed by Emily. Once she was sick of talking she suggested they watch a movie until they both fell asleep snuggled in close.

The two girls had a special bond, not in the romantic way Alison and Emily did, but in a way that two best friends with amazing chemistry did. They could speak without saying a word, reading each other like a book. They could feel what the other was feeling. And they knew just the right thing to say to the other to fix any issues- most of the time.

It was 11:15 am when the two girls walked into The Brew, spotting Spencer, Aria and Alison sitting at the larger table along the back. Hanna offered to grab them drinks while Emily made her way over to the table. Her face lighting up at the same time as Alison's when they made eye contact.

"Hey, sorry we're late. It's so much harder getting ready when you're having to share a bathroom with Hanna." She rolled her eyes as she sat next to Ali, instantly feeling the other girl slide her hand onto her thigh. Emily tried to keep a normal face and not respond to the action that immediately sent tingles all over her body.

Emily took her books out of her bag, and laid them on the table along with everyone else's. Hanna walked up to the table placing a coffee in front of Emily and taking a seat across the table.

"Hanna, where are your books?" Spencer questioned realizing the girl had no other bags with her besides her purse.

"Oh, I can't study this early. It gives me a headache." She shrugged as she blew into her mug.

Aria tried to hide a smirk behind her hand before turning to her careless friend.

"Um,Hanna…" She short girl spoke softly.

"You do know that finals are this week right?" She raised her eyebrows waiting for a response from the blonde.

"Obviously. I got this. I'm not worried one little bit." She smiled convincingly before grabbing a magazine off the table next to them to start flipping through.

The girl's spent the next 2 hours studying. Alison's hand remained on the tanned girl's thigh throughout the study session, fingers occasionally dancing along, sometimes venturing to the inside of her thigh, while Emily tried her hardest to focus. To anyone else it may seem as though she was frustrated with what she was studying. The way she bit her lip or the tip of her pen. Or let out a frustrated sigh. Every once in awhile she would glance to the girl beside her who held up her book with her free hand pretending as though everything was perfectly normal.

For the first time since she sat down she felt Alison's hand slide off of her thigh and she instantly missed the contact. The movement was followed by a screech of the chair being pushed back as the girl stood.

"Washroom break. I'll be right back." Ali said as she turned to walk towards the bathroom, without giving Emily a single glance.

The tanned girl's eyes instantly dropped to the other girl's ass which was clad in a short plaid pleated skirt that barely covered. Emily swallowed as the girl disappeared behind the corner. She could feel herself growing hotter, her body telling her to follow the other girl into the bathroom, her brain telling her it would be way too obvious.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanna's voice broke her focus causing her to jump.

"Nothing" Emily answered abruptly as she went back to her book, pretending to read the words on the pages.

Within seconds she heard her phone ding in her purse. Without removing the device she read the screen.

NEW TEXT:

Ali: For your eyes only ;) xo

With a picture attachment.

Emily swallowed hard, her hands shaking as she pushed her phone deeper into her bag to hide the screen. She clicked open and a photo appeared on the screen.

Ali had taken the selfie in the bathroom mirror. The girl stood with her back to the mirror, slightly bent so her panties peeked out from below her skirt.

Emily gripped her phone, she had to squeeze her thighs together to try to calm the pulsating between them. As she stared at the photo another one came in.

This picture was just of Alison's cardigan unbuttoned so her bra was showing, her hand pushing her bra down so half of her nipple was showing beneath her fingers.

That was it. Emily couldn't take it anymore . She dropped her phone in her bag and stumbled backwards out of her chair. Realizing she probably appeared frantic to the other girl's, she took a subtle deep breath and spoke as calmly as she could muster.

"So my mom just texted me and um… she needs me to pick up her prescription and bring it home before she goes to work so…." She throws her bag over her shoulder and starts backing up slowly . "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She quickly turns and practically runs out the door.

"That was weird." Aria speaks up first, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Yup, especially since her mom left for work right before we left to come here." Hanna smirked looking up briefly before going back to her magazine.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Alison approached the table as Hanna was speaking, a confused look written across her face.

"Where's Em?" A text alert rang from her phone as if perfectly timed when she asked the question.

Em: You are SUCH a tease. A sexy tease. But a tease. Just wait. 5 more days and you're all mine ;)

Em: P.S. Tell the girls I'm fine.

Ali felt her heart race at the brunette's words, the anticipation for Friday building up once again inside her, that familiar throbbing between her legs prominent.

"That was Em, she wanted me to tell you she was fine."

She glanced down to see Emily forgot her textbook.

"She said she forgot this so…. I'm going to bring it to her. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ali picked up her stuff as the girls simultaneously said bye, all of which had a suspicious undertone.

Once the Ali was gone, the three remaining girl's exchanged knowing looks.

"See, I told you." Hanna spoke "just their usual weirdness." Aria and Spencer just smirked at each other before going back to their books.

Emily walked as fast as she could home. She knew her mother was gone until at least 6 and she was now at the point where she could no longer fight the urge for some sort of release. She ran through her front door dropping her purse on the floor, wasting no time jogging up the steps. She tossed her jacket to the ground as she approached her underwear drawer.

She slowly pulled the drawer open, and began to dig to the bottom of the it, searching for a specific bag. Once she felt it she pulled it out and tossed it on her bed.

Emily stared at the bag remembering the first time she saw it.

" _Happy Birthday" Hanna whispered as she sneakily handed Emily the black bag._

" _What is it?" The curious girl whispered back._

" _It's a vibrator." Hanna giggled as she said the words._

" _What?!" Emily squealed._

" _Why are you giving this to me?! I don't want it! How did you even get this?" She hissed, trying so hard to keep her voice down._

" _I ordered it online using my dad's credit card. Don't worry about it, he will think it was that bitch Kate." The blonde chuckled as she tried once again to shove the bag into Emily's hand._

" _But why are you giving this to me?! What makes you think I want it?" There was a pink glow growing on the tanned girl's cheeks, clearly she was slightly embarrassed by the whole conversation._

" _Don't be embarrassed, we all get urges. But I have a boyfriend to help me with mine. Hide it in your drawer. Use it, don't use it…. I'll never have to know. But please just take it. You'll thank me later." Hanna shoved the bag into Emily's hand and walked away leaving the girl with no choice but to take it._

The bag had sat untouched until now. Emily took a deep breath before removing the package out of the bag. She ripped it open to remove the pink vibrator. She turned it and realized she would need batteries when it didn't turn on. In a huff she walked over to the tv remote and quickly removed the batteries, placing them in the bottom of the vibrator. This time it turned on, the vibrations strong in Emily's hand made her feel a little nervous. This was all so new. She really had no idea what she was doing. She quickly dropped her pants and slid under her blanket .

She told herself to calm down and took a couple deep breaths before opening her phone to the photo of Alison in her skirt. The picture instantly reignited the strong desire for release that led her to be in this position in the first place.

She slowly lowered the vibrator onto her clit over her panties, instantly her legs opened wider and a quiet moan fell from her lips. She closed her eyes while her phone was still clasped in her free hand.

She imagined being in the bathroom with the blonde, pushing her forward so she is grasping onto the counter. Emily imagined coming up behind the girl and reaching between her legs from behind to stroke her -

"Mmmm Ali" the words slip out as the vision dancing around her head combined with the vibrations below are bringing her to a whole new level of pleasure.

"Em, you forgot your b-"

The moaning and the other voice in the room came out at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Were the next words out of both girls mouths as Ali dropped Emily's book on the floor and Emily threw her phone across the room, reaching up with her now empty hand to grab the pillow behind her head, pulling it forward to cover her face.

"Please tell me this is not happening. Tell me I'm dreaming right now." The brunette groans from beneath the pillow as she tries desperately to switch the vibrator off with the hand holding it, proving to be nearly impossible as she accidently switches it the wrong way, increasing the speed making the noise in the room even louder.

Ali covers her mouth in disbelief of the whole situation, suddenly feeling more turned on then she had ever felt in her entire life, the feeling only growing when she notices the picture she sent Emily from the bathroom on the display on her phone.

"Babe, it's ok. Please don't be embarrassed." The blonde speaks calmly as she cautiously approached the panicked girl. "This is actually, really, really hot." She purrs as she gently sits on the side of the bed, noticing the packaging on the bed beside the girl.

All she hears is a deep groan come from beneath the pillow. She could tell Emily was still feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that Hanna gave me the same thing for my birthday, and well, unlike yourself I actually have put mine to use on many occasion... while thinking of you." Alison whispered the end part just loud enough for Emily to hear.

"If you want I can leave, and you can continue to lay here embarrassed. Or… "

Alison grabs ahold of Emily's wrist as she leans over to whisper into her ear.  
"I can stay… and I can help you." Her voice was dripping with want and seduction.

"Would you like me to stay?" She questions as she slowly slides the pillow off of the timid girl's face.

Emily swallows hard, her cheeks are red, and a thin layer of sweat covers her forehead.

She licks her lips before speaking.

"Won't that be breaking the rules?" She asks, her voice cracking.

Ali smirks as she moves to straddle the girl before sliding onto the other side of her, leaving her leg draped over Emily's leg.

"Not if I don't see you…" she looks down at the girl's covered body as she runs her hand on the tanned girl's stomach over the comforter "and not if I don't actually touch you."

She moves her hand, still over the blanket to where the other girl's rests with her vibrator still turned on under the covers.

She can see Emily's breathing speeding up, and she can feel the girl shift her legs, opening them slightly. She bites her lip and closes her eyes.

"I want you to stay. Please." Her voice almost begging. She opened her eyes as she put her hand behind the blondes head, pulling her down into a crashing kiss. After a couple minutes, Ali moved her lips to Emily's ear.

"Let me." She whispered as she guided Emily's hand from above the covers, once she felt the girl below her stop at her center, Ali applied pressure causing the vibrator to come into contact with Emily's sensitive spot. She felt fingers grip the back of her head and a gentle moan escape the tanned girl's lips as her eyes slammed shut and her head pushed back into the pillows. She could feel the girl's long legs shifting, opening even wider, the blonde shifting her leg to keep Emily's leg in place.

"If you want it to vibrate slower turn the bottom left, if you want it faster turn right." She whispered before sucking on the tanned skin below her lips, alternating between sucks, nips and licks up and down the girl's neck, Emily's breathing becoming more frequent and louder.

Ali could feel the legs beneath hers begin to shake, she gently moved the girl's hand back and forth slightly while backing up to admire the girl below her.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen Em. I can't wait until I get to taste you…" The blonde licks her tanned neck again.

" And touch you…" She applies more pressure on the girl's hand causing her to grab the blonde's head once again pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Emily begins to moan into Alison's mouth once again, and the blonde backs up, her centre throbbing, she needs more.

" I want to see you…" she whispers as she backs up in time to see Emily grab the railing above her head, and feel her legs buckle, all while biting her bottom lip with her eyes rolling back into her head.

A deep moan echos through the walls of the room.

" Fuuuuck Aliiii"

The brunette pulls her hand away from her center unable to handle any more. As soon as her hand is free she uses both hands to pull Alison on top of her, kissing her lips like she's never kissed them before, their tongues massaging each other while fingers grip the blonde's scalp. Once neither girl can breath any more, they back away slowly leaving their foreheads touching, gasping for air. Ali brings her hand up to Emily's face, her fingers tracing the other girl's lips.

"That was, without a doubt, the most amazing, sexiest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life and I can't wait to see that again."

She kisses the girl's lips "... and again"

And with one more lingering kiss, she repeats the words one last time "... and again."

Emily smiles, still struggling to catch her breath, until she finally finds the words.

"I can't wait for Friday. I can't wait to have you. All of you. Someone is going to have to pry me away from you." She chuckles as she admires the beautiful girl above her.

Ali smiles back, and brushes her hand through Emily's hair. Realizing the vibrator was still on she reached down under the covers and grabbed it, bringing it up in clear sight.

With a raised eyebrow and with a knowing smile she twisted the bottom to the right and turned the toy off.

"Oh." Emily laughed as she covered her face with her hands hiding her embarrassment. 

Although Emily had finally had her release, Ali was feeling an even bigger need than ever before. She knew she had to remove herself from the situation she was currently in before she ended up jumping the girl beside her.

Ali quickly got up and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. Thanks for letting me stay." She winked before making her way to her bedroom door.  
"Wait? Where are you going?" Emily sat up quickly, surprised the girl was leaving her so soon.

Ali huffed out a breath of air "I am going home. To take a very long, very cold shower. Maybe two. Maybe three."

Emily threw herself back into the pillow with a huff, her lips pouting at the loss of the blonde, who had just helped her experience both the most embarrassing, but also amazing, moment of her life. She bit down on her bottom lip as her mind became filled with thoughts of Alison taking a cold shower, or even possibly going home to do the same as what she herself had just done. She quickly realised that she shouldn't have let her mind go to that place, not when she had to last until Friday before she could get her hands on the blonde. With the heat quickly building back up between her legs, Emily reached across the bed for the already sticky vibrator. She lifted it into her line of sight and raised an eyebrow.  
"fuck it" she thought, before twisting the end and sliding the cool pink object, back beneath the covers.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Is it just me or is the snow outside melting?**

 **Damn!**

 **Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE let me know what you thought. Feel free to follow me on tumblr ( dawsonspks) stop by and say hello :) .**

 **I leave for the caribbean in a couple days so there will be no update for a couple weeks. We will finally be going to prom in the next chapter. After that there will be only one chapter left.**

 **If you guys want to see this storyline continue in a new story, please let me know.**

 **Thank you once again to all you who have supported me in doing what I love.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dawson xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys!**

 **Here it is!**

 **The big one!**

 **It's finally Prom! I worked really hard on this one as it was important for me that we all got our Emison prom night. I hope it doesn't disappoint. * Finger crossed ***

 **I wrote/ edited this mostly between the hours of 2am and 5:30 am so if you notice any weird mistakes/ grammar issues, please PM me and let me know.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW and rated M!  
Enjoy… **

Chapter 10

The Prom

 _It was the summer before ninth grade. Alison and Emily sat upon Alison's bed, Alison paining Emily's toenails while she flip through a magazine._

" _I can't believe we're going into highschool. I don't think I've ever been so nervous before in my life." Emily groaned as she put the magazine down beside her._

 _Alison smirked as she looked up to make eye contact with Emily._

" _You're going to be fine. You'll have me there beside you every step of the way." Alison walked her fingers up Emily's foot as she spoke, drawing a giggle from the brunette._

" _What if you make new friends and decide you don't need me anymore?" Emily asked, her lips turning downward as she reflected on her own question. The reality of the possibility of this happening hitting her hard._

 _Alison immediately frowned at the comment and scooted herself towards the head of the bed where the other girl sat. She reached up and put her hand on the other girl's chin, tilting her head upwards to make eye contact with the sad girl in front of her._

" _I will always need you. I promise you that. I will need you in highschool. And I will need you in college. And I will need you until we're old and gray. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever." Alison spoke with conviction._

 _Emily smiled, her fears slowly drifting away._

" _What about college? Some people drift apart in college?" Emily challenged the blonde in front of her._

 _Alison rolled her eyes and giggled as she slid backwards to the foot of the bed and began to paint Emily's toenails once again._

 _" Well we won't." Alison closed her eyes and continued. " I see us going to college together. Sharing a dorm room. Decorating it just the way we want. And going to all the coolest parties." Her face shone bright at the prospect as she opened her eyes._

" _It sounds perfect." Emily stared at the girl in front of her in wonder, a sparkle in her eyes._

Everything about the day was perfect. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful aqua blue. It was everything a girl could want for their prom day.

The last week had been a blur for Emily and Alison. They had made sure to be around others at all times, they no longer trusted themselves and their self control. It wasn't as hard as they had expected seeing as how they had exams and prom to focus on.

Emily, Alison, Spencer, Hanna and Aria had met up one day to discuss what their plans would be for prom day. They had decided that all of them would go together to get their hair and makeup done at the salon, and they would meet up at Emily's to put on their dresses. The guys would pick them up with the limo from Emily's house.

After prom, they decided they would go to Spencers barn for a post party, before going on their own for their "after party fun" with their partners. Ezra had arranged for his families driver to take them to prom, and even drive them to where they needed to go after the party.

It wasn't until two days before prom that Alison had approached the group and let them know her cousin Cece was wanting to do her hair and makeup at her house, so she would have to meet them at Emily's afterwards. Once the girl's were back in deep conversation, she shot Emily a subtle wink.

As the special day grew closer, Emily felt herself become more and more nervous about prom night. The reality of finally getting the chance once again to be with Alison weighed heavy on her. She became fearful of what could go wrong, the possibility of the events of "that night" repeating themselves. When Emily expressed to Ali her concerns, Alison told her she would take care of the details for the night. This helped Emily to ignore her worries as Alison had stressed time and time again how excited she was for them to finally be together.

Now that the day was finally here, hair done and makeup on, Emily found her stomach once again in knots. The girl's were in Emily's room, although their hair and makeup was done, they had yet to put on their dresses. Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Arias moms insisted that they be there when they get picked up, so they were in the kitchen indulging in some wine while the girl's got ready.

" We are going to get so hammered tonight!" Hanna giggled as she spun around by the window.

" I got two bottles of vodka and even a flask to bring with us." She continued as she wiggled her eyebrows.

" I won't be drinking too much." Aria spoke up. " I don't want to ruin any night time fun." She giggled as her cheeks grew pink, Spencer giving her a high five in agreeance.

Emily smiled at her friends banter. She had been exceptionally quiet all day. She had a lot on her mind. She missed Ali like crazy as they hadn't spoke all day, and keeping their relationship a secret was definitely starting to take a toll. She was nervous about what her friends reaction would be, but even more so, her mother's. Either way, she knew she was ready. She loved the blonde more than anything, she always had. The last month had been the happiest of her life, and she wanted the world to know

" Where the fuck is Ali?" Hanna grunted as she threw her phone on the bed.

" She said she would be here about two. What time is it? Spencer asked.

Emily picked up her phone and looked at the time.

"3:00" Emily answered, trying to sound as annoyed as the other girl's, even though her and Ali had a secret plan.

" Whatever. She's not answering me. Our rides going to be here soon." She grabbed her garment bag that was hanging on the door.

" I'm not waiting for her." As she left the room to change.

" Ya, we should just get ready. At this point she's probably getting dressed at her house." Spencer unzipped her pants to start changing into her dress.

Emily nodded in agreement and turned to pick up her phone, sending a quick text.

Em: Hurry up n get here plz. I miss u like crazy. Xoxoxo

She opened up her Photos app and begin to flick through her photos from the past month. Photos of them kissing, cuddling, sticking their tongues out, even one she took of Ali sleeping. A sight she could get used to seeing every single night. She felt a tear come to her eye. A tear of happiness. Everything was perfect. Another tear fell. This one wasn't a tear of happiness, but a tear that symbolized the fear Emily held in her heart. The fear that this happiness would only be temporary, and she couldn't bare to think of her life being anything else than what it was in that moment.

She put her phone down and stood, rubbing her tummy trying to get rid of the knots and wiping a stray tear away, hoping her friends wouldn't of noticed.

She looked to the area of her room by the window seat to see Spencer zipping up the back of Arias black babydoll prom dress. Her hair was down with subtle waves throughout, pinned back on the left side. Spencer's dress was a halter style dress that was green flowing out at the bottom. Her long brown locks were pulled into an updo. Both girls looked stunning.

Hanna walked into the room taking a sip of her flash before twisting the lid back onto it.

" Ali better hurry her ass up, the guys are going to be here like any minute."

The blond wore her short wavy hair down, her designer dress was a long, red and strapless with a sheer lace bodice. She wore black elbow length satin gloves that paired well with a black necklace.

" Emily! You need to get ready. What are you waiting for?" Hanna squealed. Realizing the answer to her own question as the words barely left her mouth she rolled her eyes and continued.

" You can't wait for Ali unless you plan on getting your own ride to prom. Come on. Scoot." She handed Emily her garment bag and shooed her out of the room to get ready.

As Emily walked out of the bathroom, she heard the doorbell. The girl's went rushing downstairs.

" Come on Em. The boys are here." Aria called as she ran down the stairs behind Hanna and Spencer.

Emily took a deep breath and walked into her bedroom and pulled the plastic box out of the bag on her desk. She took another deep breath as she made her way out of the room, praying that everything from this moment forwards would go well.

As Emily stood at the top of the stairs. She saw the girl's standing at the bottom. Spencer looked up as Emily made her first step down.

" It's just Ali." Spencer said with a smile on her face before continuing to talk with the girl's in the foyer.

Still unable to see her girlfriend, Emily swallowed her nerves again, inhaling and exhaling with every step, making every attempt to keep her nerves at bay

As she reached the middle of the staircase, she lost the ability to breath. Blue eyes met brown and standing there in the doorway was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Emily's eyes roamed the girl in front of her. Alison's hair was worn half up, half down with her long blonde locks flowing down her back, giving Emily full view of her beautiful face. Her dress had a square neckline and cap sleeves. It was a pastel blue with silver accents, crisscrossing along the bottom and stripe formations along the top. The bottom of her dress was pleated. As she brought her eyes back up she noticed the girl had a blue choker that matched the dress, and looking into her eyes, her eye makeup matched the blue. Everything about Alison was radiant, and from the look on her face, she was lost in Emily the same, the realization caused the brunette to blush.

Alison saw Emily come into sight and the whole world stood still. Suddenly, it was only the two of them. This moment was for them, and for them only. She couldn't believe the girl standing there was hers. Finally.

The mere sight of her caused her breath to hitch. Like Emily, Alison's eyes roamed over the body in front of her. The girl's brown hair clipped to one side, while her hair fell wavy down her shoulder and chest. Her beige v neck spaghetti strapped dress, paired heavenly with her tanned skin. Alison couldn't remove her eyes from Emily's plunging neckline as it showed just the perfect amount of cleavage.

She was brought back to the present only when she noticed Emily take another step, and then another.

Emily smiled as she slowed near the bottom two steps, Alison couldn't wait another second and took three long strides to meet the other girl at the bottom, quickly grabbing onto each of her hands, pulling the other girl into her Emily rested her forehead against the smaller girl's.

" You look amazing." Emily whispered.

" Thank you, and so do you." She licked her lips as she looked down and back up into Emily's eyes.

" Are you sure we need to go to prom?" She said barely above a whisper as the other girl giggled and nodded.

Both girl's let themselves have their moment, as Alison slide her arms up and over Emily's shoulders.

" Are you okay?" She whispered again, this time her lips gently brushing against the lips that tempted her.

Emily smiled as she gently kissed Ali.

" Better than ok." She whispered against the blondes lips.

" About fucking time!" Is all they heard, as Hannas voice brought them back to reality.

Both girl's quickly turned to see Hanna, Spencer and Aria beaming.

" What? You guys knew?" The couple said at the same time.

Emily noticed her mother, as well as the other mother's, had made their way into the foyer at some point and had also seen the whole thing.

" Hanna! Language!" Mrs. Marin scolded her daughter, while Mrs. Montgomery laughed and laughed. Mrs. Hastings just smiled and drank her wine, taking everything in.

" What? I'm sorry mom but you know i'm right." Hanna defended. Mrs. Marin gave Hanna a look that told her to stop talking.

" Mom.." Emily spoke, panic clear in her voice. She was terrified as to what her mother was going to say. She pulled Ali by the hand as she approached, the older women stood there with an unreadable expression on her face.

Noticing the look of horror on her daughters face, Pam broke into a smile, instantly calming the younger version of herself.

" Emily, you don't think I'm that slow do you? I'm pretty sure I knew about you and Ali before you knew about you and Ali. I'm happy you see it." She pulled both girl's in for a hug, holding them tight to show her support.

" See, literally everyone knew." Hanna said with a cocky tone.

Mrs. Montgomery was still laughing causing everyone to turn.

" I didn't. I had no idea." She said between laughs. " Well, this was unexpected. This is great! I'm so happy for you girls." She chuckled as she attempted to calm herself down.

Suddenly, a cough was heard at the open door, as three men in suits holding corsages, looked confused.

" Did we miss something?" Caleb was the first to speak.

" No babe" Hanna ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

" Alison and Emily just finally decided to admit they're fu…. in love." The hyper blonde spoke as though it was common knowledge, causing Emily and Alison to roll their eyes.

Caleb nodded in understanding, while Ezra spoke up from where he stood placing Aria's corsage on her wrist.

" Wait, you guys are lesbians?" He blurted, clearly surprised by this new information.

" See, I'm not the only one!" Mrs. Montgomery blurted out.

Aria rolled her eyes, and spoke as if to defend their ignorance.

" They've had a lot going on." She shrugged and kissed Ezra on the lips.

Emily and Alison laughed as they placed a corsage on each other.

" I'm glad everything is right in the world now but we should go before we're late." Spencer spoke up as she pulled Toby out the door.

" No way. Don't think you guys are getting out of here without pictures. Come on now, line up in front of the limo." Mrs. Hastings finally spoke picking up her camera from the table by the door, following the group outside.

They lined up in front of the limo with their significant others. Side by side, holding hands with their partner in front of them.

Within seconds each of the moms had cameras going like the paparazzi.

" Ok, we need to go. Sorry moms. " Hanna yelled as she opened the door to the limo and hopped in.

Emily ran over to her mom and gave her a hug and kiss.

" Thank you" she smiled before turning to join the others.

" Be safe kids." Pam yelled back as the door came to a slam.

As the the group walked in to prom, it's clear most people had already arrived.

" Talk about the perfect entrance." Alison said as she winked at Hanna who smirked knowingly at the other blonde.

The music was pumping as they walked down the white staircase. The lights were low but yellow lanterns glowed everywhere they looked.

To the right, a miniature light up Eiffel tower, that the prom committee was set up for photos. The decorations were so well done, with a little imagination one may believe they were in Paris. A very tiny Paris.

Emily and Alison stepped up to get their photo taken, but just before Lucas hit the button Alison turned and whispered into Emily's ear.

" You and me in Sweet Paris. I told you." She smirked as she slowly backed up, Emily's face shining so bright it looked like she was glowing.

* Click*

The perfect moment had been captured. Lucas smiled proud of himself as he watched Emily whisk Ali away to their table.

Everyone was advised that dinner would be served shortly and to take their seats. The group sat, ate, laughed, and enjoyed their time together.

It didn't take long before everyone was growing impatient with sitting, finally ready to dance.

While waiting for the dj to hit the stage again, Hanna poured a shot of vodka into each of their glasses and then lifted her glass to make a toast.

" To lifelong friends." She looked at Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison.

" To lifelong lovers" She looked at Caleb as the other couples shared meaningful glances.

" And to getting laid!, Cheers!" She yelled the last part as she took a big sip, the group burst out in laughter following her lead.

Emily leaned over and whispered into Ali's ear.

" Do we still have a date tonight after Spencers?" She questioned.

Alison turned her head and looked at Emily and chuckled as though she thought she was joking.

Realizing the girl was serious, she leaned in whispered into Emily's ear.

" Nothing is going to stop us tonight." Seduction dripped from Alison's lips as she spoke the words, causing goosebumps to rise on Emily's skin, and her stomach to flutter.

" Excuse me. Excuse me. Now, I know you are all excited to get to the dancing portion of this evening. But first we have to announce our prom king and queen to open up the dance floor." Lucas' voice came booming over the sound system.

The room went quiet, as everyone waited for the big announcement.

Emily didn't really care about prom king and queen, so she decided it would be a good time to go freshen herself up, before hitting the dance floor with her girlfriend for the first time. Her girlfriend. The words made her heart skip beats.

Lucas stepped next to Principal Hackett who handed him a piece of paper before stepping back.

" I'll be right back. I need to freshen up." Emily whispered to Ali before standing.

" Your prom queen this year is... Emily Fields."

Lucas cheered as the spotlight centered in on Emily.

Emily couldn't believe her ears. She never in a million years would of imagined herself being prom queen. She just didn't feel she was the " prom queen type".

Her eyes quickly looked to Alison for some sort of comfort or encouragement, and of course, the blonde was clapping and cheering along with everyone else in the room.

That was all Emily needed to find the courage to make her way to the middle of the dance floor. Another member of the prom committee stood holding a tierra. After they placed the tierra on her head, she stood and waited nervously for the next announcement.

She just wanted to get this awkward dance over with so she could be close to her girlfriend again.

" And your prom king this year is…."

Lucas stopped and stared at the paper with a smile plastered on his face.

" I'm sorry folks. It seems I made a mistake. Your other prom queen this year is Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily's hands instantly went to her mouth in shock. Alison's reaction matched the brunettes.

The blonde sat staring at her girlfriend in disbelief until Hanna nudged her to get up.

She stood to her feet as she heard Hanna say "I told you everyone knew."

All their friends whistled and hollered. Everyone in the room cheered as Alison approached Emily.

" And now, for your prom queen dance." Lucas spoke softly into the mic as the music began to play.

 **( Authors suggestion: Find " Perfect " by Ed Sheeran and hit play right now)**

Alison brought her arms over Emily's shoulders as Emily's hands fell on the blondes waist. The two girl's stared into each others eyes, getting lost, once again as though they were the only two people in the world. They swayed slowly not speaking a word.

Emily studied Alison's face before breaking the silence.

" I love you so much Ali. I always have." Emily's voice cracked as she spoke the words.

Ali smiled softly as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

" I know, Em" She smiled bigger.

" I've always loved you. I always will."

Emily smiled only for a second before a tear began to fall.

Ali could see there was more Emily wanted to say, she wiped the tear away and kissed Emily's lips gently.

" Let's just be, ok? No more talking. I want to memorize every detail of this moment. Of this night."

She rested her head against Emily's chest, listening to her heart beating as the music continued to play.

As they danced, Ali remembered the plans they made when they were younger.

Some dreams were far from realistic, and others, completely within reach.

Alison had spent the better part of the last week trying to figure out if there was more as to why Emily was refusing to discuss anything past graduation.

At first, she had thought it was because of her fear of leaving high school. But the glimpse of fear and sadness she had been catching in the brunettes eyes, more and more recently, says there is something bigger.

" _Em!" Alison ran up to the tanned girl catching her as she was leaving her swim meet._

 _She was the first sophomore to make captain, and Emily was discovering exactly what professional path she wanted her life to take._

" _Hey Ali! Whats up?" The brunette smiled instantly when she saw the other girl running up to her._

" _You're not going to believe this! So, I was just talking to this guy in the stands, and apparently he is a scout for Hollis. I told him our plans to go there and he said if you keep swimming like you do, he will personally give you a scholarship!" The blonde spoke quickly and could barely catch her breath._

" _Oh my God! Ali! Are you serious?" Emily shrieked._

 _" I wouldn't lie about something like this Em. Just last week I found out Hollis has one of the best english programs and now this. Everything is falling together just like we always planned!" She pulled the brunette in and hugged her hard._

 _The two girl's shrieked with excitement._

It wasn't until the night before prom that Alison realized that the reason Emily was avoiding discussing college was likely because she already had another room mate. She was probably scared to tell her that their plans were going to be disrupted.

At first the thought upset Ali, but then she realized she couldn't blame the girl as they had not been talking for so long.

How was Emily to know they'd start speaking again, never mind end up being in a relationship.

It could be fixed, even if they had to live apart for awhile.

The situation wasn't ideal, but at least they had each other.

It was with that thought that she decided not to push the conversation any further. Emily would talk about it when she was ready. And until then, she wanted nothing to bring her down from this high she was on. High on life. High on Emily.

She pulled back again and looked into Emily's eyes.

" You look perfect." She whispered.

" You are perfect." Emily spoke against Alison's lips before kissing her hard as the music came to a stop.

The crowd went wild and the girl's started laughing, slightly horrified realizing they were in front of their entire school making out.

he music began to pick up and the crowd joined them on the dance floor. Their friends surrounded them and everyone danced together.

As the night grew later, the music alternated between fast and slow songs, giving the girl's more chances to have close personal moments.

It was during one of those slow songs that Alison felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Toby standing there.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could cut in." He smiled at the blonde.

" I guess so." She jokingly rolled her eyes as she let Toby take her spot, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before joining Spencer at the table.

" Prom queen, huh?" Toby mocked as Emily rolled her eyes.

" Shut up!" She laughed.

Alison sat at the table with Spencer, her back to Toby and Emily. Spencer watched the two of them dance with a friendly smile on her face.

" If it wasn't for Emily, I probably never would of spoke to Toby." Spencer spoke softly.

" She saw something in him that nobody else did." Spencer smiled as she turned to look at Alison who nodded her head.

" She definitely has a way of doing that." Alison agreed.

" I'm proud of you Em. For finally being yourself. You seem really happy." He praised.

" I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Happier than I could ever imagined." She proclaimed, almost hesitantly.

Toby's smile fell as a look of concern washed over his face.

" You haven't told her yet have you?" Toby questioned cautiously, not wanting to upset the girl in front of him.

Emily's face fell, guilt written all over it.

" No… not yet. I've wanted to. I've tried. Kind of." She whimpered.

" I keep thinking if I avoid having this conversation than it means it isn't real. It means I get to be this happy forever." Tears started falling from her eyes.

" I know I have to tell her."

Tobys face fell, he wiped her tears away. 

" Em, listen. The last thing I want to do is upset you on your special day. I just wanted you to know that the longer you wait, the harder it will be."

He pulled the girl in for a hug.

" You know I'll always be here for you, right?" He comforted the girl in his arms.

Emily nodded as she sniffled.

" Just enjoy your night. Give yourself the happy, amazing memories you both deserve. Everything else will still be here tomorrow."

" That's what I'm afraid of." The brunette mumbled under her breath as Toby hugged her one last time before they approached the table where Spencer and Ali sat oblivious to anything the two had been discussed.

Hanna came running up to the table, clearly buzzed.

" Let's get the hell out of here. I want us to go have our own party." She yelled.

Alison stood up and slid her arm around Emily's waist, kissing her cheek before looking at Hanna. 

" I'm definitely ready to get get on with this night." She spoke to the group, but the underlying tone told Emily so much more.

The brunette was also ready to leave. The way Alison's dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Emily had exercised every ounce of self control she could muster, but as the night got later she grew more and more impatient.

" I'll get Ezra to call our ride." Aria smiled before taking off to find her date.

The ride had been waiting nearby so it didn't take long before the car pulled up and they all piled in.

They arrived at Spencer's a short ride later.

As they got out of the car the driver mentioned he would be back around 11:00 PM to be available to drive anyone to wherever they would be spending their night.

This allowed them to have some drinks and still get to their own private " after, after prom" parties.

The moms had supplied drinks, non alcoholic of course, and snacks for the party. However, they promised they would not be around that night.

Better yet, they were sound asleep in their beds, thanks to the wine.

As soon as they got into Spencer's barn, Hanna began to set up the "mini bar".

Emily pulled Alison by her hand to round the counter to get them a drink.

As the brunette turned to pour, Alison pushed her body behind the girl.

She rubbed her hand up and down the brunettes sides and breathed against her neck.

" Have I told you how sexy you look in this dress?" Ali purred into her ear.

Emily chuckled as she focused hard trying not to spill.

" At least a couple times." Emily smirked as she poured the mixer into the red solo cups.

" You're going to look even sexier out of it." The blonde purred again as she pushed up harder into Emily's back as she reached forward to grab one of the cups.

Emily's breath hitched in her throat and one hand gripped the counter, as the other put down the bottle.

The brunette turned, her face merely an inch away from the blondes.

" I don't want to wait any more. Please." Emily's eyes begged as her voice practically moaned.

Alison was tempted to push Emily onto the counter and take her right there.

" Emily, you owe me a game!" Toby shouted as he walked up to the girl's, a pool cue in hand.

Emily let out a frustrated grown as Alison smirked.

" Patience baby, patience." she said as she moved to join the other girl's, studying the taller girl's body as she slowly walked away.

As Emily, Toby and Caleb played pool, Spencer, Hanna and Alison discussed the latest gossip.

Even though they were all drinking, Ali and Em agreed before prom that they would remain in control and make sure they didn't drink too much. They wanted to make sure they remembered every second of the night. Every detail.

Halfway through the drinking games, both girl's decided to switch to water.

By the time the limo came back, both girl's were feeling a subtle buzz but were still completely in control.

Emily was thankful for the alcohol as it helped calm the twists in her stomach.

Spencer and Toby had plans to stay in the barn that night. Hanna and Caleb were the first to be dropped off. Caleb had surprised Hanna with a night at the Garden Inn in Rosewood.

Next, Aria and Ezra went back to his apartment, leaving Alison and Emily alone.

Ali crawled over to the window that sat behind the driver. She leaned into the front seat whispering to the driver before slipping him two $1 bills. The driver smirked and nodded before putting up the window giving the two girl's more privacy.

As Alison slid back to her spot beside Emily, she could feel the other girl's eyes on her.

She turned to see brown eyes staring at her with her left eyebrow raised. An expression that showed she was both curious and impressed.

Alison smirked and pulled Emily onto her, shoving her tongue into the other girl's mouth, desperate to taste her. Feel her. She couldn't wait another second.

The dresses made it difficult to change position so Alison laid against the seat while Emily leaned slightly over.

" I can't wait to get these things off." Emily grunted as she positioned herself, the need to feel closer to the girl below her becoming frustrating.

The timing couldn't of been more perfect. As she spoke the words the car had come to a complete stop.

They had been driving for what felt like somewhere around 30 minutes, though the make out session made things a little blurry.

" Where... are….we?" Emily spoke against Alison's lips between kisses.

Alison slowly backed up, fixing her hair quickly before grabbing the other girl's hand.

" Come find out." The blonde encouraged as car door opened.

Emily followed Alison out of the car, quickly recognizing that the car was parked outside of Alison's house.

" Um Ali? This is your house."

The blonde laughed at Emily's obvious statement before thanking the driver and taking her girlfriend by the hand.

Intertwining their fingers, she led them through the back gate.

" I hope you like it." Alison spoke softly, her nerves clear in her voice.

Emily looked around as they made their way into Alison's backyard. Half expecting to see a tent set up, she was surprised when everything was as normal.

The blonde was enjoying the fact she was confusing her girlfriend. She gave a light squeeze on her hand as she led her further into the backyard.

Alison's backyard was long with lots of gardens and trees. Usually they just stayed on the main patio or around the pool. It had been years since she had stepped foot this far back.

Suddenly Alison came to a stop in the dark, almost causing a collision.

" Do you want to go first or should I?" Ali asked as she bent over to remove her heels.

Emily realized they were standing at the bottom of the ladder which lead to Alison's tree house. All she could do was smile as she bent down to remove her shoes as well.

" Assuming nothing has changed, I think you should go first. That way I can catch you if you fall." Emily laughed as she smacked Alison's ass.

Ali stuck her tongue out at the girl before turning to make her way up the ladder, Emily following closely behind. They had to move slowly due to the fact they were still in their prom dresses. Only Ali would make them climb a ladder in a prom dress, one of the things Emily loved most about the girl, she was anything but boring.

As they reached the top, Alison put out her hand to help pull Emily up onto the porch. She then put her hands over the taller girl's eyes and walked her into the treehouse, ensuring she ducked through the doorway so she wouldnt hit her head.

Emily giggled as she stood up.  
" You and your surprises." The brunette shook her head as Alison lowered her hands.

The small room had a mattress with blankets and pillows, fake candles created a romantic glow in the room.

" Ali, it's beautiful." She grabbed the girl's hand.

" I never expected you to bring me here." She spoke softly as she looked at the pole where she saw EF+AD carved into the wood. She ran her tanned fingers over the markings as she glanced to Alison with a smug look on her face.

" We usually played doctor when we came up here." Emily bit her bottom lip as she waited for a response from the other girl.

" Hmm. You're looking hot Miss Fields, I'm afraid you might have a fever." She said pretending to sound professional as she kissed Emily's forehead softly.

" Oh yes, your temperature is definitely rising." Her tone full of seduction causing a heat to rise to Emily's cheeks.

Alison leaned into the taller girl's face, leaving an inch between them.

" We should probably get you out of these clothes." Alison raised her eyebrows as she ran her hands over the clothed sides of Emily's body.

Emily bit her bottom lip before kissing Alison passionately, only breaking away briefly to whisper against her girlfriends lips.

" Yes, doctor."

Before diving back in to kiss the girl harder. Her soft pillow lips tasted sweet. Emily walked backwards bringing Alison with her.

As the back of her knees hit the side of the mattress, she pulled the blonde down on top of her.

Alison broke away so she could hike her dress up enough for her to be able to straddle the girl below her.

She admired the way her girlfriends eyes glazed over, her chest rising and falling at an increasing rate.

She wanted this more than anything. To taste, touch and hear the girl below her. She wanted to feel as close as humanly possible.

She hovered her body over Emily's, the girl seemingly admiring her in the same sense.

" Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked despite already knowing the answer.

" Yes." Emily answered immediately.

" But there is something I have to tell you first…" Emily paused, her expression changing to one fearful.

" What is it?" Ali asked, suddenly scared of what the girl was about to say.

" I'm feeling a little nervous… I just want to make sure your ok. What happened last time.. I don't want it to…" Emily stuttered the words and Ali interrupted her.

" I promise it won't happen again." The blonde reached down and grabbed Emily's hands that had been resting on her hips, she intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed.

" I have worked really hard to deal with what happened to me. I am confident what happened before will not happen again. If something is wrong, I will tell you. I promise." She leaned down and kissed the girl's lips.

" And if you really want to be sure, I can be in control." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Emily smirked before biting her bottom lip. She nodded before letting go of Alison's hands only briefly before wrapping her hands into Alison's hair and pulled her down into her, their lips smashing together.

Both girl's moaned as they tasted the others tongue.

Alison began to grind herself down but quickly realized their dresses were restricting them greatly.

While continuing to kiss passionately, Alison began to back up, bringing them both to a sitting position, Ali still straddling Emily's lap.

The blonde reached behind her girlfriend and slid the zipper of her dress down her back. As soon as the zipper was completely undone, Emily's dress fell from her shoulders, immediately exposing her breasts as she did not wear a bra with her dress.

Alison quickly moved to massage her girlfriends breast, Emily moaned into Alison's mouth on contact and reached behind to undo the blue dress. Alison's dress fell to reveal a black lace strapless bra which Emily quickly removed.

She backed away from Alison's lips and looked down to admire the pale girl's breasts.

Alison backed off of Emily slowly while still facing her. She allowed her dress to fall to the ground revealing black lace panties.

Emily licked her lips as she studied her lucious curves. It was perfect.

Alison loved the way the other girl looked at her with longing. It made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

The blonde slowly walked towards where Emily sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the bottom of the beige dress and pulled gently, causing Emily to fall onto her back in giggles and the dress to hit the floor. Alison took notice of Emily's cream coloured thong.

As the blonde went to return to her former position on top, the brunette slide further up and pulled back the covers so they could lay fully on the mattress and stay warm. As Emily laid under the blanket, Ali slid under the covers and once again straddled her.

She kissed her lips passionately, the contact of their nearly naked bodies instantly caused warmth in her centre. Emily could feel her center pulsating, craving the other girl's touch, however she knew she didn't want to rush this.

She felt Alison shift, suddenly a hot breath near her ear caused goosebumps to rise all over her body, and then her earlobe was being sucked between the other girl's lips. The feeling caused Emily's head to spin.

Her body instinctively reacted causing her leg to jolt pushing into Alison's center. The action surprised Emily at first but when she heard Alison moan into her ear and her wet center grind down into her leg, she knew the other girl was more than ok with it.

Emily gently scratched down Alison's back as she felt the girl lick, nibble and suck on her neck. She secretly hoped the girl would leave a mark.

Emily danced her fingers from Alison's back to her chest, wanting to explore the blondes beautiful breasts. She felt the softness of the other girl's skin across her fingertips before she reached her erect pink nipples. Emily hoped that the other girl would like what she was about to do. She slowly began to roll the other girl's nipple between her fingertips. Causing the blonde to bite harder on her neck then expected while moaning deep. It hurt, but only slightly, and in a good way. She loved the reaction she was getting from Alison, and wanted more.

" Mmm, yes Em. Keep doing that." Alison whimpered as she rolled her center into Emily's leg while the brunette continued to roll her nipples between her fingers.

Wanting more, Emily spoke up.

" Lift up." She demanded, and as soon as Alison lifted herself, Emily took her pink nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue over it before sucking gently. The blonde moaned louder.

For a brief moment Emily worried about the fact people may hear them since they were outdoors in the treehouse, but then she felt Alison move to suck on her chest, quickly pushing any thoughts clear from her mind.

Alison's soft lips on her perky nipples sent a reaction right to her center, causing her to suddenly crave the girl's lips lower. Alison held Emily's hands above her head as she continued to suck and nibble on her breasts.

As though Alison could read Emily's mind, she began to place gentle kisses down the center of Emily's stomach at an excruciatingly slow pace, as she reached the top of the girl's panties, she dipped her tongue just under the hem before looking up in search of brown eyes giving confirmation it was ok for her to continue. As she looked up she saw Emily had her head tilted back and her mouth hung open slightly as she breathed heavy. Noticing the other girl had stopped Emily looked down to see what was wrong.

Ali slid up Emily's body so her face was half an inch from the girl beneath hers.

" Please don't stop. I want you. If you're ok with it. I want you so bad." Emily practically begged.

The sight of her girlfriend begging for her caused her mouth to water, she swallowed before speaking..

" Together. I want us to do this together." Alison practically purred as she slid their hands between them. She flattened Emily's hand against her stomach and they both took a deep breath, staring intensely at each other as she moved the girl's hand beneath her panties and down towards her center, stopping just before her clit.

" Stay." She breathed out as she slid her hand down Emily's stomach, stopping in the same place on the girl below her.

She kissed Emily's lips passionately, breaking away only long enough to whisper " Now." as she slid her hand between Emily's legs, beneath her thong.

Feeling her girlfriends legs fall open further, she swiped her finger over Emily's center, coating it in the girl's wetness.

" Mmm." Ali moaned before suddenly feeling the other girl's touch on her in the same fashion.

" Oh Em, Just like that. Mmm" The blonde moaned as her head fell against the brunettes shoulder.

" I love you so much. I want to feel you inside me." Ali moaned as she continued to rub along Emily's center, the girl below her breathing heavily.

" I love you too Ali. More than anything." Em replied barely above a whisper, she was barely keeping it together.

" I need you." She whimpered.

It was in that moment the girl's pushed their bodies as close as they could, leaving only enough room for their hands to move between them. At the same moment each of them inserted a finger inside the other.

Cursing and moaning filled the air as each girl began to pump faster, and together they began to lose all control.

Ali rocked into Emily's hand as her legs began to shake.

" Something is happening Ali, I can't fight it anymore." Emily moaned, her head pushing into the pillow, her eyes squeezed closed.

" Don't fight it baby. I can't fight it either. Let it go. " Alison completely lost control as the final word left her mouth, and Alison's words pushed Emily over the edge at the exact same moment.

Both girl's struggled to catch their breath as Alison collapsed onto Emily, sweat causing their bodies to stick together. Neither girl could believe it was possible to feel so close to another person. The love they felt for each other grew incredibly that night.

" Wow." Ali was the first to speak as she shifted to lay her head on Emily's breast. She looked up and moved Emily's hair that was stuck to her forehead.

" That was… wow." Emily was still in ecstacy.

The two lay in a comfortable silence, allowing themselves to slowly come down from the high.

" I love you so much." Emily kissed Alison's forehead.

" I love you too. I'm so happy right now." Alison smiled.

Her expression quickly changed from happy to something more seductive. She lifted her head staring right into Emily's brown eyes.

" I'm never going to get enough of you." She purred as she began to kiss all over Emily's chest.

Emily moaned again, feeling that familiar tingling between her legs, she knew she was never going to get enough either.

The blonde began to kiss further down the tanned girl's body, her hands caressing every inch of her skin. She moved to the other girl's panties down her legs, kissing a path down her thigh, leg and foot until the garment was fully removed.

With a look of seduction, the blonde began to kiss and lick her way back up Emily's legs, moving with purpose towards the girl's centre, blowing gently once she reached her destination. Emily's legs twitched, and her lower body raised towards the blondes lips.  
Ali smirked when she realized Emily was craving her... wanting her.

She waited a moment before sliding her tongue up and down the girl's center, the action earning a new series of moans. The sound was the greatest Ali had ever heard. She needed to hear more.

The lovers spent the next couple hours exploring each others bodies, learning every perfect touch, every mark and scar, smell and taste, falling even more hopelessly in love.

As the sun began to rise, the girl's finally gave in to exhaustion. They laid together, sweaty and content, holding each other close. They watched the sun break through the darkness.

" Thank you." Emily's cracking voice broke through the silence.

" For what? " Ali smirked, confusion written on her face.

" For the perfect prom. The perfect night. It was worth the wait." Emily hummed.

" It was better than I ever could of imagined. I want to stay like this forever." Ali yawned as she snuggled into the brunette further.

Emily nodded and held the girl impossibly close, a hidden tear fell from her eye.

" Me too." She whispered. " Me too."

 **Wow.  
Here we are. One chapter left in " Tell Me You Love Me". **

**If you follow me on Tumblr ( dawsonspks) you may have seen that I am seriously considering a sequel, let me know your thoughts on that.**

 **Also, I am taking one shot requests also on Tumblr, some of which I may use as parts of any future stories ( depending what they are).**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has supported this story, I love you guys so much!**

 **As always, don't forget to review/ comment.**

 **If you're on Tumblr, stop by and say hello.**

 **Until next time…**

 **Dawson xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **This is it. I am sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter to you guys. My life over the last bit has been a whirlwind ( I'm offically an auntie!) .**

 **I hope it was worth the wait to all of you ( those of you still with me - I'm looking at you rebeccacres).**

 **It comes in at 12,251 words... which makes it the longest chapter in the story!**

 **I want to give a very special thanks to loeylolo and her support, and help editing on this story. She encouraged me when I felt discouraged and she offered amazing insight and shared her incredible writing skills. I consider you one of my dearest friends and I am so happy this story brought us closer together.**

 **Also, this final chapter was edited by someone who has stolen my heart. She has been one of the biggest supporters of this fic and this stories end is only our beginning. This one is dedicated to you Em 3 I love you.**

 **Enjoy…**

Tell Me You Love Me

The Final Chapter

11

The sun rays peeked through the handmade pleated curtains, the air smelt of damp wood and fresh cut grass. The early morning air was quite chilly and the birds sang loudly. That sort of thing happens when you sleep in a tree.

Emily's senses were awakening but her eyes remained closed. She immediately found comfort in the warm skin that lay next to hers, on her side, facing away. She shifted her body closer against Alison's back, reaching to wrap her arm around the sleeping blonde, her fingers gently rubbing the other girl's stomach.

The blonde moaned quietly at the contact while her eyes remained closed.

" Morning Em" Alison's voice cracked as she slowly opened her eyes, rolling over to kiss her girlfriend gently on the lips.

Emily smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingers through Alison's hair, reveling in the feeling of the other girl's breasts touching hers.

Alison placed her forehead against Emilys and stared into her eyes.

" Last night was incredible." Ali smirked " I wish we could just.." She looked down to Emily's naked body " Do it again, and again.." She kisses the brunettes lips once more " and again."

" Mmm. Then why don't we?" Emily purred as she grabbed Alison's body and pulled her on top of her.

A regretful expression washed over Alison's face.

" I have to go let Pepe out before he has an accident." The blonde pouts placing another kiss on Emily's lips before getting up, letting the sheet fall to the bed.

Emily pouts before scrambling to grab Alison's wrist in an attempt to pull her back down.

" No, please don't tease me like this." Emily begged as a naked Alison turned around. Watching her girlfriend beg for her was extremely sexy.

Alison raised her eyebrow in a knowing way before pulling Emily onto her feet.

Both women now stood naked and uncovered.

Alison ran her hands up and down the sides of Emily's body as she kissed her lips gently.

" We have to take Pepe out." The blonde smiled sweetly as she grabbed some clothes off of a chair.  
Alison anticipated they wouldn't want to put their dresses back on in order to leave the treehouse for any reason, so she brought some pjs to the treehouse earlier the day before.

Emily smiled softly.  
" You really do think of everything, don't you."

The blonde started to blush.

" Not everything." She smiled as she began to get dressed.

Alison ran to the house to open the back door to let Pepe out. He ran straight to Emily jumping and circling the girl.

" Hey boy." Emily giggled as she bent over to pet the dog. The girls played fetch with him and once he was done playing they all went inside.

" Alright, so I am making you breakfast. Your job is to sit there and look sexy. I know you can handle that." Ali smirked as she grabbed some fruit from the fridge.

Emily sat up on the counter as Ali put coffee on and began to chop up fruit.

" Open your mouth." The blonde teased as she tossed a grape into her girlfriend's mouth before leaning in to kiss her.

" What a lovely surprise, you're making breakfast." Mr. Dilaurentis spoke without looking up from his newspaper as he walked into the room.

Emily quickly jumped off the counter and straightened herself up.

Mr. Dilaurentis always made her feel nervous. He was a very serious man most of the time, and he didn't pay much attention to his children. He worked in the city and spent most days and nights at his condo there, leaving Jason and Ali to raise themselves.

" Dad, what are you doing home?" Ali questioned, surprised to see her father in the house.

" Well, you graduate on Monday. We have some things to discuss. It wouldn't hurt to spend some time together as a family." The man's eyes finally glanced up from his paper, giving him the opportunity to finally notice Emily in the room.

" Oh. Hello Emily." He smiled at her before his eyes lingered and stared at her neck.

Alison caught his eyes staring and looked at Emily to see two visible hickeys on her neck.

Emily saw Alison's expression and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

" Relax. I don't care if you two are together or whatever you want to call it. I would much rather that than some horny college guy coming around here and knocking up my daughter. Ali, coffee please?" He spoke in his casual tone before going back to his newspaper.

Emily swallowed hard nodding to herself before looking to Ali who stood there with an apologetic look on her face as she poured her father some coffee.

She placed the cup in front of him as Emily stood awkwardly by the counter.

" Don't make any plans for tonight. We have reservations for 7 at the club. Jason will be meeting us there." The man spoke matter of factly.

" Maybe I should call my mom and let her know I'll be needing her to pick me up in a bit." Emily said as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of the pajama pants.

" Ali, you can take my car to drive Emily home if you'd like." He spoke once again without looking up from his newspaper.

Ali gave him a pointed look that went unnoticed, before turning slowly to face Emily, a guilty smile on her face.

The brunette stood with her hand on her hip and her eyebrow was raised.

Ali approached the brunette quickly to explain why she hadn't shared the news.

" I was going to tell you at breakfast." She whispered.

" I wanted to surprise you." The blonde pouted.

Emily smiled. " When did this happen?"

" Yesterday morning. I wanted to surprise you. I figured with having to travel to Hollis it would make things so much easier." She reached out and rubbed her fingers against Emily's as their hands hung between them.

" I'm so proud of you Ali." The taller girl wrapped her arms around the blonde.

The two girls cut fruit together and set the table with some bowls with yogurt and granola before grabbing their coffees and taking a seat with Mr. Dilaurentis.

The man put down his paper and smiled at both girls before stabbing a grape with his fork.

The girls ate in silence, Emily felt awkward and wished her and Ali could of had breakfast alone. She would of sat on the girl's lap as she fed her fruit, sweet kisses in between bites.

" So Emily." Mr. Dilaurentis' voice startled her causing her to jolt slightly.

" How are your parents doing? I haven't seen them in quite some time."

Emily finished chewing and swallowed before answering.

" Oh. My dad is still with the national guard. He recently came back from Afghanistan and is being stationed in Fort Worth."

The man across from her hummed in understanding as she took a sip of coffee.

" He is hoping to come back to Rosewood in a couple of months." A tight lipped smile crossed her lips before continuing.

" My mom is great. Still at the station." Emily was growing more and more uncomfortable with this " small talk". She knew usually adults would ask about the parents, school and then eventually plans for the future. That was a conversation she did not want to have in that moment.

" Very nice. I've always been fond of your parents. I'm glad they are doing well." He smiled before going back to his news paper.

Emily smiled at Alison as she felt the girl's hand grab hers underneath the table. They finished their breakfast in a more comfortable silence.

" That was so awkward." Emily whined as she picked her dress up off of the wooden floor of the tree house.

" I'm so sorry." The blonde approached from behind, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

" He literally comes home once a month, I was not expecting that. I figured that with Jason at his girlfriend's until this evening, we would've had more time together." She rounded the taller girl and put her arms over her shoulders, staring into the dark brown orbs hoping the girl wasn't too upset about their disrupted morning.

Emily smiled and kissed Alison slowly before backing up and placing her forehead against the blonde's.

" Hmm, I'm not sure I believe you're actually sorry." The brunette's eyes glanced down to the blonde's lips before finding their way back up.

" I think you should prove it." Emily smirked taking her bottom lip between her lips.

A devious look washed over Alison's face before she pushed the brunette onto the bed behind her, quickly laying partially on top of the brunette.

" I wasn't expect-" Alison's lips cut Emily off. She deepened the kiss as she slid her hand down the girl's stomach and into her pants, wasting no time in finding her center.

Emily moaned into Alison's mouth as she felt Alison's fingers push inside of her, quickly finding a steady rhythm. Her hands fell to her sides grasping at the sheets below.

It didn't take long before she felt her legs begin to shake and the world start to blur.

" Omg. Ali. Mmm.." Emily moaned as her body began to jolt around on the bed.

As the pressure below built, she fought the release. The feeling was even stronger than the night before and in the light of day she was nervous to let it go.

" Mmm. Fuck Ali. I can't…"

Alison broke the kiss, backing up to look into her eyes.

" It's ok." Alison huffs against the tanned girl's lips. " Let it go."

The words come out barely as whisper and they were all Emily needed to hear to be pushed over the edge. As a moan begins to leave her lips Alison catches it, once again crashing their lips together.

She slows her movements, paying attention to the way her girlfriend's body is responding. She removed her fingers slowly, while once again backing up to admire her current state. Emily's eyes were closed and she breathed rapidly.

At the loss of contact, she opened her eyes to see Alison staring intently into hers.

Once again, a devious look on her face.

She watched as the blonde slid her wet fingers up and out of her pants, bringing them up to her lips.

At first Emily was really embarrassed with how wet she was. That feeling quickly changed as she saw the blonde stick her tongue out and begin to lick her fingers clean slowly before sucking them.

" Mmm, Ali. What are you doing to me?" She purred, not being able to take her eyes off of the girl above her.

Ali moaned as she sucked. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth smirking.

" Do you forgive me now?" The girl asked with sass, her eyebrow raised as she waited for a reply.

Emily smirked before pulling Alison down into a passionate kiss. Tasting herself on the other girl's tongue unexpectedly turned her on.

After a brief make out session Alison backed up.

" Yes." Emily breathed out barely above a whisper.  
" I definitely forgive you."

Mr. Dilaurentis' black mercedez came to a stop in front of the Fields' house.

" So, do you think we can hang out tomorrow?" Alison's voice was hopeful as she turned to face the passenger seat.

" Ugh. I have to work and my mom said she wants me home to spend some time together." Emily sighed.

" That's ok. I guess it's kind of nice our parents actually want to spend time with us. We have all the time in the world, we can hang out another day. I just can't seem to get enough of you. " She giggled as she pulled the brunette in for a kiss.

Seconds later a knock at the window caused them to jump. Emily turned to see Pam standing awkwardly outside the car. Ali rolled the window down, she could feel her face beating red.

" I'm so sorry to, um, interrupt…" The awkwardness of the situation overtook the older woman's train of thought. Pam shook her head trying to refocus on why she was standing there in the first place. Both girls just sat awkwardly waiting.

" Sorry, I saw you parked out here. Emily, the phone is for you. It's important." Pam gave her daughter a knowing look to emphasize her words. She held out the house phone with the mouthpiece covered.

" Oh wow. Ok. I have to go." Emily blurted out, clearly flustered. She quickly pecked her girlfriend on the lips before throwing off her seatbelt and opening the car door.

" Thank you for everything again. I'll text you later. I love you." Emily yelled the last three words as she ran across the front lawn towards the house.

" Love you too." Alison spoke softly, a confused look washed across her face as she watched her girlfriend disappear into the house. She got lost in her thoughts wondering what the call was about.

Pam stood by the car awkwardly for a moment.

" So, how was prom?" She asked, catching the blonde's attention.

" Oh. Prom was amazing." The blonde smiled brightly, reflecting on the previous night. Her thoughts quickly flashed to the amazing sex they shared in the treehouse and she felt as though Emily's mother could tell exactly what she was thinking. Her eyes instantly shifted to her hands, making all attempt to avoid eye contact.

" That's great dear." The woman smiled warmly.

" Congratulations on getting your license. I just need you to convince Emily to do the same. Okay?" Pam winked as she put her hand on the door.

" I will." Ali smiled.

Ali loved how warm Pam Fields was. She was the type of mother who baked cookies for the bake sale, and always made sure you had a home cooked meal. She was patient and kind. She made Alison feel welcomed always, almost like a second daughter. Ali often wondered if Pam knew just how much that meant to her. How much she needed that.

" Ok sweetheart. I will see you later. Drive safe." Pam waved as Alison drove off.

As the blonde drove home she couldn't help but feel worried and concerned about that whole interaction. However, she would wait for the brunette to come to her with whatever it was, if it was of course anything at all.

Later that night Alison stood in front of her full length mirror admiring her dress. She loved the way it looked on her, she knew Emily would love it even more. It annoyed her that her girlfriend wouldn't even be seeing her looking so good.

She hated going to the country club, surrounded by rich snobs who would pretend to be friends to each other's face and then backstab one another at the first opportunity. Fake everywhere you look. Fake friends, fake tits, fake hair, fake personalities. Nothing good ever came out of going to the club. She decided she could suck it up for one night, and she'd get to finally have a family dinner, the first ounce of normalcy in the family in months.

" Alison, it's time to go. Are you ready?" Mr. Dilaurentis called from the bottom of the stairs.

" I'll be right down."

When they arrived at the country club Alison was surprised to see Jason had brought a date. His longtime girlfriend Marnie. Ali liked Marnie but she couldn't help but be annoyed at the sight of her sitting there at the table. If Jason could bring a date, why couldn't Emily of come.

" Hello Jason." Mr. Dilaurentis shook his son's hand formally as the younger man stood to greet his father.

" Hi Dad. I hope you don't mind I invited Marnie to join us. I wasn't sure when we would all be together again." His eyes glanced from his father to his sister, waiting for a reaction.

" Of course I don't mind. Hello Marnie, it's nice to see you again." He nodded his head as he took a seat.

" It's nice to see you as well. Hi Ali." The girl with auburn hair smiled kindly at Alison. She always made an effort to get to know her, Ali felt as though she and Marnie could someday be really good friends.

" Hi. How's everything going?" The blonde asked as she placed her napkin on her lap.

" Actually, we kind of have some news for you both." Jason spoke up before Marnie had a chance to answer the question, the smile on his face told them this was likely good news.

Both Ali and Mr. D waited patiently to hear the news.

" We're getting married." They both squealed with excitement.

Everybody exchanged hugs and congratulatories before settling back down to order. Alison was excited for Jason. She knew Marnie made him happy, and she honestly couldn't imagine her brother being with anyone else. At the same time, part of her worried. In a lot of ways, Jason was the only family she felt she had, at least most of the time.

Emily. The blonde smiled at the thought. Of course Emily is her family now.

Dinner was fairly quiet. It wasn't until dessert that Mr. D decided to bring up his discussion he had mentioned earlier that morning.

" Now for some matters we need to discuss. Alison, this is mostly about you. Do you remember the house Grandma Drake owned in Rosewood?" The grey haired man questioned as he looked over the top of his glasses.

" The one old farmhouse? Of course. It was sold when Grandma died wasn't it?" Alison was confused as to why her father was bringing up this old house.

" Actually no. When your grandmother died it was left to your mother. She decided to rent the house to a sorority since she had no desire to leave the family home." The man studied his hands as he rubbed them together. " Before your mother…. " He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. " Your mother had the will rewritten once she inherited the house. She had stated the house would be left to you in the event of her death."

Alison's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if what she was hearing was correct. Her eyes glanced at Jason who sat smiling as if this wasn't new information. Her grandmother's farmhouse was quite honestly the closest thing she could imagine to being her dream home. It had a pond, a wrap around porch complete with swing, a balcony coming off the main bedroom, and of course, a willow tree. The house was full of character, and memories. Happy memories. Which is more than she could say for the family home she currently lived in.

" Since the conditions state that you must be 18 to take over ownership, you have to wait until your birthday. Luckily, that will still be before school starts. I don't know if you recall but your grandmother's house is only a 5 minute walk from Hollis." He smiled knowing this situation would be ideal for his daughter.

" Wha.. Dad. What? You're saying I have a house? That is mine? I can live there? With Pepe?" Alison's voice shook as she scrambled to put together the sentence. This was the most exciting news she had ever gotten. She wasn't used to things working out so right for her. It felt like a dream.

" Wait. What about Jason?" The blonde questioned, figuring something in this whole scenario would have to be an issue.

" Marnie and I will be staying in the house." He looked to his fiance as they exchanged a smile.

" Dad? But what about you?" Alison suddenly felt sad. Even though he spent a lot of time at the office, he still had a place to call home and a family he could return to if he wanted.

" I actually met someone. A couple months ago. I wanted to make sure it was really something before introducing you both to her. I'm planning on staying in my condo for awhile longer and if things work out with Jean as I hope they will, I will move in with her." The man smiled a soft, genuine smile for the first time since Ali can remember. He was happy. She could get used to seeing the soft side of this man.

" I can't believe this is real." Alison stared at the table in front of her, reflecting what this all meant. It didn't matter that Emily might have a new room mate. She didn't need a roommate at all anymore. They could live together in her house. It could be their house.

 _The girls rode down the driveway racing their bikes as fast as they could._

" _Slow down girls." Grandma Drake yelled from her spot on the porch where she sat rocking while drinking her lemonade, the summer heat created condensation on the glass. She smiled as she watched the two young girls playing happily. The older woman was surprised when she received a call from her Jessica. She had asked if she could watch the two girls. Jessica watched Emily on the days Pam had to work and she had forgotten a medical appointment she had scheduled._

" _I'll be right back." She yelled again as she went in to grab some cookies for an afternoon snack._

 _Alison loved going to her Grandmas. She wished she got to visit more often. Today was a special day. She got to bring her best friend in the entire world. Grandma had antique banana seat bikes in her shed for the grandchildren and a tire swing hanging from her tree. There was a huge yard to play in and even ducks to feed in the pond. She couldn't wait to show Emily every bit of it._

 _When Alison tried to turn quickly in the race, she suddenly found herself skidding across the gravel driveway. She could feel the skin on her hands and knees burning and tears rushing to her eyes. Within seconds Emily was by her side, examining her wounds._

" _Shh Ali, it's ok. I've got you." Emily's voice instantly calmed the tears. The brunette took her hand and began to gently pick the little stones out of the cut. When Alison flinched at the pain, Emily gently blew on the cut to sooth it. It worked._

" _Thank you, Em. I'm glad you are here." The 10 year old girl smiled through her tears._

 _Emily blushed. " I'll always be here." She whispered._

"Ali?" She heard Jason say her name, in a way that she can assume it wasn't the first time he was trying to get her attention.

" Oh sorry. Ya?" She looked at her brother as she took a bite of her chocolate cake.

" Marnie and I would love it if you and Emily could come over at least a couple Sundays a month for family dinners. Maybe we could even take turns and come to your place once in awhile. I want to make sure we stay close even if we aren't under the same roof." He smiled at his sister and then his fiance.

The thought caused Alison's heart to skip.

" That sounds perfect." She smiled bigger than she knew was possible.

Ali knew it was going to be hard not to tell her girlfriend the amazing news right away. But she figured an uncut key in a box to their future home together would be the perfect graduation gift. And she would have to wait until graduation to receive it. She couldn't wait to see the look on her girlfriend's face. All the worry she has seen behind her eyes could finally disappear. No more lingering sadness.

Emily's Saturday night did not go as she had originally planned. The phone call she had received did not bring good news. In fact, it left her devastated. When Pam walked through the door after Alison drove away that afternoon, she found Emily sitting on the kitchen floor staring into space, her expression was completely blank. Right away her mother knew this was the look of absolute heartbreak. She quickly got down to Emily's level, and almost immediately ,the brunette collapsed into her, tears streaming down her face. She took solace in her mother's arms and let herself fall apart, if only for tonight. She knew tomorrow, she would have to be strong.

Emily stood outside Rosewood High waiting for Alison to arrive. Pam was insistent they get there early so she could get a good seat. Emily had collected her cap and gown and stood waiting feeling completely numb. She was convinced she physically had run out of tears. Pam had Emily put tea bags on her eyes to help prevent them from swelling.

Emily stared at the ground noticing how the buds had grown into beautiful flowers. Emily walked over to the tree where the birds nest sat. She glanced inside to see an empty nest, the birds had all flown away. This made her feel both happy and sad at the same time.

Emily thought about the day she had seen Alison getting out of Cece's car. The day where everything changed. She remembered how she stood in that very same spot and felt spring offered the opportunity for mother nature to have a second chance. A regrowth. And how she wished for the very same thing. She had no idea her wish would come true. Now standing here, on this day, in the same spot; her mind is whirling again. She reached down and picked a flower, studying it in her hand. It was so colourful. So beautiful.

When spring comes, we enjoy and embrace the beauty that is in that moment. Everything is alive and fresh. It makes us feel alive and fresh. That's all we focus on. We don't think about how in 6 months everything will start to rot and shrivel away. Everything will die again.

A tear fell from Emily's eye, landing on the flower. She quickly wiped her eye, ridding any evidence of her sadness.

" Hey baby!" She heard the voice she loved so much come up from behind her.

Emily swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, forcing the most convincing smile she could as she turned around. Alison stood there wearing her cap and gown, blonde princess curls hung around her face. She was glowing. Emily swallowed hard as her throat went dry. She couldn't believe it was possible to fall more and more in love with the girl every time she saw her.

" Hey you." The brunette smiled as she leaned in to kiss the shorter girl.

" Is that for me?" Alison blushed as she looked at the flower in Emily's hand.

Looking down at the flower, Emily felt a sting through her heart. She smiled and held the flower out to the other girl who clasped it between her fingers, a smile growing on her face.

" Thanks." She smiled before kissing the girl once more.

" Ali, um, there's something we need to talk about." Her voice cracked as she used every ounce of strength she had to keep herself together. She had to do this now. There was no more time.

" Oh my God." Alison's eyes opened wide in surprise. Emily was confused about her reaction until she realized the girl's eyes were looking past her.

Emily quickly turned around to see none other than Lieutenant Colonel Wayne Fields clad in his dress uniform.

" Oh my god! Dad! " Emily ran towards her father and he picked her up and spun her around before placing her back on the ground.

" I can't believe you made it! I thought you were stuck in training in Fort Worth." The brunette was beaming.

" I wouldn't miss this for the world Emmy." He beamed just as bright as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Alison stood slightly back allowing the two to have their moment.

" I hear you have some developments in your love life." Wayne stated with a serious tone as he backed up slightly.

" Um, ya." Emily spoke nervously as she turned around, opening her arm as a sign for Alison to join them, the blonde stood against the brunettes side as Emily wrapped her arm around her.

Alison smiled at Mr. Fields. He was a lot softer than her father.

" Hi Mr. Fields." Alison greeted the man happily.

" Ali and I. We are together now." Emily could feel her voice shake, unsure of how her father felt about their relationship.

" Hello Alison." He smiled at the girl.

" And yes I know Em. I am so happy to see both my girls happy." He smiled before bringing both girls into a hug.

" No way! Mr. Fields!" Emily heard Hanna call out from behind them as she approached, Spencer and Aria in tow.

" Wow, look! It's the whole gang. Hard to believe you're all grown up. Come on, get together for a quick picture." Mr. Fields pulled out his phone and snapped a group shot. Hanna was laughing, Spencer and Aria smiled into the camera and Emily and Alison stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

" I better get back to your mother. Good luck ladies, congratulations. I'm proud of all of you." As he walked away, Emily realized she was running out of time.

" Wow Em, your dad. That's so amazing he - ." Ali started to speak before Emily cut her off.

" Listen Ali, we need to talk. Alone." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and began to walk away from the group. Ali noticed the look on Emily's face. She realized the girl was finally ready to tell her what had been wrong. She smiled knowing she was about to make all the girl's worries disappear. She reached into her purse and grasped the box in her hand.

 _Can the graduates please make their way to stage left. The commencement address will be beginning shortly._

The principal's voice echoed through the field. Their graduation would be taking place on a stage set up in the football field. Alison let go of the box, grabbed Emily's hand and started walking along with their friends.

" It can wait. Besides I have something I want to talk to you about first." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette.

Once they got to the side of the stage, teachers and staff began to arrange them in proper order. Emily was beginning to panic. She had to tell Alison and she had to do it now. Luckily for her, the other girl was next to her in the line up. They could hear music and the principal talking. The commencement has officially begun.

" Babe, listen." The brunette whispered. Her voice was cracked, and her tone was urgent.

" No Em. It's ok. I already know what you're about to tell me." The blonde chuckled as she put her hands in her girlfriend's in an attempt to calm her down.

A member of the staff advised the next 10 people to move to the edge of the stage to get ready to be called to accept their diploma.

Ali whispered quietly " I know you're worried I'd be upset because you already have a new roommate for next year. But something amazing happened." The girl spoke quickly, she bounced on her feet from excitement. Emily eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Emily, my mom left me my grandmother's house near Hollis. We can move in together. It'll be our home. You, me and even Pepe. It's finally happening for us Em. Life is finally on our side." The blonde squealed, pulling Emily in and squeezing her hard.

Emily almost felt her legs give out beneath her and tears swelled in her eyes as the other woman held her so close, completely unaware of how wrong she was.

 _Alison Dilaurentis_

" I'm up." Alison quickly placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips and began to make her way across the stage.

As the blonde crossed the stage, tears started to stream down Emily's face.

 _Alison Dilaurentis is an honor roll student graduating with a 3.9 GPA. Alison will be attending Hollis College next year to study English. She has dreams of becoming a teacher someday._

Alison shakes the principals hand as she receives her diploma and stopping to smile so Jason and Mr. Fields could take a picture.

The crowd is cheering. Emily is frozen. She can see everything that is happening but cannot hear a thing. It's as though her world is caving in.

Alison walks across the stage to exit as the next name is called.

 _Emily Fields_

Alison turns once she gets to the edge of the stage so she can see her girlfriend receive her diploma. She claps but slows her clap when she realizes in Emily's expression that something is still wrong. Alison's heart starts to race.

Emily stood frozen on the edge of the stage. Staring into eyes of the woman she loved across the way.

They called her name again:

 _Emily Fields_

Emily mouthed the words " I love you" as the tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them and made her best attempt to put on a normal face as she began to walk across the stage.

 _Emily Fields is captain of the Sharks Swim team and maintains a GPA of 3.6. Emily has set records within the walls of Rosewood High but next year she will be travelling to Australia on a full scholarship to Bond University to swim with the best of the best._

Alison didn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be right. She stood in shock, her mouth hung open.

 _While attending Bond, Emily will study sports medicine . She hopes to become a swim trainer one day. Our loss will be Bonds gain. Congratulations Emily._

The crowd cheers loudly.

The principal has his hand out for Emily to shake but just before her hand meets his, she sees Alison take off out of the corner of her eye.

Without a second thought, and without her diploma, Emily chased after her towards the field.

" Ali, wait! " She screamed as the tears fell hard. She ran as fast as her feet could take her across the grass.

Since Emily was in better physical shape then Ali she had no issue catching up to the girl who was reluctant to stop.

" Ali, please! I'm sorry. Let me explain." She sobbed desperately as she grabbed onto her girlfriend's shoulder in an attempt to turn her around.

Alison pulled herself out of Emily's grasp and whipped around. Her makeup was streaming down her face. Emily had never seen her so broken. And it was her fault.

" Let you explain !? " Ali shouted back. Luckily they were out far enough away from the ceremony.

" Let you explain what?! That you forgot to inform me you're going to school over 10,000 miles away?! That…" Alison started to breath heavily as she fisted her hair in both of her hands.

" No Ali, that's not what happened. I - " Emily whimpered.

" Oh my god. Oh my god." Alison started pacing with her hands still clenching her hair.

" We slept together and you knew this. And kept this from me?! Did you just hide this so I would sleep with you!?" The blonde began to sob again.

" Ali, no! That's…" Emily's voice was cracking from the crying. She felt every bit of happiness being drained from her.

Alison reached in her purse and threw a box at Emily.

" Don't follow me." The blonde spoke barely above a whisper, her voice fading as she turned and walked toward the parking lot. Jason had pulled the truck up to pick her up.

Emily fell to her knees beside where the box lay, sobbing into her hands.

In the distance she could hear Spencer giving her valedictorian speech, her voice echoed through the field before it began to fade away.

Emily felt like she was suffocating.

Suddenly, Emily felt herself being picked up off the ground by two strong hands. She grasped the box as she was lifted.

" My sweet Emmy. Dad's here baby girl. I've got you." He put his arm under her arms to help her walk. The girl said nothing and just stared in front of her.

Pam pulled the car up and waited. Her heart was breaking for her daughter. She couldn't stand to see her in pain. It also broke her heart to know the blonde was hurting just as bad.

Emily still said nothing as her father helped her into the backseat of the car. Her tears had dried and her face was plastered with watered makeup.

Once they got home, Emily quietly went to her bedroom and closed her door. She walked over to her window and pulled her curtains closed before falling onto her bed face first. The room was quiet for only a few moments before the sounds of her sobbing echoed off the walls.

Pam stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up to where she could hear her daughter crying. She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. This was fixable. Pam knew how long it took the girls to fix their issues the last time, and she knew they did not have enough time to waste this time. She also knew she shouldn't get involved but her heart told her she had no choice. Not this time.

She picked up her purse and keys, and turned to her husband. Her eyebrows were furrowed, eyes were slightly watering and she bit her bottom lip. The concerned woman didn't have to say a word. Wayne nodded in agreement before Pam made her way out the door.

The older woman stood in front of the dark brown door, debating whether or not she was making the right decision. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

" Mrs. Fields, this is a surprise." Jason said as he stepped aside for the woman to enter.  
Pam clenched her purse as she crossed the threshold. She saw a thin young woman standing nearby. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was tall like Jason.

Jason noticed Pam admiring the girl.

" This is Marnie, my fiance." Jason beamed as he wrapped his arm behind the auburn girl's back.  
" Marnie, this is Mrs. Fields. Um, Emily's mother." He smiled at the tanned woman as the two shook hands.

" Call me Pam. Both of you, please. It's nice to meet you."

" It's nice to meet you too." Marnie smiled brightly.

The three stood in awkwardness for a few moments before Pam remembered why she was there in the first place. Her mouth formed a frown as her eyes met Jason's.

" How is she doing?" Pam sighed.

Jason frowned and his eyes glanced towards the girl's room.

" Not good. She won't talk to me. But I know she is heartbroken." He sighed, Marnie rubbed his back to comfort him.

" Do you mind if I try to talk to her?" Pam hesitated, afraid of overstepping.

" No, please do. I have no idea what to say to her. You're the one person she may actually listen to." He ran his hand through his hair as he pointed towards the girl's room.

Pam nodded and gave the concerned brother a tight lipped smile before making her way to the room.

She stood outside the bedroom door hearing nothing but silence. Pam reflected in her mind everything she wanted to say before taking a deep breath and knocking gently. She waited a moment with no response before knocking gently again.

" Alison, sweetie. It's Pam. May I come in?" The woman spoke softly close to the door.

There was silence.

The woman was about to walk away when she heard the door unlock and open a crack.

" You can come in." She heard a soft voice whisper from the other side of the door.

Pam smiled and left out the breath she had been holding as she gently pushed the door open. She found Alison sitting on her bed with her blankets covering her lap. She was still in her outfit from graduation, but her hair was a mess and her makeup was messy down her face. The sight broke her heart.

" Oh Ali." Pam sighed as she walked over and pulled the blonde close to her, hugging her tight. The blonde cried into the woman's shirt and Pam rubbed her back to comfort her. After a few moments, Alison calmed a little and backed up wiping her eyes.

" I'm sorry." She mumbled. Pam had become the mother she never had. Even when her own mother was alive, she lacked the warmth and comfort that Pam exuded.

" Oh honey. Don't be sorry." The woman frowned as she brushed the blonde's hair out of her eyes.

" It's understandable that you're feeling this way. You don't need to apologize for your feelings." Pam continued to brush Alison's hair back before taking a seat next to the blonde on the bed.

" Did Emily send you here?" The blonde asked hesitantly, looking up into the older woman's eyes.

Pam frowned and shook her head no. Alison's face dropped slightly.

" She's at home in her room, looking very much the same as you right now. Only she isn't speaking to anyone." She moved her hand to grasp the blonde's.

" I came here because there are some things I need you to know. I know you may feel it's not my place to get involved, but I can't stand back and wait for you two to sort through this yourselves. " Alison listened intently as the older woman speak.

" First of all, I want you to know that when Emily accepted her scholarship to Bond she thought she was doing you a favor. You two weren't speaking and in her mind… you didn't want to see her. It wasn't what she wanted to do, it was what she thought was best, for you." Alison couldn't believe her ears, this information did not make her feel any better about the situation.

Pam could see the distraught look wash across the blondes' face so she continued while rubbing her thumb across the other girl's hand.

" As soon as you came over that day to study with her, she began making lots of secret phone calls. She eventually confessed to me she was trying to get Hollis to allow her to take the offer they had made and turn down her scholarship to Bond. She didn't want to go any more. She didn't need to tell me why." She flashed a small tight lipped smile at the blonde. Alison attempted a small smile back, but failed.

" The day after prom, she received a phone call from Hollis. They told her that her request was denied and they would not honor their offer as it was too late. When I went into the house that day I found Emily on the floor, crying hysterically." Pam frowned as she remembered the vision of her daughter completely broken. As mad as she was at her girlfriend, hearing this information broke Alison's heart.

Pam took a deep breath before continuing " She didn't tell you about going to Bond because she was hoping there wouldn't be anything to tell. All she wanted was to go to Hollis with you. She knows she made a terrible mistake. I can tell you I have never seen her so broken in all my life. Alison, she loves you so much. She never would hurt you on purpose. She tried to tell you once she knew..."

Alison could feel the tears start to flow from her eyes. She nodded but she couldn't find any words. Not yet.

Pam continued.

" She did get another offer from Hollis. If she makes the dean's list for first year and maintains her times with swimming, they will accept a transfer for second year, along with a tuition scholarship." Pam couldn't help but smile. The idea of her daughter only being gone a year instead of five made her feel so much better. She could see the blonde's face start to light up.

" Wait…" Alison's voice cracked.

" She will be coming back to go to Hollis?" the blonde questioned in disbelief.

" If she maintains honor roll and her times then yes, she will be back within a year. And we both know that won't be an issue for our Em. " Pam smiled, once again brushing the blonde's hair out of her face. Alison took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, I know your heart is broken. But trust me when I say so is Em's. You guys will get through this." Pam noted the doubtful look on Alison's face.

Pam rolled her eyes. " Come on, I know a thing or two about long distance relationships." She laughed as she patted the girl's hand before standing.

" Just talk to her. Please. Give her a chance to explain herself. You're allowed to feel angry, sad and hurt. But you will feel even worse if you spend the time you have left together fighting."

Alison thought about it for a few moments before nodding.

" I'll talk to her. I'm so lucky to have you." The blonde stood and hugged the older woman tightly.

" No need to thank me dear. We are the lucky ones. Our daughter found someone who treats her right and truly makes her happy. We will always be here for you, even when Emily is away."

Pam sighed, " Especially when Emily is away. We will need to keep each other company, ok?"

The blonde smiled big for the first time.

" Okay." she nodded.

" Come by for 6, dinner will be at 7." Pam smiled over her shoulder as she left the room.

Alison fell backwards onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. Everything was all so much to take in.

Meanwhile, at the Fields household, Wayne decided he needed to speak with his daughter. He couldn't stand to listen to her cry any longer. He knocked gently on Emily's bedroom door. Silence. He knocked again.

" Emmy? Please come to the door?" He pleaded.

Silence.

Refusing to let the door stop him from speaking to her, he decides to speak to her anyways.

" Ok, well, I'd rather do this face to face but… that's fine." He sighed as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor outside her door.

" I know you're hurting right now… but everything is going to be okay. You and Alison will talk this out." He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, it upset him to see his daughter so upset.  
" And once you do, you'll find a way to get through the next year. I know it won't be easy, but trust me when I say it will be that much sweeter when you finally do make it back home. You will appreciate each other so much more."

Emily slid off her bed at some point and found herself sitting on the other side of the door, hanging on to every word her father said. There was something about the way he spoke that always soothed her.

" Your mother and I have a strong relationship. It has stood the test of distance for almost as long as we have been together. It's not easy." Wayne takes a deep breath, thinking about how hard it has been pains him. Emily can hear this pain in his voice.

" It takes a lot of work, communication, creativity and patience… but if you love each other as much as I think you do, this one year will be a piece of cake. When you're ready, I'll be here for you. I love you."

Emily hears her father walk down the stairs as a tear falls from her eye. She knows he's right, she just wish she knew how to fix everything. She stood up and grabbed the photo of her and Alison by the kissing rock off of her dresser before falling onto her bed holding it close to her chest. She lay there praying for a miracle.

Alison had decided that she would take Pam's advice. She stood in front of her mirror with her hair now fixed and her makeup redone. She wore a white sundress with embroidered flowers. She knew Emily would love her outfit.

The white door opened and Mr. Fields greeted Alison with a hug.

" I'm so glad to see you Alison." He said as he stepped back and to the side for the blonde to enter.

" Thank you for having me." Alison smiled shyly at the man. Pam entered the room and embraced the blonde in a hug.

" I'm so glad you decided to come." Pam smiled briefly before her smile turned into a frown.

" She still hasn't talked to us." The older woman sighed as she looked up the stairs. Alison stared up the stairs and took a deep breath before looking between Pam and Wayne.

" Ok" is all she said before she made her way to Emily's room.

Alison paused for a moment debating about what she was going to say. She was still really hurt and upset with her girlfriend, but she wanted to give Emily the chance to explain everything.

Pam was right. She didn't have time to cry alone in her room for weeks again, waiting for Emily to come running after her to apologize. She knew just like last time that Emily would respect what she thought were her wishes, and likely stay away. On the other hand, she also knew she would be too stubborn to confront the brunette first.

She was glad Pam chose to get involved. It was the push she needed to confront her girlfriend, after all, as much as it hurt her inside, she knew Emily would never hurt her on purpose.

Alison pushed open the door opting not to knock before entering. She walked into the dark room and her heart broke instantly as the light from the doorway lit the girl who lay sleeping on her bed clenching the photo of the two of them, make up dried to her face. The image alone cause a tear to fall from Alison's eye. She slowly walked over to her girlfriend and sat gently on her bed beside her. She reached out her hand and pushed a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear so she could get a better look at the other girl's face. Looking at how broken Emily was, Ali knew the girl was hurting just as bad as she was.

At the touch Emily began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly. Once she noticed she wasn't alone her eyes shot open and she jumped back sitting up on her bed.

" Ali!?" Emily shrieked with a cracked voice as she tried to catch her breath.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Alison reassured Emily.

" I just… I couldn't wake you." Alison sighed as she stared down and picked a loose thread on the sheet.

" No, no. It's ok. I just. I'm surprised to see you here." Emily spoke softly, feeling uneasy about what to do or say in that moment.

" Ya… " The blonde mumbled, suddenly at a loss for what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath and stood up. Playing with her fingers she immediately began to pace back and forth without saying a word.

" I'm still really upset with you." She blurted out, instantly kicking herself for her harsh tone. Emily's face fell as she looked to the ground.

" I'm not only upset that I won't have you next year, but also that you waited so long to tell me." The blonde spoke quickly.

" Ali, I …" Emily trembled.

" Emily, I have loved you for so long. And I finally got you back only to lose you again. Do you have any-" Alison's voice started to raise and in an instant Emily crossed the threshold of the room and sealed her lips with a hard kiss.

Instantly, Alison melted into her girlfriend's lips. She took in the familiar vanilla scent, the softness of her tanned skin as she rubbed her hands over her girlfriend's lower back.

She slid her tongue between Emily's lips and savoured the taste on her tongue. Alison noticed the way her heart raced and her stomach flipped. Her knees grew weak as she struggled to stay standing.

Ali craved Emily in the best way, and she wanted to memorize everything about the girl she loved so much, because she knew soon these moments would be gone.

It was with that thought that tears started streaming down the blonde's cheeks. She instantly noticed Emily was having the same reaction, and was likely sharing the same thoughts and feelings. Both girls let their tears flow as they continued to kiss until they couldn't any more.

Emily placed her sticky forehead against Ali's, the two girls stood staring into each other's eyes, memorizing every detail of colour.

After catching her breath Emily slowly backed Ali up until her knees hit the bed. Alison sat down and Emily stayed standing, staring at the broken girl in front of her.

She took a deep breath and spoke, her voice cracking from all the crying she had done that day.

" I tried to fix it." She stared blankly at the floor in front of her. Unable to make eye contact any longer, feeling ashamed and saddened for hurting her love.

" I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to fix it. I wanted to be able to go to Hollis with you-" Emily suddenly felt a finger on her lips silencing her, and Alison stood an inch away.

" I know." Alison spoke with a tone of understanding, her eyes now comforting to Emily.

" Your mom told me everything."

" What?" Emily choked out in disbelief.

" When?" She questioned.

" She came over after you guys got home. She explained everything. Even though I am still upset with you…" She looked down as she tangled her fingers into Emily's. Their hands hung between them, and she memorized every line on the other girl's hand.

" I don't want to waste the short amount of time we have left together fighting about it. Ok?" Alison's eyes pleaded.

" We will make this work. My mom and dad have spent most of their adult lives apart and they are one of the most in love couples I have ever seen." Emily's shaken voice blurts out.

" What we have is worth it. We just have to be open and honest with each other. And we will talk every day." The brunette wraps her arms around Alison's neck.

" And I promise I will do whatever I can do to come home to you as soon as possible."

Alison smiles as she wraps her arms around Emily. " I know you will Em, and I know what we have is worth it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now. I love you with everything I am."

Emily smiles before kissing Alison gently.

" Now, your mom and dad are probably waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us to come down for dinner." Alison laughed as she pulled Emily towards the doorway by her hand.

During dinner, the couples had discussed the current situation, Pam and Wayne were a huge source of comfort for the girls and offered every bit of advice they had. Also pointing out that the technology today offered them a huge advantage that they hadn't had.

Alison loved the warm energy the dinner provided. She felt as though she was home, with her family. She dreamed of a future where they would have more dinners like this together, and down the road perhaps their kids would be running around the house as they cleaned up the dishes. Alison couldn't help but beam at the thought.

" What's up?" Emily whispered, her eyebrows raised with curiosity.

" Nothing." Alison smiled in a way Emily knew that wasn't completely true, but she let it be. Her girlfriend was smiling and that's all that mattered.

After dinner they discussed what the girls would have planned for the month they had together before Emily had to leave for school. Bond University had a mandatory training program that started the month before school/ swimming season started, meaning Emily would have to leave at the end of July. Emily told her parents she had some plans but they were a surprise.

Alison could never of imagined everything that came that following month. Emily knew she would be missing every holiday that year so she had planned to celebrate them all before she left, and with careful planning, time management and help from her friends, she was able to pull off every holiday from New Years to Independence Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas.

They even managed to celebrate all of their birthdays with one big birthday bash. They borrowed Spencer's aunt's cabin and it was a party unlike any before. The alcohol was flowing and the music was pumping.

Somehow, at one point in the night, they ended up skinny dipping in the lake. It was dark enough they could barely see and their stomachs ached from laughing so hard.

Late in the night, the group of friends sat around the campfire with towels wrapped around their bodies to keep warm and dry.

They reminisced about the years they had shared together, all the good times, the bad times, the funny times and scary. They talked excitedly about their dreams for the future. Although Emily and Alison were dreading their year of separation, talking about a future together past that diminished any sorrows, even if only for a short time.

Later in the night, Emily guided Alison by her hand into the room they had shared many months earlier… that awful night. She shook those memories from her mind and she smiled nervously as Alison's features displayed an expression of pure desire. Both slightly buzzed, they dropped their towels and wasted no time falling passionately into bed together.

Ever since graduation, their love making alternated between soft kisses and touches where they studied every freckle and goosebump on the others skin, memorizing every action and reaction ; and passionate nights where they laid claim to each other, nails scratching, biting, tasting and wanting.

In this room, on this night, it was a combination of both. And the sounds of their moaning danced off walls until the sun peeked over the trees the next morning.

As the dreaded day got closer, the girls spent every single moment together. Alison stayed with the Fields sharing every meal together, and sleeping in her lover's arms every night.

Unfortunately, they were about to wake up from their dream, and once again be faced with their devastating reality.

The day before Emily's departure, the girls spent the entire day in bed together. They alternated between passionate make out sessions, and sobbing uncontrollably while holding each other impossibly close. Pam brought them up dinner, but both girls just lay staring at the ceiling unable to eat, entangled in each other's arms. They could feel their hearts crumbling already.

The next day, Pam was trying her best to be strong, but knowing how alone she was going to be once Emily left made her heart break as well. The three woman ate breakfast in silence. They drove to the airport in silence. Pam's heart sank when Emily said she wanted to sit in the back seat with Ali but she reminded herself that Emily is grown and she was in love. Actual love.

In the back seat, Ali rested her head on Emily's shoulder. They watched as the hard rain hit the window. Pathetic fallacy. The sound of the wipers swishing was a reminder of each second passing, time growing closer to their goodbyes. It was deafening.

The lovers held hands as Emily's other hand softly soothed Alison by gently brushing her fingers through her hair. They both stared out the window as the world rushed past them. Everything about this moment felt surreal. Both girls had doubts rushing through their minds. Was their love strong enough to make it? Would they be the same people in a year? Would they grow apart? What if the other one found someone new? It was maddening.

All three women remained silent as the car was put into park. Pam glanced into the rear view mirror and saw that the two girls looked completely shattered. She had to be their rock. She took a deep breath and controlled her emotions before looking to the back seat.

" Ready?" She questioned, internally kicking herself for the bad choice of word.

" Come on girls, we can do this." She forced a smile as she got out of the car.

The tears slowly and sporadically began to make their way down both girl's cheeks. They shared what would be their last private slow, passionate kiss as the rain pounded on the car. Pam had already popped open the trunk so Emily could unload her heavy bags. She stood standing with an umbrella to the side and she turned her body towards the airport so the two girls couldn't see her own tears start to well.

Within what felt like an instant, it was time. Emily could no longer hold back her sadness as tears poured down her cheeks. She looked down. Her baggage on the ground beside her. Her whole life within a 28 inch wheeled box. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie as she stared at the two women she loved most standing in front of her. None of them could hide their emotions any longer.

" _Final boarding call for all passengers on flight EA1020 to Brisbane. Please have your passport and boarding pass ready at the gate."_

" I can't." Emily broke down. " I don't want to go." She cried.

Pam quickly rushed to her daughter and held her tight as Alison stood by crying into her hands.

Pam gently spoke into Emily's ear.

" You are strong, and brave and resilient. You can do this. I will look after Ali while you are gone. She is our family now. You go show the world how amazing you are, ok baby?" She kisses her daughter on her cheek before whispering how much she loved her.

Once Pam backed away, Alison stood staring into the eyes off her lover. Knowing they only had a minute to say goodbye she rushed in and crashed their lips together. Even though she wasn't a fan of PDA, she couldn't hold back. She needed Emily's taste to linger on her lips for as long as possible, she needed her hands to memorize the shape of her girlfriend. She breathed in deep and let the smell of her make its way to memory. They separated, the salty taste of tears on both their lips as they placed their foreheads together.

" Don't go." Ali pleaded barely above a whisper, her voice cracking.

" I'm sorry." Emily sobbed.

" I'll miss you so much." She pulled the blonde in tightly as Pam approached the two girls. Emily was dangerously close to missing her flight. However much all three women wanted this, they knew it would only make things harder.

Pam put her a hand on both Emily and Alison's back.

" Come on girls, it's time." Pam whispered.

Emily grabbed Alison's face and kissed her hard followed by smaller kisses.

" I… love... you… so… much!" she said between each one.

" I love you too." Alison sobbed.

Pam knew she had to do something before Emily missed her flight. She grabbed Emily's hand and walked her toward the gate, Alison holding onto Emily's other hand followed, dragging her feet.

Emily nodded while tears streamed down her face as she slowly let go of their hands backing up towards the gate. She could feel Alison tug a little, not wanting to let go. She blew Alison one last kiss before she disappeared onto the plane.

Pam and Alison stood staring at the place they could last see Emily standing. Ali could feel an empty hole form inside of her instantly. She suddenly felt lost and empty. She needed comfort and warmth. She needed to be in the arms of the person who makes her feel that. Unfortunately, she was now gone and the reason for the hurt. Alison was finding out quickly the reality of this situation.

The two women walked out of the airport as though they were on auto pilot. Neither spoke a word. There was nothing to say. Pam drove as Ali sat beside her in the passenger seat staring out the window watching the raindrops trail along the window. As they approached the Fields residence, Pam finally broke the silence.

" Would you mind staying for dinner?" Pam asked. " I'd rather not eat alone." The woman's voice was somber.

" I'd like that, thank you." Alison forced a tight lipped smile.

" When do you get your house?" Pam questioned the blonde.

Thinking of her house made her feel both happy and sad. She looked forward to having her own home but knowing Emily wouldn't be moving in with her brought more sadness.

Ali looked over to Pam forcing another small smile.

" I have to wait until the last weekend in August for all of the paperwork to go through." She played with her bracelet as she thought about how hard everything is going to be, her smile once again a frown.

" Alison, I was wondering if you'd like to come stay with me until you get your house. And Pepe too of course. I thought maybe it'll help us both adjust to the idea of Emily being gone. You can stay in her room." Pam spoke softly and warmly, this created a sense of comfort within the blonde.

" Would Emily be ok with this?" Alison questioned although she knew her girlfriend probably wouldn't mind.

" Actually, it was her idea." The older woman smiled.

Alison smiled back. " Of course it was." She thought. Emily was so thoughtful and sweet. She would want to make sure that neither Ali or her mom were left feeling lonely in her absence.

" I would love that, thank you." Alison smiled at Pam, for the first time she meant it. Staying in Emily's room meant she could feel close to her girlfriend even though she was thousands of miles away.

Within an hour the two women were entering the home. They took off their wet shoes and coats.

" I'm just going to go lay down for a bit, dear. We will have dinner around 6. Perhaps we can watch a movie?" Pam smiled and waited for Alison's response.

" That sounds great." The blonde smiled before her eyes looked around the house, she suddenly felt kind of weird being there without Emily.

" Just make yourself at home. Help yourself to anything." Pam smiled softly.

" Emily wanted me to tell you her room is your room now. She said you should go for a rest when you get home." Pam winked before walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Alison chuckled at Pam and thanked her before making her way up to Emily's room. She stopped instantly just inside the door as she mindlessly pushed the door shut behind her. There was a very large gift bag on the bed that wasn't there before they left. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she approached it. The bag was black with sparkly red hearts all over it. The tag just said " Alison" in Emily's handwriting. A tear fell from Alison's eye but she quickly wiped it away, she was over crying.

She opened the bag to find Emily's sharks hoodie. She picked the hoodie up and brought it to her nose. She could tell Emily sprayed it with her perfume before putting into the bag. She breathed it in before slipping the hoodie over her head. She couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful her girlfriend was.

Next, she pulled out the blanket that she used everytime she would visit the Fields house throughout the years. There was a note attached that read " for our new home."

The words " our new home" nearly caused Alison to melt into a puddle. She put the blanket down on the bed and reached into the bag to pull out an iPod touch. She hit the power button and a passcode came up. She felt a post it note on the back of the ipod. Flipping it over she noticed it read " Date of our first kiss." with a heart.

Alison smirked as she punched in the numbers. The iPod opened with a background photo of them at prom. She noticed there were two clocks. One set for Australia time zone and one set for local time. Along with the weather for both as well. She noticed the ipod had a few apps on the main screen, she clicked on each one. She opened the calendar to see that Emily had set reminders and notes for various days. Cute little quotes about love, or messages about missing her. She also set up times for them to meet up for " skype dates" in the calendar. She opened the photos app to see that Emily had loaded the ipod full of photos of them together. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw an album titled " Your Eyes Only".She opened the album to see Emily had taken some racy photos of herself. Alison's mouth went dry as she flicked through each photo.

Her heart swelled. She realized in that moment she was in love with the most incredible woman in the world. She wasn't surprised sweet Emily would go out of her way to go above and beyond for her, to make sure she never felt alone.

Alison scootched onto the bed and covered herself with the blanket, before sliding the headphones onto her head. She leaned back onto the pillow and hit play on the music app. There was a playlist titled " For You ". She hit the first track which was called " Untitled."

" _Hi, Ali…"_ Alison's heart started to race as she heard Emily's voice echo into her ears. _" I hope you liked your present. I just want you to know even when you feel alone, you never are. I'm here with you, every second of every day. There is not a moment that goes by where you're not on my mind. I love you"_

Alison's heart races as the playlist moves to the first song.

 **Listen to " I Love You, Always Forever- Donna Lewis" for the remainder of this story.**

Alison closed her eyes and listened to the music. And suddenly she felt weightless. She felt her heart growing warm. A new feeling settled inside of her. A feeling of excitement and hope. And just like that, she saw it. Her future, her life.

Brown eyes, flowing brown hair. Tanned skin. Her beauty. She felt it. Her palms sweating, heart beating fast, butterflies swarming in her stomach. A love so deep neither could sleep or eat. She saw them decorating the farmhouse, making it theirs. A farm. Cute little animals they would take care of but never eat. Dancing like fools. Morning coffees on the balcony as the sun rises behind the trees. Cooking meals together, candlelight dinners on the deck under the stars. She saw them fighting and then making up. On the kitchen table. Twice. Laughing at each other's jokes. A wedding. Paris. Passionate love. Her belly growing with Emily's babies inside. Two. Two little heartbeats, little kicks. First steps, first words. Sleepless nights. Their children riding bicycles down the driveway, racing fast. Booboos and tears. Laughs and fears. Dreams coming true.

Always love. Always Em.

And for the first time she realized, this coming year would be only a blink, in the beautiful vision that would be their life.

 **Wow, what a bittersweet ending for a bittersweet….ending. (?)**

 **I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts on this story. Please, please, please… review/ comment.**

 **I am planning on writing a sequel titled " Only Forever " , if you think I should do this… let me know! It'll be more angsty with some new characters.**

 **You guys can still follow me on Tumblr: dawsonspks**

 **Send me your asks, comments, prompts…. Or just come by to say hello!**

 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all you readers out there, you make my days brighter 3**

 **Until next time…**

 **Dawson xo**


End file.
